Bonds We Share
by DDreads
Summary: Set at the end of Season 3.  Sookie has disappeared to Faerie and Bill has gone to the Queen knowing that she will not release her claim for Sookie.  Eric must still make peace with his Queen if he wishes to stay in Louisiana as Sheriff of Area 5.
1. Chapter 1

_Set at the end of Season 3. Sookie has disappeared to Faerie after getting away from the King of Mississippi. Bill has gone to the Queen knowing that she will not release her claim for Sookie. Eric must still make peace with his Queen if he wishes to stay in Louisiana as Sheriff of Area 5._

Chapter 1

"I know I have to go back, but I really am going to miss it here. Everything is so peaceful and there is no noise and no violence. I can just be. I won't have that when I go back but I know I must return." Sookie sighs as she says her farewells to her cousins Claudine and Claude. The past few weeks in Fae had been a much needed vacation but she knew it was time to go back to her life. This was not really her home but it was a nice place to visit and she hoped she could return again soon.

"We will see you real soon Sookie. Take care of yourself and try to stay out of trouble for a change" Claudine purred and smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Claude smiled and nodded to her as if to second that thought.

Sookie took one last look around the beautiful gardens and took a deep breath as both Claudine and Claude leaned in on either side of her to place a gentle kiss on both her cheeks at the same time. Sookie closed her eyes and slowly released her breath and then opened her eyes. She stood in the middle of her bedroom in Bon Temps.

Well I guess my vacation is over, time to get back to the real world, sighed Sookie. Guess I better call Sam and see if I still have a job and then I better check the mail and probably pay some bills before I am standing in the dark tonight with no power.

Sam answered after about 6 rings and Sookie was about to hang up. "Merlot's" Sam barked into the receiver. Sookie hesitated for a few seconds wondering if maybe she should have just went down there in person. "Is anyone there, because I don't have time for nonsense?" Sam barked back into the receiver.

"Sam?" Sookie asked softly, not really sure how to begin.

"SOOKIE!" Sam shouted back into the phone.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry I haven't called but there was no phone service where I was actually. It's kind of a long story. I am sorry that I left you high and dry but it couldn't be helped."

"Are you okay? Where have you been? I have been so worried. No one knew where you had gone. Even the vamps have been asking about you. I knew you were with them last so I didn't have any idea what had happened to you. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?..." Sam replied with hardly a breath between comments.

"Sam, Sam… I am fine. It's okay. I just had to get away from it all for a bit. I don't know if you know what happened but things got pretty intense for a while and I really didn't know if I was going to be okay. I am so sorry I worried you, but truly I am okay." Sookie replied trying to ease Sam's worry.

"That is all that really matters Cher. Where are you? Are you in Bon Temps?" he asked.

"Yes, I am at home. I just returned a little bit ago. I thought I should call you to see if I still had a job…" Sookie dropped off softly. She did not know what she was going to do if Sam had replaced her.

"Of course you have a job. You always have a job with me if you want it. As a matter of fact I am short handed all this week because Arlene has been out with morning sickness so bad most of the day shifts and with you gone I was stretched pretty thin."

"I am so sorry Sam. If you need me to come in now, I can. I am so sorry I left you in such a pinch" Sookie pleaded in forgiveness. She felt so bad for leaving everyone like she did, that was not right. Gran would have been ashamed of her skirting her responsibilities like that even with all that happened.

"Could you come to work in about an hour? That would help me a lot. I am working the bar right now, but I need to do some paperwork and ordering or we will not be having much food to sell this weekend." Sam replied.

"Not a problem Sam. I will see you in an hour." Sookie replied. "Thanks again Sam. You are really terrific, you know that right?"

"Shucks Cher. You know I would do anything for you. You would do the same for me." He replied bashfully. "See you in a few and you can tell me all about your vacation."

Sookie hung up and rushed to see if she had a clean uniform. She dreaded to see the rest of the house. So much of the house had been destroyed by MaryAnn when she threw her wild orgy/wedding party at her house. There has been mud smeared on nearly every surface of wall, floor or ceiling. Most of the furniture was smashed up or so beyond filthy it was not even salvageable. Sookie was fortunate that her bedroom and private bath had only suffered a few broken knickknacks and pictures and was still inhabitable. Sookie had started the cleanup before Bill's disappearance but then everything happened and she had not been back here till now. Sookie opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea!"

The entire house had been cleaned, repaired, and repainted. There was no evidence that it had ever been in such a state except for the lack of furniture and decorations. As Sookie walked through the rest of the house she was shocked to find that everything had been repaired to look as close to how it did as before the destruction. Of course some of the wallpaper in the house had been over 10 or 20 years old and that style was not made anymore but someone had carefully chosen something to be as close to the pre-existing paper as possible. Tears began to gather in Sookie's eyes as she realized someone had done everything they could to put Gran's house back the way it was before the damage. Sure if Sookie had went to choose paint and paper she may have updated the house and made some changes but considering she would have had to do it to the entire house at once she would have felt like she lost Gran all over again. At least this way it was so close to the same she could still feel like she should be able to look over in the kitchen and see her Gran standing there cooking something for the next meal. She was going to have to get new furniture and that would be a major change but at least this way it would still feel like Gran's presence was still here.

As Sookie pondered who could have done this she stepped back into her room and glanced at the bedside clock. Time had flown and she realized she hardly had time to get ready for work. She hurried to the bathroom to shower and get changed dropping her thoughts for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(2 weeks prior to Sookie's return)

Eric paced in his small office of Fangtasia. He had looked everywhere the past week but no signs of Sookie anywhere. Bill's lame attempt at attacking Sophie-Ann had done nothing to protect Sookie from her. It had only earned him 3 months chained in silver in the basement of her personal residence. Even though the thought of Bill chained in silver and unable to come between Sookie and Eric pleased him, it did not help protect Sookie from the Queen either. Now Sophie-Ann was even more determined to have Sookie for her pet then ever.

It took quite a bit of flattery and carefully chosen words to win back Sophie-Ann's favor after his attack on the Queen in her own quarters. Nor did it help matters for his personal attack on Hadley to elicit the information he needed on Sookie's importance to the vampire monarchs. It took some convincing, but Eric persuaded Sophie-Ann that all that he did was only an act to elicit trust with Russell. Eric told Sophie-Ann that he knew she would not be pleased with his plan but he had obtained Arkansas as penance to her for his actions. Sophie-Ann was nothing if not greedy. And the gift of more power and wealth was possibly his only savior. Sophie-Ann was out of debt now and set comfortable in her acquired husband's wealth. She however had not given up her fascination for Sookie and ordered Eric to find her and bring Sookie to her.

Eric had spent the last week searching high and low for Sookie but not for the Queen. Eric planned to find her and hide her permanently or at least until he could find a way to keep the Queen from wanting her. If Eric could not have her, then no one would.

Actually, Eric spent quiet a lot of time thinking about the little telepath. He couldn't figure out what it was that made her so important to him. Sure she was part fae but he was intrigued with her since the night Bill brought her into the bar and he did recall her scent not being so intoxicating that night. He recalled how she held her head high in the middle of that bar filled with bangers who looked at her with disdain and vamps who wanted nothing more than to drain her and use her for the one night. Even knowing she had no power over the other vampires she held her head high and refused to cower to them. Even when Eric tried to glamour her, she looked him directly in the eyes and said that didn't work on her in her charming southern drawl. Most humans would have cowered in fear but she held her ground. She was so exquisite, so unique, so strong, so perfect… for only him.

No other human had ever caught his attention such as her except for Pam. But Pam was hungry for the power and he saw that even before he turned her. She has turned out to be an exceptional child. Many have told him over the years that he had chosen well for a child. He has taught her everything she needs to know to be a powerful vampire and when she is ready he will teach her the last lessons to one day be a true leader.

But for now, all his spare time is focused on one very stubborn little telepath. She has spurned all his advances up until now. Her naïve innocence had her believe that Bill was her perfect mate. But oh how the mighty have fallen. When she found out the depths of Bill's deception the connection was finally broken. No act of penance could win back Sookie's love and loyalty after such deception. Lucky for Eric, even when he tricked Sookie into sucking the bullet from his chest or making the deal to work for him he always was quiet open and clear with his intensions. There was no hidden agenda; Sookie knew what Eric wanted – her. Most humans would run from this, but Sookie stood her ground and told Eric right to his face that no one would own her and she chose who she was with. Little does Sookie know that Eric is the master of such games, and he always comes out the winner.

However, it is hard to play a game with someone who is no where to be found. Where has she gone? He knew she was upset at finding out of Bill's deception but he did not think she truly understood the danger she was still in with the Queen. He really can't understand why she has disappeared and he is not use to not understanding things. The frustration was wearing him thin. He could not even feed the past few nights. Pam was starting to worry, and she doesn't like worrying so she tended to take it out on him in anger instead. Tonight was no exception.

"So are you still looking for that little irritating breather? No luck huh?" Pam quipped.

"Pam if you don't have anything useful to contribute then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself. I am growing tired of these games." Eric replied in a stern tone not to be taken lightly.

"I just don't see what all the fuss is about. Who cares where she went. Good riddance. She was only causing you more problems than she was worth. You would not have been in half the mess you were if it was not for that blood bag." Pam continued.

In the next second Pam found her self suspended against the wall with a large Viking hand wrapped around her throat. If she had needed to breathe this position would have been most uncomfortable. As it was she became quiet and looked into the eyes of her maker with caution.

"Let me remind you Pam that I do not have to explain myself to you. You will do as I say and keep your opinions to yourself. I have not lived over 1,000 years surrounding myself with useless blood bags and I have not started now either. You will cease from this point on to referring to 'my' Sookie as a blood bag in my presence as well as in front of anyone else. Sookie is far more than a useless blood bag and we both know this. If it was not for her you would now be without a maker." Eric stared daggers into Pam's eyes as he spoke. Pam had finally pushed him to his limit and with not knowing where Sookie was, he was quickly losing his control.

"Yes Master. I understand. I am sorry I offended you. I will not do it again." Pam replied in a soft cautious voice.

Eric lowered Pam back to the ground and turned to go sit behind his desk. Pam cautiously moved to sit in the chair in front of Eric. As she gazed at the ground submissively she asked gently, "What do you plan to do when you find Sookie? How do you plan to keep her from the Queen? If the Queen demands you turn her over to her, there is nothing you can do without disobeying her. Next to overthrowing the Queen and taking her kingdom, I don't know how you can protect Sookie. Even if you do this, there will always be another vampire who will see her as a prize and try to take her from you."

Pam paused to wait for a response. She knew she had not said anything that Eric had not already considered, but she still could not imagine what he planned to do once Sookie was found. Sure they could hide her for a while, but that stubborn telepath would never cower hidden for long. That she was certain.

Eric looked off into space as he replied. "There is one thing…. But I just don't know yet. I know that I will not just give her up without a fight. First I have to find her before anyone else does. Then I have to keep her hidden from the Queen and us safe while we figure out what to do next. It is time to start making plans."

For the next few hours Eric and Pam made contingency plans for when they found Sookie. This was a dangerous game to be playing and they had to make sure everything was in place. There was no room for error. When Sookie returned there was sure to be spies everywhere and the Queen would know she was back at the same moment they did. They would have to work fast.


	3. Chapter 3

_I so have enjoyed the comments. This is my first fan fiction and I was not sure if anyone would enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comment, it keeps me motivated. I have finished this story and will post one chapter a day. I am about to start on my 2__nd__ story, I hope I can kick it off as well as this one seems to have started._

Chapter 3

Sookie picked things back up like she never was gone. Her shields firmly in place, she waited on tables and hustled beers to and fro like it was any other day. Here and there someone would ask where she had been and she would just laugh and say taking a long deserved vacation. She avoided details when she could and tried to steer the conversation back to what they had been up to in her absence. People always loved to talk about themselves so this was usually easy to do.

Sam welcomed her back with a great big hug and allowed her to get right to it. True to his word, once she began hustling her tables, he scurried off to his office to catch up on things. Just before sunset Sam popped back behind the bar and began serving drinks again. He kept his eyes glued on Sookie the entire time and worried over what was going to happen come sunset. While Sam was in the office he called and left Eric a message on his cell phone that Sookie was there in the bar. He didn't fully trust Eric but he knew that Eric was Sookie's best defense against the Queen. During the weeks Sookie was gone Eric had come to see Sam and explained what Bill had done and that Sookie was still desired by the Queen. Eric assured Sam that he did not plan to let that happen. Sam was not sure what Eric thought he was going to do but Sam knew that the mighty Viking might be Sookie's only chance.

Sookie hustled from table to table with her crazy Sookie smile firmly in place. Sam had yet to get the story of where she had been but he could tell she was rested and… a bit different. As he watched her wait her tables, he realized that something had changed but he could not put his finger on it. She had a confidence he had never seen before. Sookie was always bull headed and stubborn, but this was different. She radiated power and self sufficiency. Despite the contemptuous thoughts the customers usually had of her, she seemed like she 'knew' her self worth and didn't question it. It was a beautiful sight and Sam only hoped Sookie would not lose that spirit in the battles sure to come.

As Sookie came to the bar to get more beers she leaned over the bar to retrieve a new pen from the jar tucked under the counter. She leaned right in front of Sam and he caught a whiff of her scent. His eyes flew open as big as saucers. Sookie looked up into his eyes and smiled and asked with a bit of laughter "What's up with you Sam? You look like you've seen a ghost."

In that exact moment two things happened. Sam realized what Sookie was and had a good guess where she had been and the front door flew open to slam against the wall as four vampires walked in the door. All eyes in the room flew to the four imposing creatures that scanned the room until their eyes fell on Sookie. Two vampires moved forward and each grabbed her upper arm on opposite sides of her and began to steer her toward the two vampires waiting at the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Take your hands off me!" Sookie screamed as she began to uselessly fight against the two silent pair towing her towards the front door. Everyone in the bar was silent as they watched Sookie being dragged unwillingly from the bar. Even with their little knowledge of the supernatural, they knew it was useless to try to help.

Sam charged after the four vampires with a stake in hand and yelled for them to let Sookie go and leave. One of the two vampires who had remained at the door just grinned a sinister grin and said "If you know what is good for you shifter, you will drop that stake now and back away."

Sam wondered where the hell Eric was but he knew he could not just let them take Sookie and do nothing. Sam charged one of the vampires holding on to Sookie's arms and as he swung the stake over his head he felt a gust of air just before he felt the impact of the fist to his jaw. The impact lifted Sam off the ground and threw him three booths back and onto the patrons sitting in the booth. Dazed but not willing to give up, Sam began to rise from the booth. Blood dripped from his mouth and began to pool on the ground in front of him. He continued, "You are not leaving with her!"

The vampire who had spoken earlier and swung at him chuckled and said, "And you think you can stop us?" The other three vampires began to join in with soft laughter.

At that moment a low and very deadly voice raised itself above everyone in the room to be heard. "He may not but I know that I will stop you, permanently."

Sookie knew the voice before she raised her head from looking at Sam to look towards the door. He filled the doorway and left no room to pass. His head hung down just a bit to clear the door jam and his frame was massive. His muscles seemed to twitch in anticipation of an upcoming fight. In his case, slaughter, as no one ever walked away from the great Viking Sheriff Eric Northman unless he allowed it.

Several things seemed to happen at once. Three vampires charged at Eric while the one who remained to hold onto Sookie began to pull her towards the kitchen door. Sam began to move in between Sookie and the door to block their exit. The Vampire reached out with his free arm and shoved Sam with all his strength across the room and Sam struck the wall and collapsed in a bloody puddle on the floor. Sookie pulled free from the vampire and ran across the room to move behind the bar. Sookie took a moment to look at Eric and saw that Eric had lifted one vampire over his head and used him as a club to slam into the other two vampires charging him. Blood sprayed across the room from the impact and Sookie cringed from the sight.

Turning her head quickly she saw the vampire coming towards the bar. Sookie glanced around looking for something to use to defend herself. Too bad they didn't keep silver behind the bar for such attacks but I guess Sam never thought this was something to really worry about. Catching sight of a butane lighter, Sookie grabbed it and quickly lit it and held it in front of her. The vampire laughed at her small flame. "What do you think your going to do with that little flame darlin'?" he sneered.

"Why share it with you, asshole!" Sookie responded at the same time she grabbed the can of aerosol glass cleaner they kept on the back shelf by the mirror. Immediately upon spraying the cleaner into the flame a giant torch shot forward and engulfed the vampire. As the vamp screamed and spun in circles the flames just spread over his entire body and he began to flake to ash.

Bar patrons began to jump up and run to the back of the bar by Sam's crumbling body to get away from the burning vampire in the middle of the barroom floor and also to check on Sam. Sookie quickly moved around the bar to try to help Eric. As she looked up at Eric he had the last standing Vampire in his two hands. With a roar Eric took hold of both of the vampire's arms and pulled him apart like a wishbone on Thanksgiving. Blood shot across his face and chest and across the room. The vampire collapsed on the floor in agony. As Eric dropped the quickly ashing severed arms onto the ground. He licked his assailant's blood off his lips with an evil glare at his crushed attackers on the ground.

Sookie stopped advancing towards Eric and allowed the flame of the lighter to go out and dropped both the lighter and spray can. Eric looked up at Sookie. Eric's eyes changed instantly and he began to absorb the presence of Sookie. No other sight could compare to the vision that stood before him. Even though Eric was covered in his foe's blood he stepped forward towards Sookie at the same time she threw herself into his open arms. Nothing had ever felt so perfect in all his existence. At that moment nothing else mattered. Only Sookie!

Sookie had never been so happy to see anyone enter that bar at any time in her life as she had been when Eric walked into that door. Sookie should have been angry with Eric for chaining her in that basement and using her to capture Russell but at that moment she could forgive him everything. After fighting off her one vampire attacker she was not at all surprised to find Eric had defeated the other three vampires. Her first day back to Louisiana and already she is under attack. But also Eric is the first to show up to save her. He always saves her, she may not understand what he is doing, but in the end he always protects her. At that moment she realized it was Eric she missed more than anyone the past three weeks she was gone. It was Eric she wanted to return to. She had not admitted it to herself but she now realized it has always been Eric.

As Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric and he ran his fingers through her hair to cradle her head to his chest, Sookie realized she would follow Eric anywhere. As long as she was with him she knew she would be safe. She also knew that he was the only one she trusted anymore with her life. Sure she had met her cousins and learned a few new tricks, but she always thought they were hiding something from her. Something she did not want to know. With Eric, he never hid anything. He told her just what he wanted regardless of whether or not she wanted to hear it. He wanted her and he did not hide it.

Now Sookie hoped he wanted her enough to really save her. She knew this was no random attack. Someone was after her and this big Viking holding her pressed tightly against his chest was her only protection. And what protection he was.

"Sookie! Are you okay? Where have you been lover? I have been looking everywhere for you. I have been trying to find you before the Queen's goons found you." And with that last comment, Sookie realized who was after her. It had started with Bill and it was still not over.

"Eric. I guess I should have stayed where I was but I had to return home. I had no idea I was in danger. I never really thought about the Queen. I thought after Russell was gone that things would return to normal but I was wrong." Sookie sighed as she pulled back to look up into Eric's eyes.

"It will be okay. I am here now and I will keep you safe." Eric leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sookie's.

Just then Sookie remembered Sam. "Sam!" Sookie shouted as she pulled away from Eric to run across the bar to his crumbled moaning form on the ground. Eric sighed at the loss of Sookie from his arms but he knew now was not the time for long reunions. He would make time for that later.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_I took some liberties here and changed who was King/Queen of a current state. I have read all the books of Charlaine Harris as well as seen every episode of True Blood. Sometimes I get things mixed up but I have tried to stick with the show as much as I could through this story since I am picking up where it ended._

Chapter 4

After making sure Sam would live and arranging for help to come to the bar, Eric convinced Sookie they had to leave immediately before more vampires sent by the Queen arrived. When Sookie stepped outside she scanned the parking lot for Eric's Corvette but did not see it. She told him her car was parked in back but Eric said where they were going, they would not be taking her decrepit car. Sookie was ready to argue and defend her car but before she could say a word Eric scooped her up into his arms and shot up into the air.

They were flying over Bon Temps and before Sookie could stop screaming they had already left the small town behind.

"Shhh, Sookie. I have you, and you're perfectly safe." Eric cooed into Sookie's ear so she could hear him above her screams.

Sookie stopped screaming and took gulps of breaths to refill her lungs. The tears that had crept up in her eyes began to burn from the harsh winds hitting her in the face. She quickly ducked her head and buried it into Eric's massive chest.

After a few moments, Eric heard her mumbles buried in his chest. She asked, "Where are we going and why did we have to fly? You know things like this upset me, so why are you doing this?"

"Sookie, we had to get away fast. And I flew to the bar myself because it was the fasted way to get to you. Besides, most vampires can't fly so we are safest in the sky. We must get out of Louisiana before the Queen can gather her underlings. Right now it is not safe for us there."

"But aren't you the sheriff? I thought you had power to protect your area?" she continued to mumble against his chest. The feel of her warm mouthing moving against his chest sent ripples of pleasure to other areas. He found himself imagining her mouth moving against other parts of his anatomy. He thought of many things he would like to do with her warm mouth and many things he would like to do to her with his as well.

"Eric?" Her voice broke him from his pleasurable thoughts.

"Sookie, I may be a sheriff but I do answer to the Queen. She is still not very happy with me after what I did to her with Russell. It took a lot on convincing on my part that what I did was all an act to gain her Arkansas and wealth and prevent Russell from obtaining you. She still does not fully trust me and that's why she has her own vampires on order to bring you in. She gave me orders to find you and bring you to her but as you see, I am not going to do that."

Sookie fell silent as she considered this. After a few minutes she asked, "Where are you taking me. If the Queen has so much power, where can we go to be safe?"

"We are going to Texas. Stan has agreed to grant us protection. The vampires of Texas hold you in great honor after what you did for Godric. They will gladly protect you from Sophie-Ann since they hold nothing but disdain for her. They have never liked her and to be able to keep something from her that she so greatly wants only adds to their pleasure." Eric concluded.

"Will she ever stop Eric? Will I ever get to return to my home, my friends, and my life before this?" Sookie asked.

"I will figure something out Sookie. I have no desire to be away from Louisiana or my bar either. I have taken a liking to this corner of the world. Besides, where else do you think I can find a spicy little telepathic barmaid to peak my interests?" Eric joked. And with that comment Eric pulled Sookie tighter into his arms and nuzzled her neck in comfort.

Sookie did not know what was going to happen. But she knew she would trust Eric to figure it out. With over 1,000 years of survival he had learned a few things and even with her stubborn pigheaded ideas, she knew there was a time to dig her heels in and a time to allow someone else to lead. She was going to follow Eric's plan. Unless of course she came up with an even better plan later.

As Eric flew closer to King of Texas' compound he slowed down just a bit and caught Sookie's scent in the air. She reeked of fae. How had her scent become so strong? She never smelled of fae before. Until Eric found out of her heritage he didn't even recognize the taste in her blood. But now the powerful scent clung to her as if it was never 'not' a part of her. This could be a problem. Not only was he now going to have to protect her from the Queen of Louisiana and her vampire legion, but he may have to protect her from the very vampires that offered her sanctuary.

Eric landed outside of the gate to the compound. He informed the guard who they were and that Stan was expecting them. They guards checked their lists and quickly opened the gate to allow them entry. Eric took Sookie's hand and guided her through the gates along the driveway, never taking his eyes off the guards. As they passed through the gate, the guard standing closest to them caught Sookie's scent and his eyes dilated and his fangs dropped. Eric quickly turned to face off the guard with his own fangs bared and growled. Sookie became frightened as the guard began to advance towards her, Eric growled louder and flexed his arms and curved his hands into claw shapes.

He growled loudly to the guard, "She is MINE!" and slowly the guard began to back away.

Before Sookie had a chance to ask what was going on, Eric scooped her up into his arms and in his vampire speed raced them to the front door of the main house. Placing Sookie on the porch gently and retracting his fangs Eric looked down into Sookie's eyes and said, "Sookie, I don't know exactly where you have been the past three weeks but judging from your scent, I would guess you were either with other fairies or in Fae itself. Your scent is powerful and many vampires are going to find it hard to keep from wanting you."

"Oh!" was all Sookie could say. What was she suppose to do. She bathed before she went to work after returning home. And even after hours serving beers in a smoked filled bar, the fae scent still clung to her. Maybe it would forever be a part of her now. If so what would she do living in a world full of vampires. And she had thought things could not get worse after the bar attack.

"When we enter, you need to stand very close to me so that my scent might mask some of the fae scent. I will quickly make excuses for you to need to retire for the rest of the evening due to all you have been through. I will escort you to your room and make sure you are safe before I return to meet with Stan and his entourage." Eric assured me.

"Eric, why are you not trying to attack me if my scent is so strong?" Sookie asked with a bit of hesitancy. Not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to her question.

Eric smiled down at Sookie and cupped her chin to tilt her head up a bit further so he could look directly into her eyes. He then said, "Since the first day I laid eyes on you I have had to control myself around you ever second. I have wanted nothing more than to grab you and throw you down and ravish you till dawn. Each time I saw you my desire for you only increased and I yet again had to rein it in. When I held you tonight in the bar, I felt the same desire grow even stronger but as I had learned to control myself around you, I held myself in check. I did not think you would think to kindly of me if I took you on the blood soaked bar floor in front of your friends and neighbors. I am over a 1,000 years old and I have learned how to maintain control and have patience. Even with your very intoxicating scent, I am still able to wait until I have you alone and to myself." He continued to leer at her.

Sookie gulped and tried to get her breathing under control. She had heard many lines delivered by men trying to get into her pants but nothing Bill or anyone else ever said could make her mouth go dry and her nether regions grow moist at the exact same moment. Eric leaned down and placed a gentle but thorough kiss on Sookie's lips. The kiss promised more to come and as he pulled away Sookie swayed on her feet towards him.

"Patience Sookie, we will have time very soon to celebrate our reunion." Eric cajoled as he reached out to ring the doorbell and steady her in his arms at the same time.

The door was answered by some human staff or pet, thank God. Eric gave the man their names. The man said Isabel was waiting in the seating room. Eric wrapped his arm tighter around Sookie as he guided them down the hall to the waiting vampire.

Just as Eric promised, he quickly greeted Isabel and as Sookie stood silently and nervously beside him he explained to Isabel that Sookie had been through a great deal and needed to rest now. Isabel told him where their room was and Eric thanked her and quickly guided Sookie to the hall and staircase before she could even say Thank you to Isabel. Sookie could feel the taught muscles in Eric's arms as he quickly ushered her upstairs and into the waiting room. She figured he didn't want to have a confrontation in Stan's house before he could explain the situation. Sookie thought there would be no way around it, he was going to have to explain to Stan that her scent smelled more of fae now so they could figure out how to maintain Sookie's safety within the walls of his compound.

Once inside the room, Eric turned to quickly shut the door. _Whew, I am safe for now_, she thought. As Sookie took a deep breath she felt arms reach out and turn her quickly around. Before she could exhale, strong lips descended and pressed tightly against her own. Stunned from the sudden kiss, she opened her mouth slightly to let out her breath and immediately a cool tongue entered and began to explore her own mouth. Quickly Eric's tongue reached and licked what felt like the back of Sookie's throat. Normally Sookie would be appalled at such an attack but something made her just stop and feel. It was wonderful. In all her life she had never been kissed so thoroughly or with such need as at that exact moment. Sookie's head tilted back on its own accord and she slowly moved her arms up and around Eric's massive shoulders to grab on the back of his powerful neck. Eric felt her acceptance and wrapped his arms even tighter around her body and drew both his hands up into her hair to more firmly grab Sookie's head and hold it into place to further pillage her sweet mouth. _And man did that Viking know how to pillage._

Sookie didn't know how long they both stood there wrapped in each others arms in that lip lock, but somehow Eric seemed to remember where they were and what they had to do so he pulled away very slowly. With a sigh he kissed Sookie once again very gently and told her to make herself at home. He said that Pam had arranged to have clothes in both of their sizes sent ahead and she should find everything she need in the dressing room. He said she could shower and change into more comfortable clothes and he would have some food sent up to her shortly.

"Thank you Eric. Will I see you again before dawn?" Sookie asked as she looked up into the smoldering sky blue eyes of this powerful Viking.

Eric smirked and said "Of course as this is my room too." With that final statement he stepped out of the room and closed the door in Sookie's face.

Sookie stood in shock for a moment as his comment sunk in. _OUR ROOM!_ Sookie hadn't picked up on that comment from Isabel earlier but now it made sense. Even before Sookie had returned, Eric had all or this planned. He had arranged for protection with Stan and for clothing to be sent ahead. In doing all this he arranged for them to share a room even after their last parting had left her furious with all vampires, including him. Of all the Arrogant, High Handed, Manipulative, Cocky things he could have done. _I should kick his ass for this!_

But she wouldn't. Because after that kiss and everything he has done for her, she knew that she had been envisioning doing far more things to his gorgeous ass and 'kicking it' was not one of them. With a deep sigh and smile, Sookie turned to find the bathroom and the things that Eric had thoughtfully arranged for her. Gran had always told her to look for the best in people even when they didn't put their best foot forward. _I guess I could apply that to vampires too. After all, Eric did whisk me off my feet today!_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After taking the most wonderful hot shower Sookie wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel and wrapped her hair up in another towel. She strolled out of the bathroom and to the only other set of doors in the room that must be the closet. Sookie pulled open both doors and stood there just staring in awe. In all her life, she had never seen a closet such as this.

The dressing room, as it must be called, contained a large circular sofa in the center and on the two opposite sides were rows and rows of clothing. There were shelves in between the rows of hanging garments that contained some folded items and what appeared to be boxes and boxes of shoes. At the far end of the room there were two dressing tables with large plush chairs. One table was covered in makeup, lotions, perfumes, and anything a woman could want to prepare herself for any occasion. The second table contained the same things but for a man. For Eric, no doubt, she thought.

Sookie walked through the room and reached her hand out to the left to lightly stroke the many garments made from what must be the finest fabrics she had ever seen. Some items were still hanging in garment bags and Sookie feared to unzip them and look inside. Judging from the names on these bags, they must have been some very fancy party dresses. On the opposite wall many gorgeous suits hung for Eric and there were a few in garment bags as well. Sookie noticed that Pam had purchased Eric at least a dozen pair of jeans and t-shirts, his preferred clothing. As Sookie turned back to her side of the dressing room she noticed there were no jeans and t-shirts for her but there were equal amounts of Sundresses. Sookie assumed Pam did not approve of the less feminine wardrobe wore by women of this time. At least she had provided Sookie with what she would consider comfortable clothing.

Sookie strolled to the ladies dresser and sat down in the chair to look at herself in the mirror. Her skin was flushed from the recent hot shower but that was not what was causing the sparkling in her eyes. Sookie could not stop thinking of Eric. Since the first day she met him in his bar in Shreveport she has found herself thinking of him often. Now at times those thoughts could be anger filled ones for his high handed manner of manipulating her into helping him at his bar or in Dallas. But there were also thoughts of tenderness when she thought of seeing him with Godric or how he had tried to save her at the Fellowship. Eric may have been ruthless and cruel to others but he never was with her. Even when he had chained her in his basement at the bar, he was trying to protect her. Time had been short and he did not have time to explain to her what he was going to do. Besides, he needed her angry and uncooperative for Russell to believe the ruse. Once again he had prepared to give his life for hers by chaining himself to Russell in the sun. She saved him from final death, thankfully, but it was really he who saved her. Despite his gentle urging for her to see that Bill was not who she thought he was, Eric finally was forced to make Bill tell her the complete truth. That deception had hurt her deeply and as Eric apologized for having to force him to tell her the truth; she saw the look in his eyes. He really did not want to see her hurt. Even if this freed her from Bill, the pain it caused her still hurt him deeply.

Sookie sat there and thought how things had changed so much over the past few months. She had lost her Gran and the life she thought she had. She had found herself thrown into the supernatural world despite what she wanted. But here in this new life, she found herself. Growing up she always thought of herself as a freak. Others called her that often and despite Gran's continual denial that this was true, she often felt it. After spending the past three weeks in Fae, she learned about who she really was. She found out her Gran had had an affair not once, but at least twice with a Fairy. Apparently Gramps could not father children due to some illness he had suffered as a small child and Gran had desperately wanted children. She was convinced by the fairy that he could give her these children and she had taken that chance. Sookie didn't know how Gran and Gramps got through this but they did and they raised her father and his sister with love.

Now Sookie realized that the telepathic abilities and the other gifts she had came from her true Grandfather. It all made sense now. Years of wondering why she was the way she was and now it was clear. She was part Fae and with that came those abilities. Sookie had asked why none of the others in her family had these same gifts. It was explained that the spark sometimes skipped between generations when the Fae and humans reproduced. Sometimes these offspring may not receive such obvious gifts but be blessed with good looks, luck, or health. Well, that explained Jason she thought.

Pulling herself from her thoughts Sookie grabbed a brush and began to run it through her hair. She noticed a beautiful wooden jewelry box on top of the dresser and she reached out to open the lid. She gasped. Inside were many sparkling diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and other jewels. Sookie had never seen this much jewelry in one location other than at the jewelry store. Sookie's only real jewelry consisted of one pair of very small diamond earrings and a cross necklace her Gran had given her at her graduation.

Sookie quickly closed the lid and finished brushing her hair. When she was satisfied, she grabbed a bottle of lotion and began to rub it into her skin. Sookie loved to lay out in the Sun and bask in the rays but she knew she had to take care of her skin or the sun would age her to a leathery piece of meat. After she was satisfied with her primping, she got up and turned to look for something to sleep in.

After checking each and every box and drawer built into the dressing wall Sookie soon realized that she was not going to find what she wanted. The only thing that fell close to sleeping attire was the flimsy lacey garments that Sookie found in Victoria Secret boxes and she was NOT going to wear that. That Pam! I am sure Eric would prefer to find her in nothing at all but she was not going to be waiting for his return like that. Sookie slipped on a pair of silky underwear from one of the drawers and then turned.

Sookie walked over to Eric side of the dressing room and looked through the hanging shirts. She chose one soft shirt and slipped it on. She buttoned it up leaving the top few buttons opened and looked at herself in the mirror. It was modest and nearly hung to her knees. It would serve her purpose. Sookie quickly picked up the wet towels and hung them back up in the bathroom and tossed her own dirty clothes into a hamper.

Sookie ventured back into the main bedroom and found the remote and began to search through the TV channels. She had been out of touch for three whole weeks and she was sure there were some important events she had missed out on. As she flipped channels, there was a light knock on the door. Sookie panicked for a moment, afraid it could be a vampire and she did not know what she would do if they lost control around her.

Sookie picked up the brain signals and relaxed. "Come in" she called. A young woman dressed in a maid's uniform entered and brought with her a tray with several covered dishes on it. She moved across the room to the table by the window and placed the tray there. She removed the lids and Sookie's mouth immediately began to water. She had not realized how hungry she was until that moment. The maid asked if she needed anything else and Sookie quickly thanked her and told her now. Without another word the young woman quickly left the room shut the door behind her.

Sookie devoured everything on the tray. The food was fantastic. She had missed so many things the three weeks in Fae. The food there was good but it was not like the food she was use to. Sookie drank two full glasses of the sweet tea and poured herself a third from the pitcher. Not knowing what to do with the remains of her meal, Sookie got up and left the tray and took her tea with her and deposited herself back in the middle of the bed to surf the TV channels once again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eric returned to the room to find Sookie curled up sleeping in the bed in what appeared to be one of his shirts. She looked so peaceful he could not bring himself to disturb her just yet. Eric went into the bathroom and stripped himself of his own blood soaked clothes and stepped into the shower. Eric thought about his and Stan's discussion over what could be done to protect Sookie. Stan had no other ideas either opposed to dethroning the Queen. Eric had not mentioned his idea to Stan just as he never told Pam. He was still pondering the idea.

In the eyes of the vampire monarchy, Sookie would always be seen as a mere human. As such human the laws protecting her were few. A vampire could claim her as theirs and no other vampire of equal or lesser standing could take her from them. However a vampire in a more powerful position could demand she be handed over and the lower vampire would have no recourse. Eric could have done this to Bill at any time but he was a Viking and enjoyed the thrill of the chase and obtaining his own victory. This was why he had never demanded Bill turn Sookie over to him but instead rose to the challenge of knocking Bill off his high horse and obtaining Sookie by her own accord.

Now Eric was in Bill's position and the Queen in his. However, Eric did not willingly give up what is his. Even if Sookie had not admitted she was his yet, he saw her as no others. In over 1,000 years Eric had walked this earth he had never found any creature to capture his interest or heart as his Sookie. As he barely had admitted to himself that he had real feelings for Sookie, he was still unsure if these feelings were temporary or something that would stand for eternity. He had to be sure because if he bound Sookie to him for all of their remaining lives, he must be prepared for this.

There were only two ways to bind a human to a vampire. There was turning the individual and becoming their maker. This would give the vampire full control of the individual for all eternity. However, that did not stop the Monarchy from being able to issue orders and control said children in political matters. Also children did not stay with their makers forever. At some point they would seek out their own way and start their own independent lives. Eric did not want Sookie to ever leave him. This just would not do.

The other choice was a permanent bond. Bonds of such were rare in the vampire world. Eric had only seen three in his thousand years. Vampires often thought humans to be so inferior to them that they never wished to bind a human to their side for eternity. If a human intrigued a vampire it was easier to turn the individual so the vampire could maintain control in the relationship. Vampires revel in their own power and don't easily give that control up.

However, if a human could break through and reach the vampire's heart and soul it had been known that the vampire would choose to share blood with the human not once, but three times to create a magical bond that no one could destroy. This bond was permanent and the vampire and human would find that they could not live apart from one another for any long period of time. The bond would push and pull on their resolve until they found each other again. Without each other, they were empty and weak. This is why few vampires would dare to enter into such a relationship. They feared weakness above all things.

Sookie often rejected vampire laws. She did not see them as having power over her and fought against them continuously. If Eric was to bond with Sookie he would first have to make sure she understood what this meant and be willing to enter into such a bond. Eric may appear to other vampires and humans as a creature who takes what he wants regardless of others but in this he would not do so. If Sookie and he bonded, it would be for their eternity, and he wanted to spend that time with someone who wanted to be with him as much as he wanted them. 

Eric turned off the shower and quickly began to towel himself dry. As he thought of Sookie waiting for him in the bed he began to grow hard just from the memory of her warm sleeping form curled up in the bed in his shirt. Eric realized he was already lost to her. There would be no other. He would die to protect her even if she fought against his protection. To Eric there was only Sookie and no one else.

Eric wrapped the towel around his hips and walked into the room and towards the bed. Sookie still slept soundly and securely under the covers on the far side of the bed. Eric knelt down onto the bed and reached one hand out to softly stroke her hair. As his fingers ran through Sookie's soft hair her Fae scent drifted to his nose and he took a deep breath to pull her scent into his own body. She smelled divine. She was not full Fae but he believed her scent was even better than that of a full Fae. A slight moan passed his lips as he sighed at the thought. Sookie stirred slightly at the sound and as he looked down into her face, her eyes opened and looked directly into his.

"Hi" she said almost too soft for any human to hear.

"Hi" he replied back. Eric did not move or do anything but look into her eyes. He thought of her like a doe in a forest. Any sudden movement and she could bolt. As he had already decided that he had feelings for her and wanted her, he still did not know how she felt about him. He was not going to do anything that could make those feelings towards him negative in any way. She had been the first one to throw herself in his arms when he found her. She had relaxed into his arms when he flew her here. And she had responded to his kiss, however unexpected it had been, with such acceptance. He did not want to do anything to change her manner toward him in a negative way. He had to choose his moves carefully.

Sookie continued to stare into Eric's amazing blue eyes. She could almost hear his thoughts but she knew she was just imagining it. Eric wanted her. She could see that but why was he not doing anything. The Eric she had come to know never sat on the sidelines. He was a mighty Viking who charged forward after his desires. But something was holding him back. Could he be afraid? Why would he be afraid? Of her? He had never seemed hesitant before. What could have changed? The silence was beginning to make Sookie very nervous. She had to break it.

"So did you and Stan come up with a plan?"

Erik looked for a few moments into her eyes and she saw he seemed to have made a decision. He lowered his eyes to the sheets and replied "No, nothing that I had not already thought of."

There was something in that comment, something unspoken. Sookie could sense this.

"What exactly have you thought of?" she asked.

Erik's eyes immediately darted up and seared into hers. In a husky voice he replied "Sookie, please don't ask me this yet. I will never lie to you so I prefer not to speak of things when it is not the right time. Let me keep these thoughts to myself and I will share them with you soon, just not now."

A part of Sookie urged her to push. She did not like not knowing things that affected her. And there was something Eric was hiding. She could feel it. He had all but admitted it. She figured she would not like hearing what he had to say. Maybe he thought he was sparing her feelings, or maybe he was waiting till she was in a better position to handle it. Either way, this made her very nervous. But, she had promised herself she would follow his lead. Her stubborn ways had lead her down many wrong roads these last few months and she had decided this time she would trust someone else for a change. And she trusted Eric. It may be foolish in the end, but her heart told her to trust him.

"Okay." She replied softly.

Eric seemed a bit shocked at how easily she dropped the subject. This was not the Sookie he had seen the past few months. She was different. It was not a bad change, but she was more accepting. He was curious what had happened to make her change like this.

"Sookie, will you tell me what happened to you these past three weeks?" Eric asked softly as he stretched his long legs out on the bed and leaned down on his side to cradle his head in his hand. He never took his eyes off her but he seemed to be waiting for her response.

"Well, as you guessed, I was in Fae. My cousin, Claudine, who I had met when I was in the coma that Bill had put me in when he nearly drained me, came to me that night after you and Bill left. She asked me to come with her and I did. I realize now that was really stupid of me, I did not know her at all and I should not have trusted her but for some reason, I did. I don't really know where I went. It was like another world somewhere. I don't know how I got there. I thought I was in a dream but I understood my body was with me too. It was strange. Claudine explained to me that I was not who I thought I was."

Sookie hesitated for a moment, unsure is she should continue. Eric encouraged, "And who is it that you are?"

"Well, apparently my Gran had an affair with a full Fairy so my Gramps that I grew up believing was my real blood was not. I was told that my real Fairy Grandfather had been watching over all of us for some time. He never planned to approach us unless one of us showed the spark as they call it. Claudine who is actually my cousin was assigned to watch me very closely after Grandfather saw I was telepathic. Since I was a very little girl, Claudine has been there watching over me and protecting me. She is in part the reason that I did not end up dead when Rene was killing all those women who associated with vampires. Claudine wanted to show herself to me then, but Grandfather was trying to protect my secret from the vampires. He knew what would happen if they found out I was part fae. When my Fae heritage was revealed he allowed Claudine to come to me." Sookie paused to think about all she had been through with Claudine by her side and she didn't even know it.

"It sounds like your grandfather is a very wise man. Did you meet him?" Eric asked.

"No, I have not met him yet. Claudine said he was a very busy man and that he wanted to spend some time with me but thought it was best that I first get accustomed to the situation so that when we had our time together we could speak of more important matters and I would understand things better. I don't really understand what these important matters are. I know that Claudine tried to tell me that I needed to separate my life from all vampires but I know that is never going to happen. I am sure she is beside herself right now because she can't come to me because you are here."

"Sookie, know this. I will never stand in your way from seeing your kin. I understand how precious family is. I am over 1.000 years old and the only family I can call my own is Pam. It is hard to live a life feeling all alone. I would never want you to walk away from anyone you wanted to share your life with, even if that someone is a fairy. I have known a few fairies in my lifetime. I actually killed quiet a few in the Great Vampire-Fairy War. Fairies are deceptive creatures. They always have an ulterior motive in anything that they do. Nothing is ever as it seems with them. You may not like to hear this from me. And I am sure you think I speak this only because I am a Vampire and the Fae are our natural enemies. But I only wish to caution you. You are their kin and maybe that means they will treat you different. But please Sookie, always keep your eyes open and pay attention."

How ironic that Eric was warning her against the fairies just as they had warned her against him. However, Claudine and Claude had refused to admit there was any chance that any vampire could be good or have good intentions. Eric had cautioned Sookie to watch her back but said that her relationship with the fairies could be an exception. It is funny how Sookie had just been thinking how she felt that Claudine and the other fairies were hiding something from her. She never felt comfortable in Fae, she always felt like she was missing something. However, now at this moment with Eric, she felt safer and more comfortable than she had in a very long time.

"Thank you Eric. Thank you for being so understanding. I know this is probably not something you are comfortable with but I want you to know I appreciate your words." Sookie smiled at Eric and he returned the smile. "I hope we can figure out something to get my life back to normal. I miss my house. I know it seems like I have just barely been away to you, but the three weeks in Fae and now this, I really want to just go home and curl up in my bed under my Gran's quilt and just read a good book and relax. I would love to plan a dinner for my Grandfather Niall and welcome him to my…." Sookie stopped in mid sentence.

Eric had popped straight up and was sitting up in the bed, his back straight as a board and his eyes as big as saucers. "What did you just say Sookie?" Eric asked with a very slow cautious voice.

Sookie could not understand what had startled Eric so. She was reminiscing about her home in Bon Temps and how she wanted to welcome her Grandfather there for a visit real soon. What could she have said to elicit this reaction? Sookie just continued to stare at Eric with a puzzled look on her face.

"Sookie…is your Grandfather's name….. Niall Brigant?" Eric asked cautiously.

"Yes, you know him." Sookie responded in shock.

Eric began to shake his head back and forth with a most odd look on his face. As he continued to sit there in silence, Sookie wondered if he would ever respond to her. Slowly Eric looked back up into her eyes and replied "Yes, I know Prince Brigant. I have known him over 600 years and I fought against him in the Great Vampire/Fae war. I don't know much about him personally, but I do know that if there ever is another war, he is the first Fae I am going to take out." Eric sat and just looked at me as I absorbed what he had just said.

"PRINCE?" Sookie replied. Sure out of all that Eric had said the fact that he wished to kill her Fairy Grandfather should have been the shocker there, but after all she had learned of about Vampires, this was expected. However what Eric called her grandfather was not.

"Yes, Sookie, Niall Brigant is the reining prince of the Fae the last I knew of. At the time of the Great War his father was killed and he took over control of the Fae Realm. I was present when Niall arranged for a meeting with the commanding vampires at the end of the war to strike a deal of peace. Niall agreed to take most of the fairies back to his realm and to leave us in peace if we agreed to turn our heads and ignore the few fae that still wandered the earth. The last 600 years have been fairly quiet and only a few stories have been passed down of the Fae. People have believed that fairies were just as much a myth as vampires, that is until the Great Revelation." Eric smirked.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So does that make me some kind of Princess?" Sookie asked in shock. "I don't want to be a princess, I just want to be Sookie Stackhouse, barmaid. I can't be anything else." Sookie declared firmly and began to grow even more agitated when she continued to think about this.

"Eric leaned over closer to Sookie and took her face in his hands. Holding her still and very close to him he said "Sookie, you can be whoever you want to be. It is your choice. But know that I will not see you as a Fairy Princess, because I only see you as my Queen. You have far more power over me than any Fairy Princess could ever dream of." And with that comment he leaned in closer and kissed Sookie with such passion it took her breath away. After several moments, Eric pulled back only a fraction of an inch to allow Sookie to catch her breath and then he leaned back in to continue the kiss. Sookie felt the kiss all the way to her toes. God, could he kiss.

It was several minutes later before Sookie realized that she had laid back down and Eric was hovering over her in only a towel as he placed kisses up and down her jaw and moved down to her neck. In all her teenage years, Sookie use to imagine what it would be like to make out with a boy. She had dreamed up hundreds of fairy tale moments but not in a single one of those did she ever picture herself laying in a strange bed with a nearly naked Vampire Viking gently sucking on the veins running down her neck.

As Eric continued his exploration down her neck Sookie couldn't hold back a moan. Sookie moved her hands up the side of his waist and allowed her fingers to spread out over his amazing abs. Sookie had heard many women's thoughts on the human male body and they often drooled over what they called a six pack. But Eric…. Eric had what Sookie could only call a twelve pack. Sookie had never seen any man have a body as close to perfection as Eric Northman. He made Michelangelo's David look like a farm boy. There was no one to compare to Eric that Sookie could think of. And here Eric was with her. Why he wanted Sookie so much she could not understand. Sookie was nothing special. Just your average barmaid….with a telepathic skill….and a bit of Fae blood. Nothing special….right!

Sookie felt Eric's hand move to her knees and began to slide up under her sleeping shirt. Sookie gasped as Eric found his goal and began to rub his thumb back and forth across the top of her panties over her mound. Sookie's entire body began to throb as Eric began to drag his tongue across the tops of her breast coming closer and closer to her nipple. Sookie tilted her head back to try to desperately get her breath when she felt one of Eric's long fingers slip under the elastic of her panties in between her thighs and venture up into the quickly dampening folds.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped as one long finger found its way into her wet channel. Eric began to slowly but thoroughly fuck her with his long digit.

"No. Stop Eric. I can't" Sookie gasped as the reality of what was about to happen sunk in. Sookie could not deny what Eric was doing felt wonderful but she was not sure if this was the right thing to be doing. It was only a few weeks ago she thought she was in love with Bill and they were meant to be together. Now she was in bed with Eric and she did not know what that meant. Was he serious about being with her or was this just a game.

Eric removed his finger and lifted his head up from sucking on one of her hard nipples. Eric looked into Sookie's flushed and confused face. Sookie realized that if Eric wanted to continue there was nothing that she could do to stop him. She was powerless to fight him off. What was she thinking to get in this position?

Eric just looked at her for a few moments then he did something totally unexpected. He moved up to her and very gently kissed her on the lips then moved to lie beside her in the bed. He grabbed her by the hip and turned her to her side, removed his towel to toss it across the room and pulled the blanket up to cover them both. He then leaned back and turned the bedside lamp off and then snuggled up behind her to spoon. Eric wrapped his strong arms around Sookie and nuzzled his mouth and nose into her neck. He took a deep breath and said "Sleep now Sookie. Tomorrow is another night."

As Sookie laid there in the strong Viking arms, she wondered why he so easily stopped. Could he really care about her? Eric was a walking sex god and he knew it. He could have any woman he wanted without even using his glamour. Why was he always trying to get her? And now that he had her right where he wanted, why did he stop?

Tears stung her eyes as she realized he must really care about her. Why else would he stop? Why else would he be so gentle with her. Sookie realized no one had ever cared about her the way that this man, this vampire did. Bill had only used her and even if he did grow to care about her in the end, he still continued to lie and manipulate her and use her for his own needs. Sookie knew Eric wanted her badly right now. She could feel how badly he wanted her by the pressure against her nearly bare backside.

Eric only continued to nuzzle her and gently run his fingers up and down her arm as he held her close. Eric could feel her slight trembling and knew that she was scared. He did not want her scared of him. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. The look of fear to a vampire is usually a big turn on but Eric did not want that from Sookie. When Eric entered Sookie's warm folds for the first time he wanted to see the look of desire and need in her eyes as he gave her pleasure, not fear.

Eric could wait. It would be worth it. Their first time would be perfect, not something she may regret later. If Eric was ever going to convince her to bond with him permanently, then he had to make sure Sookie was with him ever step of the way by her own choice. He would not force her to do anything she did not want to do.

In that instant Eric realized that he truly loved Sookie. He was not sure when he fell in love with her but he knew that she mattered to him more than any other ever had and he would never let her go. She was his. She was his mate. She was his partner. She was his eternity.

Eric felt a wet tear drop to his arm and realize Sookie was crying. He pulled her even tighter to his chest and whispered in her ear, "My Sookie. It is okay. I will never do anything you don't want. I am here with you and I am not going anywhere. I will not force you into anything. I will wait. I want you to want me as much as I want you. When we finally come to join, it will be perfect. And you will not shed any tears of fear because you will want this as much as I want this. Sleep now Sookie. rest."

Lying in the arms of one of the most powerful frightening vampires of all of North America, Sookie fell asleep in peace.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sookie woke to a room in pitch black. She laid there wrapped in two steel arms and tried to remember where she was. She probably should have panicked to be in such a position with huge arms holding her tightly to a massive chest but for some reason she felt safe, safer than she had felt in a long time. As the fog lifted from her brain Sookie remembered where she was and that the steel arms circling her belonged to Eric Northman.

She also realized it was daytime as Eric was in his day rest and oblivious to anything happening around him. Why was it so dark? Shouldn't there be light coming through the windows? WINDOWS! Sookie gasped as she recalled the entire opposing wall was covered in windows last night. How could a vampire sleep in a room with windows? Sookie struggled a bit to free herself from Eric's grasp and she sat up on the edge of the bed. Fumbling a bit on the table beside the bed, Sookie found the lamp and turned on the light. She blinked at the sudden brightness but soon focused her eyes.

Sookie turned to look at the sleeping vampire by her side and he did not appear to be disturbed by the light. Slowly she stood and made her way to the curtains in front of her. Carefully pulling back the curtains she saw steel shutters firmly in place. They must be on a timer and closed last night automatically before dawn. As Sookie had fell asleep in Eric's arms before dawn she never heard them descend.

Sookie turned and looked at the large vampire sleeping soundly in the bed she had just vacated. He was gorgeous. Even with his hair in bit of disarray and sticking up at odd angles he was a sight to see. Thinking about that sight, Sookie realized she must look a fright and moved to the bathroom to take care of some human business and freshen up. Sookie returned shortly later and could not help but walk back to the bed to gaze down at Eric once more.

What a perfect specimen he was. Every angle and muscle perfectly chiseled and for eternity. She knew what Godric must have seen the first moment he came across Eric. Perfection! And she could understand why Godric could not walk away. Not that Sookie was a big fan of gay love or anything. But she knew vampires saw physical beauty in both sexes and did not differentiate between the two. Godric was a handsome vampire too. As she remembered the way the two had looked standing side by side in Dallas just months ago she realized they where a very handsome pair. Eric with his broad chest and rippling muscles and Godric with his lean build and soft gentle smile where a remarkable pair.

Eric only seemed to seek the company of females in all the time she had known him but Sookie knew that most makers had a sexual relationship with their children at one time. Even at Godric's pending death, Eric had clung to him and begged him to stay. There was not animosity or hatred there. Eric had truly loved Godric with all his heart and despite what their relationship may or may not have been it was beautiful.

Sookie sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to gently grab the edge of the covers. As Sookie pulled the covers down slowly, she took in more and more of Eric's perfect body. As the covers came to rest just above the deep chiseled V in Eric's torso, Sookie hesitated and stopped. Was this really right? Should she be looking at Eric in all his glory when he was dead to the world in his daytime rest? Wasn't this wrong? Sookie considered this briefly then smiled to herself. Eric Northman was many things but modest was not one of them. He would love nothing more than to know she had explored his body as he rested. He would probably take great delight in knowing she did this.

With a deep breath, Sookie continued to pull the covers down lower. Eric's manhood hung limp in his sleep but even so it was still massive. Sookie recalled seeing Eric in the bar basement with the dancer in his top form. He was huge and compared to Bill actually a bit daunting. Sookie reached her hand out to take his soft member in her hands and she began to stroke it. Despite Eric's daytime stupor, his member began to twitch in her hand and grew just a bit but still hung in half mast. Sookie stroked it a bit more then released it to move her fingers down lower to cup his balls. They were soft and cool to her touch and covered in mounds of blond curls. Vikings must have enjoyed the extra hair living in the harsh cold temperatures of the far North. Winters were brutal there and any extra protection must have been welcomed.

Sookie released his balls and moved her hand up and over his hip. She gently caressed his bare ass and marveled at the muscles she felt there. Sookie remembered the sight of his ass muscles flexing when she caught him with the dancer in the middle of some fierce fucking. She felt a pang of jealousy as she recalled this and thought she had no right to be jealous. After all, she had just come from what was a romantic date with Bill and having just been proposed to before his disappearance Eric's activities should not have mattered.

Realizing how things had changed in the past few weeks, Sookie sighed. That night she found Eric in the basement she would have never believed she would be sitting her now with Eric exploring his body and enjoying it. Sookie pulled the covers back up to keep her Viking warm and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. As Sookie stood to go shower and get ready for the day she pondered. When did she start thinking of Eric as 'Her Viking'?

After dressing and making herself presentable with just a touch of makeup, Sookie scanned the house and found a cluster of human minds downstairs and a few scattered around the house. Outside she could sense the minds of shifters and she figured this must be the vampires' daytime guards. Carefully closing the door behind her, Sookie went downstairs in search of coffee and maybe a bit something for a late breakfast.

Sookie found a group on men and women in the kitchen downstairs working while casually speaking to each other. When she walked into the room all eyes turned to take in the new member to their group. Sookie plastered her crazy Sookie smile in place as she heard their random thoughts. _So this is the latest fang banger the vamps have chosen….she looks too pure to be a fang banger….how could someone who looks so innocent associate with vampires….what a pity, I sure would have loved to have found this pussy first….I suppose she thinks she is special, she has no idea the number of women and men that pass through this house each day…._

Sookie tried to act normal and disregard their comments. She asked, "I am so sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could get a cup of coffee? I am just not myself until I have a cup each day." Sookie stood nervously wondering at how they would respond.

A nice older woman who was standing closest to the sink responded first. "Yes ma'am. I will get you a cup right away. Would you like anything to eat also? I am sure you must be hungry as well." She replied with a sweet motherly smile on her face.

Sookie replied with her good southern manners. "I would not want to put you out in any way; if I can just get a cup of coffee that would be just great."

The older woman shrugged and tusked as if it would be more of an inconvenience not to serve her something to eat. The kind older woman quickly grabbed a cup and saucer from the cabinet above her and placed it on a tray on the counter. She pulled a carafe out of the cabinet as well and quickly filled it with the steaming coffee in the pot on the counter. She added a small cup of Cream and Sugar to the tray and a cloth napkin and spoon and scooped up the tray. Turning her head to look as Sookie she smiled and motioned for Sookie to follow her.

The woman moved through two swinging doors opposite the room into what appeared to be a small dining area near a large bay window. The window looked out onto the grounds in the back and Sookie could see a garden and a small pond flowing through the area. There were thousands of flowers and bushes and green plants everywhere. It was beautiful. As she gazed in awe at the scene before her, she thought how Gran would have loved to have seen this.

The older lady placed the tray on the table and told Sookie to sit and enjoy her coffee and she would return shortly with something to nourish her bones. Sookie smiled warmly and thanked the woman and she turned to return to the kitchen.

Almost an hour later after thoroughly enjoying her breakfast of eggs, pork chops, biscuits, gravy and hash browns, Sookie decided to return to her room since she really did not know what to do with herself. It was about 2pm and her Vampire would be sleeping for at least another 5 hours. After Sookie reached the top of the stairs she began to glance into the open doors of the rooms as she moved back towards her room.

Sookie stopped as she peered into what must have been a library. She never had seen so many books in one place other than the public library in Bon Temps. Sookie ventured into the room and gazed at all the books surrounding her in the very tall bookshelves. The books went all the way to the ceiling and there was a ladder along the wall that had to have been used to reach the books at the very top. Sookie strolled along the closest wall of books and perused the titles. There were all types of books. Some in languages she could not read and others in English were very old and new. Sookie spotted a cluster of books by one author that she liked. She reached out and ran her finger along the spines and pulled out one book she had never read. She read the back of the book and it sounded interesting. She thought this would be a good way to kill some daylight while she waited for her Viking to rise.

Sookie returned to her room with her book and kicked off her shoes at the door as she entered. Sookie looked around the room trying to decide where she wanted to curl up and read. The stiff chairs at the table by the sealed windows did not look inviting and the one arm chair sat across the room did not have a lamp near. Sookie turned her eyes back to the bed and sighed. She knew that was where she wanted to curl up, next to Eric.

Sookie climbed back into the bed and propped her pillows up behind her and opened the book. Sookie lost herself in the story. She became engulfed in the world between the pages and lost track of time. Her eyes began to grow heavy as she fought to continue to read. Soon she dropped the book from her hands and curled up into the side of her sleeping vampire and fell asleep herself.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_If you are uncomfortable with the more graphic lemony goodness, then you may wish to skip this chapter, however if you fantasize about having your own Viking Sex God then you may wish to read this twice…ha ha ha_

Chapter 9

Sookie awoke to feel lips traveling up and down her neck. She sighed at the pleasure she found in such a simple act. As she opened her eyes she looked into the eyes of an obviously very aroused vampire.

"Sookie, I can't think of anything I enjoy more than to wake with your warm body cuddled up close to me. Your scent fills me and I am lost in my desire to touch you. You are exquisite and no one can compare to you." Eric cooed as he once again reach for Sookie and took her in his arms to kiss her.

Sookie continued to kiss Eric until she had to break the kiss to breath. His hands had begun to travel all over her body one hand had firmly taken hold of the back of her neck to keep her pressed close and the other had found it's way down to the soft skin peaking out of the bottom of her panties. He squeezed and kneaded the delicate skin on the bottom of her right buttock. Slowly he moved his hand further north to rub his long fingers along the entrance to her womb.

Sookie allowed a moan to escape her lips as she arched her back to allow Eric better access. Eric quickly responded and his fingers began to pull the fabric of her panties to the side to gain entry. Eric lowered the hand from the back of her neck to firmly take hold of Sookie's upper back as he rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him. His lips sought out her lips and the kiss grew in far more intensity. Eric stroked first one then two of his digits into Sookie's wet passage. Soon Sookie felt a third finger move further to begin to stroke her clit. The waves of pleasure were quickly taking control of Sookie. She tilted her pelvis and dropped both her legs to straddle his waist to allow Eric an even better connection. At the same time she dove her own tongue down Eric's throat with an intensity she had never before experienced.

Sookie heard and felt Eric's low growl of pleasure. In a movement faster than her eyes could see, Eric grabbed a hold of Sookie's dress and ripped it from her body. He then moved from the kiss to travel his mouth further down her throat and closer to her aching breasts. Sookie arched her back further to press her breasts closer to Eric's mouth and to press her crotch against Eric's probing fingers more. She wanted more, far more.

As Eric nudged the fabric down on her lacy bra he latched onto one breast in earnest. Sookie felt his fangs grazing the skin on either side of her nipple as Eric hungrily sucked and rolled her nipple between his tongue and teeth. Sookie continued to moan and buck in Eric's arms. She wanted to touch him desperately and she tried to move her hands in between her chest and his to span her fingers across those rippling muscles. Eric realized what she wanted and quickly flipped her over to her back. This broke the contact between his hand and her pussy and she whimpered from the loss of contact.

Eric did not hesitate as he quickly shredded her panties to allow himself better access to Sookie's hot moist center. He dove his hand back between her legs and took hold of Sookie's clit and between his thumb and finger and began to rub it. His other three fingers dove into her channel to quickly pump between her wet folds causing Sookie to continue to squirm and now pant. Sookie opened her eyes and look up into Eric's eyes as he hovered over her body supported by one of his arms on the bed beside her. Sookie took hold of that arm and traveled up his arm and over his shoulder to join the other hand that was firmly kneading the muscles of his chest. Sookie lifted her head and lathed her tongue across one of his nipples and heard Eric's long hiss escape between his clenched teeth. His fangs had lowered even more and hung over his bottom lips. The hunger on his face was evident and Sookie had never seen a more beautiful sight. Sookie quickly moved her mouth over to his other nipple and bit and sucked at it with as much strength as she could muster. Eric continued to moan in ecstasy and Sookie relished the fact she could render the amazing vampire to her mercy.

Sookie was driving Eric insane. No one had ever pushed him so far and had him in such a state. Eric was always in control and he was quickly loosing just that. His desire to consume her was overtaking him and he could not wait another second. Breaking the contact of Sookie to his chest, Eric began to lower himself down Sookie's body never breaking eye contact. Eric removed his hand from Sookie's wet pussy to move her leg to open to allow him better access. Sookie gasped from the loss of contact but also from the knowledge that she would soon have something better stroking her wet center.

Still keeping eye contact Eric lowered himself between Sookie's legs and lapped with his tongue in one long stroke from the center of her pussy to her clit. Her taste was magnificent. If he thought she smelled of fae and her blood was tangled with the taste of fae, it was nothing to her juices. She tasted amazing and in that moment, Eric knew he would spend many an hours between her legs for all the eternity they had left together. Nothing had ever tasted so sweet, so pure….so perfect. As Eric dove his tongue in between her legs to pump where his fingers had just left, Sookie's eyes began to flutter and the moans escaping her mouth began to grow louder and more frenzied.

Eric continued to lap at and pound into Sookie's pussy with such intensity that he had no idea how long he had been doing this. Sookie's pants had grown out of control and she began to beg Eric for release. She was so close to her release and Eric could not wait for the explosion to hit his tongue but first he wanted to feed from her. Replacing his tongue with his three fingers, Eric continued to thrust into Sookie as he ran his tongue along Sookie's inner thigh. Finding the sweet spot, Eric quickly sunk his fangs into her soft flesh and began to draw her sweet blood into his mouth and down his throat.

The taste of her newly enriched fae blood was so powerful that for the first time in his life, Eric came from just feeding with no contact at all to his cock. Eric shot load after load of cum onto the sheets as he lay between Sookie's legs. Knowing he must stop before he severely weakened Sookie, Eric stopped his feeding and licked the puncture wounds with his tongue to capture not only the last few drops of her blood but also to seal the wound. Grabbing a hold of both her hips, Eric lifted her pelvis to allow himself better access and he once again dove his tongue even further into her channel.

"Eric, OH GOD, Eric! Don't Stop! Oh GOOOOOOOD!" she moaned as the spasms took over her body and Eric felt and tasted the results of his actions on his tongue. As her juices flowed down his throat the growl of desire began to build in Eric's throat and as he released his growls the vibrations sent Sookie over once again in a second climax.

Still panting and with her fingers tangled in Eric's hair, Eric began to move up her body running his tongue along her lower stomach all the way to her waiting hard nipples. He did not want to break the connection to her body as he once again began to suckle at her breasts. Even as Sookie continued to pant, Eric moved his knee in between her legs to nudge them further apart. His throbbing erection grazed against Sookie's wet hot center.

Sookie moved her hands from her hold of Eric's head to run down his strong back and to firmly take hold of his tight ass. Sookie pulled as his backside to urge him to join her. Eric immediately took the hint and began to rub his cock along Sookie's wet channel. Eric lifted himself up to his knees and as Sookie watched, Eric slowly began to guide his throbbing cock into her. Sookie could not take her eyes off of this erotic sight. Eric could not as well. His eyes glowed as he continued to watch Sookie's lips circle Eric's enormous cock as it sank further into her. Eric did not stop until his pelvis was pressed completely up against Sookie. Eric lifted his eyes to connect to Sookie's and began to slowly move in and out of her sweet passage.

Sookie began to moan as she felt the fullness between her legs. Eric kept up the steady pace and it soon became maddening. Sookie wanted more and she wanted it harder. Sookie always thought she was meek in bed but something about being with Eric was driving her insane. Sookie bucked beneath Eric and began to grunt to try to signal to Eric what she wanted.

"Sookie? What is it lover? What do you want? Tell me and I will give you whatever you want." Eric purred. Sookie only continued to grunt and look at Eric in desperation. She did not know how to voice what she wanted. She had only been with Bill before and she had let him set the pace. But this was different. This was raw and wild.

"Do you like the feel of my cock buried in your pussy, Sookie? You feel amazing wrapped around my cock, do you like the way it feels to have me pumping my large cock in and out of you? Tell me Sookie. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me what you want my cock to do to your sweet pussy." Eric continued to push not only into Sookie physically but also into her mind. Sookie could feel Eric trying to push his glamour onto her, trying to will her to answer him.

"Eric…" Sookie moaned. "Eric I want more. Please Eric." Sookie begged.

"What do you want exactly lover? Tell me." Eric responded not pausing in his firm but slow strokes.

Gasping as Sookie's body began to shake at the pleasure Eric was giving her, she struggled to catch her breath. Eric leaned over to put his lips right next to Sookie's ear and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"NO, NO, please no" Sookie gasped.

Eric began to slow down and Sookie whimpered at the lost friction. Again he whispered right next to her ear allowing his lips to graze her earlobe, "Then tell me what you want Sookie. I want to hear the words from your sweet lips. Tell me what you want me to do to you to bring you such pleasure.'

Sookie had never voiced her desires out loud before. But with Eric rubbing his cheek against hers and his cool breath blowing against her ear and neck, Sookie could do nothing but respond.

"Eric, I want you to take me harder. I want to feel your balls slam against my ass as you take me hard and fast." As the words escaped Sookie's lips she was shocked in that instant. She could not believe she had actually said that aloud. She could hardly believe she had admitted it to herself either.

At that comment, Eric groaned and whispered back into Sookie's ear, "As you wish" and then raised back up to his knees and grabbed a hold of both her thighs as he began to slam his hard shaft into Sookie's dripping cunt. The feeling was overwhelming. Every nerve in Sookie's body began to tingle. Fire shot down her spine and did not end till it reached her toes.

As Eric pounded into her, Sookie could think of nothing but wanting more. Eric began to move at a vampiric speed and his thrusts were nothing but a blur. Sookie felt the heat swell in her nether regions and soon the climax overtook her. She moaned and called Eric's name so loudly she was sure ever vampire on the grounds heard her. Before Sookie came down from her climax she felt Eric tense up as he slowed down to slam into her with sure deep thrusts. Sookie felt Eric's cool release as he moaned and groaned with his final release.

As Sookie caught her breath, Eric pulled out and lay down beside her. He pulled Sookie into his arms and began to nuzzle her neck. Eric held Sookie while she came down from the high. Eric listened as Sookie's breathing soon moved into a rhythm of sleep.

"Sleep my Sookie. We will have plenty of time to explore each other later. Time is ours and we will enjoy it immensely together, forever."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_I have appreciated all your comments. They have given me great encouragement to continue writing more stories. Thank you all and since we had a bit of lemons it is time for life to come crashing back on Sookie once again…._

Chapter 10

Sookie woke to an empty bed. Eric was gone. As she lay there stretching her sore muscles, she thought about their recent lovemaking. Sure some may say it was just sex, but when Sookie had looked into Eric's eyes she swore she could see far more there. Could Eric really love her? After her experience with Bill and what she saw from other vampires she feared that this was not really possible. Claudine and Claude had sworn to her that vampires were incapable of love. They told her that vampires only sought to conquer and take power. Once this was acquired they moved on. Sookie panicked for just a moment as she wondered if now Eric would be through with her.

Sookie heard the door to the room open and she quickly turned her head expecting to see Eric's return. Pam stood there in the open door. Pam stepped into the room and softly shut the door behind her. Sookie pulled the covers up to cover her naked form as Pam cleared her throat to signal she was about to speak, as vampires have no reason to clear their throats.

"Sookie, I came to speak to you in private. Eric doesn't know I have come and he would be furious if he knew. However, I think I must tell you that I will not stand to see you permanently bond to Eric. I am going to find a way to stop this union. I will not allow you to kill my master. Eric was destined to walk this earth for many more centuries and I will not stand by as he plots his demise." Pam fumed.

"Pam, I don't know what you are talking about." Sookie pleaded. She had never seen Pam so angry at her before. Sookie began to glance around her in search of some way to get away. She was truly afraid of what Pam would do next.

Pam began to stalk closer to her as she spoke "I don't know how you did it. But you have poisoned my master's mind. He can think of nothing or no one including himself except for you. YOU! A mere breather! Bonding to a human permanently is unbreakable. And at your mortal death Eric will no longer be able to go on. He will meet the sun as surely as I stand before you. I will not allow this. If you don't see reason then I will end you myself!"

Sookie quickly began to pull herself across the bed to the other side. Never taking her eyes off of Pam, Sookie struggled to stand still pulling the sheet with her as if it offered some sort of protection. Pam had moved half way across the room by this point. Sookie knew she was waiting for an answer but she did not understand what Pam was talking about. Surely Eric would not end his existence just because she died. That was too absurd to even consider.

As Sookie tried to grasp what Pam was speaking of, she saw Pam's eyes grow large and the pupil's dilate. "Oh No!" Sookie gasped. She realized that Pam had just caught her fae scent and she realized that if she thought she was in danger before that was an understatement to the current situation she was now in.

As Sookie turned to lunge herself towards the bathroom door, Pam leaped across the room in one fluid motion and tackled Sookie to the ground. Sookie felt Pam's fangs sink into her back and Sookie screamed. This could not be happening she thought. No, No, No. After all she had been through she could not meet her final death like this.

As Sookie uselessly tried to fight her way free, Pam only let go a moment to latch on again at the main artery in her neck. Sookie could only whimper as she had no strength to yell or fight anymore.

At that moment Sookie heard the door slam into the room and Eric grabbed Pam and threw her into the opposite wall. Plaster crumbled and wood splintered around her as she crumbled to the floor. However, this was not going to stop her. She quickly jumped to her feet and despite Eric's presence in the room she once again lunged towards Sookie. The blood lust had total control of her and even her maker's presence did not seem to stop her.

Eric plunged his fist right into Pam's face and drove her once again across the room from the sheer impact. Before Pam could rise, Eric roared "STOP THIS! As your Maker I command you!"

Instantly Pam froze. Even as the blood slowly dripped from Pam's mouth, her eyes remained dilated and still glued to Sookie's form puddle in the floor with blood pooling around her. Sookie lay on the ground and watched the scene unfold in front of her. She could not move or even raise her head. She felt like a weight was pressing her into the ground. The last time she felt like this, Bill had nearly drained her dry in the back of the truck when she had saved him from Lorena.

Other vampires had begun to gather outside of the door. Hearing all the commotion up stairs they quickly came to see what was happening. Eric immediately realized that with Sookie's blood pooling on the floor, things could quickly get out of control. Grabbing Pam in his right hand he dragged her to the door and tossed her into the group of vampires standing just outside of the room.

"Take her and go downstairs NOW!" Eric roared. The vampires just stood there and looked at Eric trying to decide if they had to do as he said.

Suddenly a loud booming voice rose from the bottom floor. "Leave them be! Bring Ms. Pam down with you and leave Eric to take care of Ms. Sookie." the King of Texas commanded.

Immediately Pam was dragged down the stairs by the obedient vampires of Texas and Eric turned to Sookie. Eric bent and cradled Sookie in his arms. Blood was oozing from her neck and back. Eric began to lick her wounds to close them. He had to close them before he could give her his blood or she would not be able to contain his blood long enough to heal. As soon as all the wounds appeared to be closed, Eric cradled Sookie in one arm and bit into his other wrist. He lowered his wrist to Sookie's mouth and gently pressed it to her lips.

"Drink Sookie! Please, drink. You have lost a lot of blood. You must drink or I fear you will slip into a coma or worse." Eric pleaded.

Sookie tried to hold her eyes open and focus on Eric but the darkness was pulling her down. Sookie heard Claudine's voice calling to her and she knew if she turned into the darkness Claudine would be there for her. But Sookie did not want to go to Claudine; she wanted to stay with Eric. Realizing this, Sookie tried to latch her mouth around Eric's wrist to swallow the powerful blood he was offering her. As the first drops began to flow down Sookie's throat she felt the rush of power. This gave her enough strength to take a true draw on his wrist and pull a full mouthful of blood into her mouth. It was sheer heaven. Nothing in her life had ever tasted so amazing. Sure she had had Bill's blood a few times, but his blood had been heavy and metallic. Eric's blood was rich and almost a pure cream to taste. Perfect! Sookie drew on Eric's wrist a few more times until Eric slowly pulled away.

"That's enough my Sookie. That should do, you don't want to take too much, as I know you are not ready to move in my world." Eric replied softly as he stroked her hair back from her face. Eric sat there in the middle of the bloody floor cradling Sookie's form in his arms as she felt the power of his blood spread through her body.

A few moments later, Eric stood with Sookie still cradled in his arms and he took her into the bathroom. Still holding Sookie, he sat down on the edge of the tub and with one arm, leaned across to begin filling the tub. After enough water had entered the tub to be comfortable, Eric turned and lowered Sookie into the tub. Sookie sighed as the warm water lapped at her skin. She had not realized she had grown so cold. She figured between the massive blood lost and absorbing Eric's cold blood it had lowered her body temperature.

Eric then reached for a sponge and some bath wash and began to bathe Sookie. Sookie tilted her head to watch Eric, too weak to speak just yet but she wanted to look at him as he gently lifted one arm and then her other and rub the soapy sponge up and down from her hands to her shoulder. Sookie looked into Eric's eyes and as he met her eyes he smiled gently. Sookie realized she was smiling back.

After Eric had bathed her thoroughly, he helped her out of the tub and sat her on the edge of the counter. Using a large towel, he gently padded her dry then in the blink of an eye, he disappeared and returned with another of his dress shirts. Eric eased the shirt around her and helped her put her arms through, he then began to button her up. Once she was dressed, he once again scooped her up in his arms and moved back into the bedroom to lay her gently on the bed. He gathered the lost comforter and covered her still form. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, he told her to rest now.

Sookie watched as Eric took the sheet Sookie had been clutching to her body upon Pam's attack and begin soaking up her blood that had pooled on the floor. Eric took the bloody sheet to the trash can in the bathroom then she heard water running and Eric returned with a wet towel to again wipe the blood that remained on the bare wood floors. Luckily her blood had not reached the beautiful floor rug that run along the foot of the bed. Sookie tried to continue to watch Eric clean the blood from the floor but the traumatic attack began to take its toll and her eyes began to flutter and she drifted to sleep.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_I must say that I laughed out loud at many of the reviews. As a whole, most of you were very angry with Pam. But Pam is a special person, she does what she thinks is right without thinking about the whole picture sometimes and she really doesn't understand Eric and Sookie's relationship because she has never been in one herself. _

_Now Eric is very upset and in true Vampire form he acts first and thinks later. So try not to be too hard on him. As you know, eventually, Sookie will put him in his place…._

_Short and sweet….enjoy!_

Chapter 11

After Eric finished cleaning Sookie's most addictive scented blood from the floor and disposed of the bloody rags, he went to check on Sookie. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He then quickly exited the room to go in search of Pam. As he descended the stairs he found two Weres standing on either side of the stairs at the bottom. He told them not to allow anyone but him to go upstairs. The guards nodded and said that was the orders they had been given by the King. Eric then asked where Pam was and he was told she had been taken to the vampire restraining quarters located in the basement. After receiving directions to the basement, Eric quickly left to find Pam.

Pam sat quietly and proudly in the straight chair in the center of the cell. She had silver chains around her ankles chaining her to the floor. The vampires had wrapped her ankles with a thick padding before putting the chains on so they would keep her put but not burn her skin. After the blood lust had released its hold on her body, Pam had remembered what she had done. Pam knew Eric was furious with her. She could feel it in the bond and she did not know what she was going to say to her maker to get herself out of this mess.

Pam looked up as she felt her maker enter the cell. As Pam looked into the eyes of her father, friend, brother and lover she realized the mess she was truly in. She had never in her entire existence been on the receiving end of the look in her makers eyes at that moment. Pam feared she may be meeting her final death this night.

Pam remained still and quiet as she felt the waves of pure anger roll off of Eric. Bloody tears began to pool in her eyes as she felt the disgust and condemnation through their bond. Pam had messed up before and Eric had punished her for it but he had always still felt compassion even during his punishment. There was no compassion there now. Pam felt totally alone for the first time in her vampire existence.

"Would you care to explain why you went to Sookie's room? Can you explain why you went against my orders that NO vampire was to enter her room? Why would MY CHILD disrespect my orders and go against my wishes? Can you tell me WHY!" Eric roared.

Bloody tears began to fall down Pam's face and she made no move to wipe them away. She did not have an answer that Eric wanted to hear. She did not know what to say. It was useless. There were no words to take back her actions.

As Eric watched her sit silently he began to circle her as he spoke. "Have I not given you everything you ever needed since I took you to be by my side? Have I not spent the last two centuries teaching you all you needed to know to be a powerful vampire? Did I not spend over a 1,000 years walking this earth from the guidance of my maker who spent over 2,000 years on this earth? Have I ever forced you to do anything without a just reason?" Eric paused in questions for a moment as he continued to walk around Pam who still remained unmoving and quiet in the center of the room.

"You have nothing to say?" He paused once again to give Pam a chance to reply. Pam again sat perfectly still and said nothing.

"Fine, you want to say nothing, then you will listen to me very carefully. You will cease to be in contact with Sookie. You will not be within the same city limits as she is at ANY point. You will not call and speak to her and you will in no way try to contact her. As I plan to be by Sookie's side for the next near 100 years then you will not be by my side. If you come so close that I can sense you, I will kill you on the spot." Eric hissed.

Pam gasped as she realized her maker's intentions. Eric was banishing her from his side. Pam would not be allowed to stand by her maker's side. Pam looked up into Eric's eyes pleadingly. As more tears began to fall she finally opened her mouth, "Eric…" she began to plead.

"SILENCE!" Eric roared. "I gave you a chance to speak and you did not. Now you will only listen!" Eric stopped in front of Pam and leaned down to look directly into her bloody eyes. "I have found my chosen mate in Sookie. There will be no other. And if it comes to you or Sookie, there is no choice. It will be Sookie. It will ALWAYS be Sookie!"

At that last statement, Eric stood and turned and walked out of the cell and back up the stairs never sparing her a second glance. Shortly later two vampires entered and unchained her ankles. Pam was escorted back upstairs, through the front door, and out the gate of the complex. As the gates closed behind Pam she realized that she was truly alone. Her maker had banished her and as he would surely die before her, Pam realized she would walk the earth alone.

Eric returned upstairs and found Sookie still sleeping soundly. Eric heard a slight tap on the doorframe behind him and he turned. Three Weres stood in the door and one carried a tool box and the other held a new door. They were there to repair the damage done to the door upon Eric crashing into the room to save Sookie. Eric nodded to them and they quickly began their work to repair the damage. Eric stood silently and gazed at Sookie's sleeping form as he felt his child mover further and further away from him.

After the Weres repaired the door they closed the door and left the floor. Eric moved to the door to lock it and then he walked in the bathroom to strip and shower the remaining blood from his own body. After toweling dry, Eric climbed into bed with Sookie and pulled her into his arms. Sookie moaned slightly, not in pain but in pleasure, and buried her head into Eric's shoulder and continued to sleep soundly.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sookie awoke to find Eric snuggled up against her back. His arms were wrapped around her firmly and one finger was gently stroking the back of her hand. As she began to wake up her memory of what had happened began to flood back. How was she supposed to live like this? If every turn she had to worry that she may come in contact with a vampire and he would lose control and drain her dry. If Pam could not control herself then no other vampire that she could run into would surely try to either. Pam! Oh no. What had Eric done to Pam?

Sensing her wakefulness and her increasing agitation, Eric purred "Its okay Sookie. Everything is okay. You have healed and you will be just fine. Calm down my lover."

"Eric, this is bad. This is really bad." Sookie began to protest.

"Everything will be okay Sookie. I will fix everything, don't worry." Eric replied. But Eric could not fix this. How could he fix her scent? Sookie began to imagine what her life would be like. Trapped inside her home from sunset to dawn unless she was accompanied by Eric and even then that could still be dangerous.

"Eric you can't fix this. How can you fix my scent? This is out of your control. What am I suppose to do? Am I suppose to live like a prisoner. Locked in my own home and only allowed to leave after sunrise and forced to return to my shelter before sunset. I can't live like that. It will drive me mad." Sookie moaned as she rolled over to look Eric in the eyes.

"Sookie, I will figure something out. There has to be a way to fix this. You were not like this before. Something has changed and we just have to figure out what it is and how to change you back to the way you were before…." Eric just stopped mid sentence as a thought hit him. He began to glare at no one in particular as he realized what had happened.

"What Eric? What are you thinking?" Sookie asked.

"The Fae. I should have known. I told you that you could not trust the Fae. Why did they take you to Fae for those three weeks? Did they ever tell you?" Eric asked. The smirk on his face made Sookie believe he already knew the answer to his question.

"No, Claudine said I just needed a break. We never spoke of much about my life here except when they tried to convince me that I should stay away from vampires. They even said I could stay in Fae if I wanted." Sookie told Eric. She still did not understand what he was getting at.

"HA!" Eric huffed loudly as he sat up in bed. "Exactly. They wanted to find a way to force you to stay in Fae. They wanted to force you to release your connection to the Vampire world. So they tainted your smell. They forced you to have a stronger Fae smell so it would not be safe around vampires. Your only choice would be to return to Fae to ensure your safety."

Sookie's mouth fell open in shock. Could they really have done this to her on purpose? Was Eric right? Sookie had enjoyed her three weeks in Fae as it was a lovely place. But it was a lovely place to visit, it was not her home. She wanted to live in her house in Bon Temps.

Could they really have done this on purpose? Eric had told her that the Fae always have ulterior motives and never to trust them. Right before Sookie had returned home she had begun to sense that something was wrong. Now what was she suppose to do.

Tears began to pool in Sookie's eyes and Eric reached out and took her in his arms. As he pulled her body up to cradle her in his arms he began to run his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner and try to comfort her. "Don't worry lover. I will figure something out. This may wear off or maybe there is something we can do to reverse it. I will figure this out, I promise. Don't give up on me."

Eric had always come through for Sookie. Even when things looked bad before, he had always found a way to protect her. Sookie knew he would do the same again. One thing Eric was good at was a challenge. He would work through this problem just like he had every other and he would find a solution.

Maybe Sookie could find a way to reach Claudine and she could confront her about her increased Fae scent. All Sookie had was time to figure this out. And they would, as long as they could keep themselves alive and safe from the Queen until then.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric and took the comfort he had to offer her. Eric pulled his head back and leaned in to gently kiss Sookie on the lips. Quickly the kiss began to move into something far less gentle. As Eric began to roll over to lay Sookie back down on the bed to get a better position to move things along Sookie's stomach began to growl.

Eric pulled back from the embrace and broke the kiss to look down into Sookie's quickly flaming cheeks. "I think that is a signal that someone missed their meal time!" Eric teased. Sookie playfully pushed Eric away and rolled off the bed to make her way to the restroom to deal with her other human needs.

"Do you want to call downstairs and ask for something to be sent up to me?" Sookie asked as she began to walk into the bathroom.

"No, Eric replied. Why don't you put on something nice and I will arrange for something to be set out for you by the pool. We can lounge by the pool for awhile and maybe we can take a dip since you obviously can't work on your tan at night." Eric teased.

"Really Eric?" Sookie asked. "Are you sure it will be safe for me?"

"I will arrange everything. Now go get ready."

When Sookie came out of the bathroom, Eric was not in the room. Sookie quickly moved to the dressing room to find something to where. She searched high and low but she could find no bathing suit. Now that was odd. Pam was so thorough in everything she got for Sookie except for sleeping garments. Surely Pam would have thought to get her a bathing suit. Finally giving up, Sookie slipped on a pair of lacy yellow panties and a pale yellow sundress with small flowers circling the hem and sleeves. It had rows and rows of elastic sewn into the fabric to create a clingy form around the top half of Sookie's torso. There were sleeves built into the garment but they were designed to drop from the shoulder and create a full bare shoulder look. Sookie decided to forgo a bra as with the gathered fabric around her chest, it provided some concealment and gave her a bit of support. Besides, she was sure the Viking would love it.

Still smiling, Sookie pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail and applied just a tad of lip gloss. She decided to skip the perfume because her Fae scent was far more appealing to Eric the anything in a bottle.

Sookie stepped out into the room prepared to wait for Eric's return but he was already standing in the room waiting for her. She had not heard his entry but vampires are naturally very stealthy. As Sookie's eyes fell upon her vampire she forgot to breathe for a moment. Catching her breath Sookie began to take in Eric's appearance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Eric was wearing a pair of white cotton pants with drawstrings around the ankles with a pair of flip flops. He had a large white cotton shirt hanging on that hung open and he wore no shirt underneath. Sookie could see the dusting of blond hair across his massive muscled chest. His pants hung low and the V indention at his waist was clear to see. Sookie had to swallow as she realized she had begun to drool. Eric was a spectacular specimen and anything he wore or didn't wear always looked amazing, but this casual cabana boy style began to give Sookie some wild fantasies.

Smiling at her, Eric extended his hand to her "Shall we?"

Oh, he knew what he was doing to her. But that was fine; two could play at this game. Sookie began to walk toward Eric making sure to put a slight sway in her hips. As she took his hand she squeezed it lightly and pulled it up to her cheek to rub the back of his hand across her soft cheek, making sure to graze the side of his arm across her hard nipple through the fabric of her dress. Sookie saw the sparkle in Eric's eyes and knew he did not miss a thing. As he began to lean into her, Sookie began backing toward the door and pulling Eric's hand to urge him forward. "Let's go Eric, I am starving!"

Sookie was starving, but it wasn't food that was on her mind right then. Eric led her downstairs and out the back French doors onto a large patio. He continued to guide her down the rock path to the patio surrounding the pool. There she found a table set up with many delicious finger foods. There was a large pitcher of frozen margaritas complete with a glass with little umbrellas. Sookie couldn't help but smile. She knew she was basically hiding out and taking refuge at some vampire kings home, but to her this felt like a very romantic date that Eric had set up just for her. She forgot about everything and just enjoyed this little piece of heaven that Eric had tried to create just for her.

Eric pulled out a chair for her and after she sat down he grabbed another chair and pulled it to sit close and directly in front of her. As Sookie began to eye the table of offerings and try to decide what to eat first, Eric reached out and grabbed a small shrimp and lightly dipped it into the cold red sauce and said, "Open Sookie, allow me to feed you."

Sookie was shocked that someone would want to do something like this to her, let alone a vampire. Bill had always hated the smell of food and generally sat a bit further away from Sookie when she ate. Bill never said anything, but Sookie could tell that Bill held his breath while she ate. She figured this was to lessen the smell of the food as it no longer was favorable to him.

Here Eric sat and dangled a shrimp in his fingers over her head. Sookie opened her mouth and tilted her head back a bit. Eric slowly lowered the shrimp into her mouth and Sookie quickly bit snapping her teeth at the end before the tail. A hiss escaped Eric's mouth and his eyes began to smolder. 'Oh, this could be fun!' thought Sookie and she smiled back at Eric as she began to chew the delicious morsel.

Eric immediately looked back at the tray of food on the table and then selected what appeared to be a mini quiche. He held it out towards her lips and Sookie opened her mouth and allowed him to place it on her tongue. As Sookie closed her mouth she allowed herself to catch the tip of Eric's finger and she lightly brushed it with her tongue before she pulled back. Eric grinned as he was quickly figuring out her game. He looked back at the table and found a small tart topped with whip cream and once again held it up to her lips. Again Sookie opened her mouth and allowed Eric to place the tart on her tongue. As Sookie began to close her mouth Eric held out his one finger and she saw a drop of whip cream remained on the tip. Without hesitating Sookie quickly took his finger into her mouth and began to suck with much more force than necessary.

Eric moaned with pleasure as did Sookie. They were both thoroughly enjoying this game. In no time at all, Sookie had eaten almost everything on the tray. She was far past hungry but the pleasure from Eric feeding her kept her going far past what she would normally have eaten. Sookie realized how much she had devoured when she began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"As much as I am enjoying this Eric, I must stop. I have eaten way more than I should have." Sookie told Eric as one hand came up to rest on her much filled stomach.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the grounds and let you work off a bit of that meal?" Eric suggested. Eric stood and once again reached out his hand to help her up. Sookie reached for her margarita and carried it in one hand as she held on to Eric with her other hand. He began to guide her along beside him and Sookie didn't question Eric if it was safe. She was sure he would not have suggested the walk if he had not already arranged for her safety.

Eric and Sookie talked about a variety of things. Sookie always enjoyed asking Eric about things from his past because he had been so many places and seen so much in his time. Sookie often had a comment or two to share about some of his tales and Eric roared with laughter at more than two or three of these comments. Eric got her. She always loved that. Even when she hated his guts, he always saw the humor in her sharp responses that if she had said to anyone else, they surely would have only taken offense.

When they returned to the pool side, Eric helped to lower Sookie into a chaise and he sat on the side of the chaise next to her. They continued to talk and laugh and enjoy each others company. Eric rose and walked over to the other side of the pool and turned on the pool lights and some very sensual music. Sookie was soaking in all this and loving every minute of it. Sookie started to take another drink and realized she had already drained her margarita.

Smiling to herself, Sookie called out. "Oh Cabana Boy! It seems my margarita has run dry. Would you be a dear and fetch me a new one?" Sookie cooed in her best spoiled rich girl voice.

Eric turned and smiled one of his sexy but dangerous smiles to her and walked over to grab the pitcher of margarita that still sat at their table. As he sauntered over to her, making sure to lean back into his strut to show off all he had to offer in each step, Sookie began to sweat. Sookie felt drops of sweat began to roll down her chest in between her cleavage and she knew it wasn't from the humidity.

Eric leaned over her delicate frame and refilled her glass and never took his eyes off hers. Sookie didn't know how he knew when the glass was full but he did not spill a drop and filled her glass completely. Eric turned slightly and placed the pitcher on the table beside the chaise and then lowered himself to one knee in front of Sookie. Reaching out he took one leg into his two hands and began to kneed the muscles and rub gently.

Every nerve in Sookie's body went on high alert. Sookie quickly took three large sips of her drink trying to lower her body temperature. Eric began to move his hand down to her feet and sliding off her sandals, he began to massage the soles of her feet. Fire shot all the way up her leg and straight to her coochie. Sookie never thought a foot rub could cause such a reaction but apparently a foot massage from Eric was very powerful.

Sookie tried not to squirm as Eric rubbed first one calf and foot then the other. When he placed her second leg back down on the chaise, Sookie thought she might be able to finally catch her breath but she was wrong. Eric reached out and grabbed both her knees in each hand and wrapped his hand around the outside of her leg and very slowly began to move them up further and further under her dress. His hands did not stop till they reached the side of her hips. Suddenly Eric grabbed the sides of her panties in both his hands and began to pull his hands back down her leg removing her panties as he did so.

Sookie gasped as she felt Eric whip the panties from around her ankles and toss them over his shoulder. Before she could respond Eric reached out and place both his hands on the inside of her knees and this time moved his hands up under her dress and when he reached her center he quickly pushed her legs open so they fell on either side of the chaise lounge. Eric leaned down and pressed his mouth to the inside of Sookie's thigh and began to trail soft kisses further up and up, pushing Sookie's dress up to her waist.

Sookie started to protest but before she could form coherent words, Eric leaned in and began to lick from her very hot wet center to her engorged clit. Sookie could only moan from the pleasure Eric was giving her and Eric did not stop. Eric continued to lap and nibble and suckle at her moist center until Sookie couldn't remain still on the chair. As Sookie began to twist and lift her hips to try to force them further down on Eric's tongue, Eric reached down between her legs and inserted three fingers into her and began to thrust quickly and firmly. Sookie's pants became full out screams of pleasure. Sookie forgot where she was as Eric quickly brought her to a very powerful orgasm. Sookie screamed Eric's name as she clutched his head to her center. After a few more controlled breaths, Sookie released Eric's head from her grasp. Eric gave her a few more careful licks then he pulled back to gaze up into her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_Well aren't we all enjoying the lemons. Sookie and Eric deserve this special time because something always ruins these times for them. I may hold this out for Chapter 15 too. I doubt there are any objections…we got some bonding to do!_

Chapter 14

Sookie could not form words. Even if she could, she had no idea what she was supposed to say. Thanks? That seemed too simple of a response to give someone who had just given her a mind blowing orgasm on a chaise lounge beside a pool.

"How about a swim? I think you might like to cool off?" Eric asked with a shit eating grin. (Well pussy eating was more like it!)

"I don't have a bathing suit. I looked for one in the dressing room but I don't seem to have one." Sookie replied shakily.

"You don't need a bathing suit Sookie. We are alone here." Eric purred.

Sookie had never swum naked before in her life. Sure, she had heard many including Jason talk about going skinny dipping down at the creek but Sookie was brought up to be a fine southern lady and Gran would have been livid if she had heard Sookie was doing such things.

Sookie realized that after what she and Eric had just done in the chaise, swimming naked really wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, no one would see unless they stood over the pool and looked down into it. Even then the water distorts things and it is hard to get a clear image.

Still smiling at her, Eric stood and quickly tossed his shirt on the chaise beside Sookie. He kicked his flip flops off toward the same chair and began to pull the drawstrings around his ankles to loosen the pants. Never taking his eyes off of Sookie, Eric stood back up and hooked one finger into either side of his pants and quickly pushed them down to his knees and then kicked his pants off towards his other discarded clothing.

Sookie gasped as she took in Eric's perfect form. This was not the first time she had seen Eric standing before her in all his glory. But when she had seen him with the dancer, Sookie had tried to keep her eyes focused on anything but his body. She had stolen a few looks, but in the dim lighting of the basement she had not been able to fully appreciate the raw man standing in front of her.

Now she took in every sinewy muscle and each firm hard line. Sookie marveled at the perfection in front of her as it rippled. Eric very purposely flexed and stretched in front of her to give her a full show. She had secretly gazed at and marveled at Eric's form during his daytime rest the previous day but this time he was at full mast. Eric stood out firm and hard at full attention. The veins bulged on the thick long organ and Sookie's mouth began to water. Sookie thought she would never see another man as perfect as this creature standing before her.

Slowly Eric began to advance towards her. He reached out and grabbed onto both her hands and pulled her up from the chair. Still dazed and a bit confused, Sookie just stood there as Eric reached down and grabbed the hem of her sundress and began to pull it over her head. Sookie raised her arms to allow the dress to move freely over her head. Eric tossed the dress the same direction as he had tossed his own clothes previously.

Now it was Eric's turn to take in her beautiful form. Sookie was built as a woman should be. She was not bony with barely a bit of flesh to cover her body. She was lush and full and curvaceous. Her legs were shapely and long. Her thighs curved around wonderful hips and to a tiny waste. Her butt cheeks were soft but firm to the touch. Her waist spanned out at a sharp angle to allow room for her ample bosom to rest. Sookie's breasts were not small but they were not too big either. A perfect mouthful, Eric would say. As Sookie stood before his eyes he watched her nipples grow larger and harder each second. His eyes continued up her long thin neck and Eric could see the veins on either side throbbing from the fear and excitement of being thoroughly examined in the open. Eric watched as Sookie's tongue slipped out of her perfectly shaped mouth to wet her lips. Eric took a step towards Sookie and he could hear her sharp intake of breath.

When Eric was but a mere few inches away from Sookie he leaned his head down to take one hard nipple into his mouth. As Eric sucked the nipple in between his two lips very tightly his fangs quickly descended. Drawing just a bit of blood, Eric quickly lapped it up and suckled even harder. Sookie had to grab onto his shoulders as her knees began to buckle beneath her. Not to leave one nipple without, Eric quickly moved to give the other nipple the same attention. Again Eric drew just the tiniest amount of blood and once again he licked and suckled till not a drop was lost.

Sookie began to pant from the attention Eric was giving her breasts. She couldn't help but become even more excited when she thought about how they stood there completely naked by the pool with the faint glow of the pool lights setting off every detail of their bodies to anyone who should see them.

"Sookie, you need to take a deep breath" Eric warned gently. Sookie opened her eyes to look into his as she tried to understand what he was saying. Why should she need more oxygen? She felt as if she was about to hyperventilate as it was.

Sookie saw the twinkle of mischief in Eric's eyes as he wrapped his hands around Sookie's waist in a tight but not painful grip. Sookie's eyes grew wide and she screamed "NO ERIC!" as Eric quickly leaped into the air with her in tow and dove into the pool. Once they hit the water, Eric released Sookie so she could quickly right herself and swim to the surface for air. After Sookie gulped in a few large breaths she began to turn looking for Eric. Suddenly remembering that Vampires don't breath she felt two hand grab her ankles and she barely had time to suck in a deep breath of air as Eric pulled her down under the water.

Eric would release her to allow Sookie to come up for air but after she had caught her breath, Eric would once again swim under her and grab her and pull her down under water and roll with her. This went on for several minutes until Sookie came up and begged Eric to stop before she even could catch her breath. As Sookie treaded water she watched as Eric's form broke water across the pool from her. Sookie paddled to side of the pool to hold onto for support so she could rest and fully catch her breath. Eric lunged forward in the water and with perfect beautiful strokes he swam towards Sookie hardly disturbing the water in his wake.

Eric came up beside Sookie and put one arm on either side of her as she pressed her back towards the side of the pool and stretched her arms out beside herself to hold on to the pool ledge behind her. Eric moved closer to Sookie and his hard body pressed her into the side of the pool. Eric immediately tilted his head and latched on to her lips for a long slow kiss. Eric continued the kiss until Sookie had to come up for air. Eric then began to trail soft kissed down her cheek and down her neck. He stopped to suckle the warm vein in her neck and deeply breathed in her rich scent despite the chlorine smell in the pool that now hung on her skin.

Instinctively Sookie wrapped her legs around Eric's thighs and her arms around Eric's neck allowing him to hold her up in the water. Eric moved one of his powerful legs in between Sookie's legs and lifted to force Sookie up further out the water. Bringing Sookie's breast even to his face, Eric once again latched on and began to suckle and lick each breast in turn. He spent extra time on the nipples giving each firm but gentle bites and tugs causing Sookie to moan in complete ecstasy.

Eric continued to drive Sookie wild. She didn't think she could take much more of this. Deciding it was time to up the game; Sookie reached down between their two bodies and firmly took Eric's massive manhood in her hands. Eric groaned loudly as Sookie began to pump and jerk Eric to a frenzy. Eric tossed his head back and roared into the night sky. Sookie thought he was about to cum any minute.

In an instant, Eric grabbed Sookie and in Vampire speed moved Sookie to lay on the tanning ledge at the other side of the pool with only an inch or two of water lapping over the edge. A few steps led up to the tanning ledge and Eric positioned himself on the steps to bring his crotch even to Sookie's as she laid back. Sookie supported herself on her two elbows as Eric lined his hard rod up to Sookie's hot entrance. Eric thrust into Sookie with such force that Sookie screamed. Eric did not stop but continued to pump fast and hard and he didn't stop.

"Fuck Eric!... OH GOD! YESSSSSSS… Don't stop….Harder….Fuck yessssssss! Sookie screamed. As Eric got closer to his own release low growls began to escape his lips. His fangs had descended even further than before. Eric was overcome by his lust. Sookie realized she was about to come to her release and she began to moan in ecstasy. Before her release, Eric quickly pulled out and stopped. Sookie's moan was about to change to that of frustration when Eric bent his head down to her cunt and sunk his fangs in to her cunt on either side of her clit. The explosion behind her eyes should have blinded her permanently. Sookie came hard over and over and over again. As Eric sucked the engorged clit into his mouth he also sucked the blood oozing from her swollen lips.

Eric pulled his fangs from Sookie and stepped up a few more steps out of the water. Grabbing Sookie by the back of the neck, he pulled her toward his throbbing cock. Sookie immediately took him in her mouth and with all the strength she had left in her body quickly sucked him off. Eric spurted bloody cum down the back of Sookie's throat and growled out his cry of pleasure.

Removing his cock from Sookie's mouth but not releasing her head, Eric stepped back down the few remaining steps into the water and pulled Sookie's limp form with him into the water. Floating back into the water, Eric held Sookie's soft warm body in his arms and rubbed his hands up and down her back in comfort. Had Eric needed to breathe, he would have been panting, but as he comforted Sookie, he regained his control also.

When it seemed that Sookie had control of her breathing again, Eric nuzzled her neck and planted soft kisses there. Sookie sighed from the comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I love you Sookie. I don't think you realize how much I love you. I don't want to walk another night in this undead life of mine without you. I want you with me always. I want to bond with you. I want a permanent bond that no one can ever remove. I know this probably doesn't make any sense to you, but I guess in your world you would call this sort of a marriage proposal. But in my world it is far more than just that. It is unbreakable, there is no such thing as divorce. We would never grow tired of each other; we would feel as we do now, always. Actually the feelings may grow even stronger but they would never lessen. Do you understand what I am asking?" Eric paused to see if Sookie would respond.

"I think I understand what you are saying." Sookie replied softly.

"Do you want to bond with me?" Eric asked hesitantly. Sookie could see that Eric was actually afraid she would reject him. Sookie did not want to say no but she wasn't sure if she was ready for such a step. They had only been together a few days.

Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes and tried to tell him with her eyes that she wasn't sure yet. She didn't know if she could say the words. Eric leaned down and kissed her gently then he scooped her in his arms and carried her out of the pool. Walking over to a wooden bench seat, Eric lifted the seat and reached inside to pull out two large fluffy towels. He took one and draped it over Sookie's shoulders and with the other knelt at her feet and began to gently dry her off. Sookie gazed down at this immortal god and could not believe what she saw. The mighty Eric Northman, Sherriff of Area 5, 1,000 year old vampire was drying her feet.

Growing up in Bon Temps she heard many a thoughts in many men's minds and never had anyone thought of doing something so kind for her. More likely they would have spit at her feet, not cared for her. But here, before her, this amazing vampire was taking care of her. Not because he was ordered to, not because he was required to, but because he 'wanted' to.

In that moment Sookie realized what she wanted. Reaching down to Eric, Sookie placed her small hand under his chin and lifted. Eric rose from his feet still holding the towel in his hands. Sookie took the towel from his hands and tossed it to the side and quickly did the same to hers. Turning her head to look up into Eric's eyes, Sookie only said one word.

"Yes."

Fire flamed in Eric's eyes as he gazed down at Sookie. Eric knelt down on one knee in all his glory and tilted his head to one side, offering himself to Sookie in a submissive manner. Sookie was not sure if she could do this, but she was not going to stop now. Sookie leaned over Eric and placed her teeth on either side of his protruding artery and bit down with all her force. Blood instantly filled her mouth and through her blood lust, Sookie heard Eric roar in pleasure. Sookie pulled at the wound to draw another mouthful of the wonderful blood and relished the feel of its power as it slid down her throat. Sookie felt a firm hand grab a hold of one of her breasts then sharp fangs sink into her soft flesh there. Eric began to pull Sookie's hot blood into his own mouth while Sookie continued to suck at his neck.

Way too soon for Sookie, Eric pulled away from her mouth despite her attempts to latch back on to his neck with her teeth. At the same moment he released her breast from his own mouth. As he looked up into Sookie's lust filled eyes, he could take no more. Quickly he sprang to his feet and pulled Sookie over to a chair. He flipped Sookie over and pushed Sookie down so she grabbed a hold of the chair for support as she leaned over it. Eric moved behind her and in one quick move he was in her and pounding away at her flesh from behind. Sookie grabbed onto the chair tighter for support but Eric had a firm hold of her hips and she was not going anywhere.

They both panted and moaned as Eric pounded into Sookie from behind. Her moist hot wet lips clung to him as he moved in and out at vampire speed. Sookie's body was on fire from what Eric was doing and from the blood that was burning its way through her body. The emotions were too much for Sookie and her shields dropped. Sookie could hear three, no four Weres' thoughts of lust as they were watching Eric pound into Sookie from somewhere on the ground. One Were had taken his own member into his hands and was bringing himself off as he watched. Sookie could feel the lust from the Weres as they panted and drooled as they watched Eric take Sookie from behind. Sookie realized she could also feel dozens of voids not much further from the Weres. They must be also watching. Normally this would have upset Sookie and made her want to stop and hide from such an intrusion, but with Eric's blood pounding through her and Eric himself pounding into her, she enjoyed every moment of it.

After both of them had reached their completion, both feeling completely sated, they began to dry themselves off. Eric fetched their clothes and helped Sookie pull her dress over her head and position it on her body. Eric slipped on his pants and quickly tied them to keep them on. He slipped into his flip flops but did not bother with his shirt. Sookie looked around but could not find her panties. She asked Eric and he also looked around but did not see them. He told her not to worry about them and he helped her slip on her sandals.

Hand in hand Eric and Sookie walked back to the main house and quietly they slipped up the stairs to their room. Both still felt each others blood flowing through their veins, mixing with their own. The sensation was intense and even though they did not speak, they could both feel each other's emotions through the bond.

Not bothering with a bath or changing, Sookie and Eric both crawled into the bed and wrapped themselves up in each others arms. Sookie laid their quietly listening to the beat of her own heart and feeling the blood flow through her entire body. Slowly she began to feel drowsy and slipped into a peaceful sleep. Eric laid there with Sookie's warm fragrant body wrapped around his and listened to the beat of her heart as he felt the her blood popping like a fizzing soda in his own veins. He loved the feeling and as he laid there enjoying the feel of Sookie's blood mixing with his until he felt the pull of dawn.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_I know you are all spoiled to all the lemons but now it is time for them to start dealing with the other issues…Pam, the King…the fae scent...the Queen… So sad that their lives could not be lemons all night, every night. Sigh! But knowing Eric he will slip some more lemons in soon….lol_

Chapter 16

Sookie awoke to find Eric in his daytime rest still snuggled up against her. He was still in his white cotton pants and he smelled of sex and chlorine. He still smelled delectable; Sookie's mouth began to water as the area between her legs also began to moisten. Sookie was becoming a bit of a nymph. She was almost as bad as Eric. She knew that would not bother him a bit, but she had to somehow get control of herself.

Sookie leaned over and lightly kissed Eric on the lips and he did not move an inch. She then got up and went to the bathroom for a much needed hot shower.

Sookie found her way downstairs as she had done the day before and upon entering the kitchen, the nice older lady she had met before asked her if she would like coffee and something to eat brought out for her to eat at the same table by the window again today. Sookie said she would prefer to eat outside if that was okay. The older woman nodded and motioned for her to go ahead and head outside.

Sookie strolled about outside enjoying the beautiful gardens for a while then she returned to a table under the patio by the back door. Just as she sat down a young maid brought a tray out to her with a carafe of coffee and an absolutely mouth watering omelet with toast. Sookie devoured every bite once again. If she kept this up, Pam was going to have to buy her a whole new wardrobe in a larger size she thought. Thinking about Pam, Sookie wondered what had happened to her. Last night after she woke from the attack, she had never seen Pam and Eric had not mentioned her.

Sookie made a mental note to ask Eric immediately when he rose. But in the meantime she wanted to enjoy the few hours of sun that she would see again today so Sookie moved out to lounge in a chair by the pool. She didn't have a bathing suit or shorts, so Sookie settled to push her straps to her sundress off her shoulders and fold he skirt up and tuck them high on her thighs. Sookie leaned back and dozed in the warm afternoon sun.

Sookie dozed in and out and when she finally awoke to a more awake fullness, she reached her mind out to see if she could tell who may be around and if anything was going on. Sookie tapped into a Were's mind and she was not happy with what she heard. This Were had seen Eric and her 'performance' by the pool. He was fantasizing about it seeing himself playing the male role. 'Ick!' Sookie thought as she tried to put up her barriers.

Deciding she did not want to be the object of all this attention, Sookie decided it was time to return to Eric. She still had about an hour before he would rise so she decided to paint her nails and toenails. They had finally dried and set when Sookie felt the end of the day. Realizing Eric was about to wake, Sookie rushed to climb in bed beside him and greet him with a kiss. Sookie lifted the covers to climb in bed and snuggle up to her vampire, but when she took in his gorgeous form and her eyes traveled down the V of his torso to the line of hair that descended down to disappear behind the low hung cotton pants, Sookie had another idea entirely.

Sookie threw the covers back and moved to lie on the bed with her head right at Eric's waist. Gently, Sookie pulled the drawstring loose and lowered the fabric to free Eric's limp cock. Sookie quickly took his cock into her mouth and began to suck on the soft member. Sookie felt his cock twitch in her mouth and slowly begin to grow to half mass. Sookie continued to pay special attention to Eric's gracious plenty as she felt the sun set and Eric immediately snapped his eyes open.

"Oh Sookie" Eric groaned as his erection grew to its full mass. One of Eric's hands found its way into Sookie's hair and he wound his fingers into her soft curls as she continued to bob up and down on his mighty shaft.

Eric leaned up on his other arm to be able to watch as Sookie gave him such pleasure. She was beautiful. Eric had had many women pleasure him with head but no one ever made him tremble with such need as Sookie did. A hiss escaped Eric's teeth as he felt Sookie gently press her own teeth into his member as she pulled back. This caused an immediate wave of pleasure to shoot through Eric. He knew he could not hold back long and he debated on stopping her so he could give back some of the pleasure he was receiving, but at that moment Sookie began to force herself down lower and she tilted her head back at an angle to take even more of him down her throat.

"Ahhhh Fuck Sookie! Don't stop! Yes, keep doing that. It feels so good." Eric groaned. With only a few more pumps of her mouth Sookie felt Eric's balls begin to tighten and Eric grabbed the back of her head tighter as he let go and cum shot down her throat and began to quickly fill her mouth. Sookie swallowed as quickly as she could and then proceeded to give Eric three more firm long strokes and each time she would suck as hard as she could at the tip.

Eric groaned even louder and fell back onto the bed. Sookie lifted herself on both her arms and said "Good Evening, _LOVER_! Did you rest well?" Sookie stared down at Eric with her best cat that drank all the cream look on her face. (And boy, did she enjoy every drop!)

Eric began to roar with laughter. He laughed so hard that the entire bed shook from his chuckles. After a bit, Eric sat up and with the amusement still in his eyes, he took Sookie's chin in between his fingers and replied. "Lover you always surprise me. I never know what to expect from you."

Eric continued to smile at her as he leaned down to give her a deep passionate kiss. As Eric pulled back from the kiss, Sookie opened her eyes and looked up at him and replied. "Then I bet you can't wait to see what happens tomorrow evening either."

"If it is anything like that, I will go to my rest with bells on." Eric chuckled as he began to pull her into his embrace. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Eric called out.

A middle aged balding man wearing a tux with tails opened the door and greeted them. "Mr. Northman, Ms. Stackhouse, Good Evening. I come to inform you that the King has requested your presence for a meeting in his office at 9pm. At such time, I have arranged to have dinner sent up for Ms. Stackhouse while you attend. If that will be alright with you ma'am?" he asked.

"All right." Eric replied stonily.

"Thank you. That is most kind of you." Sookie quickly added. All the while she gave Eric a look out of the corner of her eye. One thousand years old and he still had not learned any manners. Gran would have flipped her lid.

The older man gave a slight bow and backed out of the door and closed it. Sookie turned to Eric and said "Could it kill you to be a bit more polite?"

"No, but why should I care?" Eric asked in an unemotional voice.

"Because he is a person and has feeling just like everyone else. I have spent years hauling pitchers of bears and serving up burgers and fries and I knew that was my job, but a kind word from someone ever once in a while is what kept my spirits up. Sometimes just one person telling me how much they appreciated my service could turn an entirely bad day into a good one." Sookie lectured.

"Fine. I will start saying thank you to the help. Will that make you feel better?" Eric replied.

"Well, it's a start" Sookie said as she moved to get up from the bed and walk to the window as the shutters were automatically lifting for the evening. As Sookie stared up into the star lit sky, Eric realized this was just the beginning.

Sighing to himself, Eric stood up and began to walk to the bathroom to get a shower. Sookie turned to Eric and asked "Where is Pam? I have not seen her since that night. I wanted to make sure she knew that I forgave her and understood that what happened was not her fault but mine."

Eric stopped but did not turn to look at Sookie. Eric knew he had to choose his words wisely. At the moment he had run over a dozen things through his head but each time he saw that Sookie would react the same, and it was not good.

Realizing that Eric was avoiding answering her question, Sookie began to suspect she was not going to like what Eric would say. Knowing that sometimes the best thing to do is to take the nail by the head, Sookie said "Tell me what you did."

"I am protecting you." Eric replied. He did not say anything else but Sookie knew that this went way past protection.

"Eric, what exactly did you do? Where is Pam?"

"I told her she had to leave. I think she may be in Oklahoma or Kansas possibly. I am not really keeping my bond open with her."

Sookie's eyes widened. "What do you mean you told her to leave? What are the exact words you used?"

Eric took an unnecessary swallow before he replied. "I told her she was to cease to be in contact with you. She was not to call and speak to you or to have any contact with you. As I explained to her that I planned to be by your side for the next near 100 years, she was not to be by my side either. I told her if she came close enough that I could sense her, I would kill her on the spot."

Sookie's jaw dropped open and she stood stock still and just stared at Eric. He had banished his own child, for her! What was he thinking? Sookie did not want this. She would NEVER want him to do something like this. Sookie was brought up that family was the one true thing you could count on and that you never turned your back on your blood. Even if they did things you did not approve of, you dealt with it and moved on. Jason had put Sookie through hell, Lord knows, several times. But she still loved her brother and would do anything for him.

Pam had only come to see Sookie because she was trying to protect Eric, her maker, her father. Sookie did not blame Pam for this. She actually respected Pam quit a lot. Sookie realized she had to fix this.

"Eric! I can't believe you did this. You are wrong…" but Sookie did not get another word out.

Eric quickly advanced towards her and roared "I am NEVER wrong. DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MY OWN CHILD!" Eric towered over Sookie and glared down into her eyes.

Sookie should have been afraid. If any person on this earth was to be standing in her foot steps this very minute they would cower from his stare alone. But not Sookie, she did not cower to anyone, including a 1,000 year old Viking Vampire who was acting like a horse's ass.

Sookie lifted her hand and with her finger pointed sharply out towards Eric she began to poke him in the chest at the end of each sentence she spoke. Eric proceeded to back up a step after each poke. "YOU LISTEN TO ME, MR HIGH AND MIGHTY. YOU ARE NOT ALL KNOWING AND THE RULER OF ALL. YOU ARE NOT GOD. YOU ARE NOT PERFECT. YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL OF MY OPINIONS. YOU WILL NOT ROAR AT ME AS IF I AM ONE OF YOUR UNDERLINGS. YOU WILL NOT TREAT YOUR CHILD AS IF SHE DOES NOT MATTER. I WILL NOT STAND BY WHILE YOU TREAT ONE OF MY FRIENDS LIKE THIS. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ACT LIKE A TOTAL MORON. YOU WILL FIX THIS OR ELSE!" Sookie stopped her rant and lowered her finger. She had backed Eric into a wall. Eric continued to stare at her with no expression on his face at all.

Eric and Sookie squared off. Both refused to lower their eyes and give in to the other. The silence in the room was overwhelming. The only sound that could be heard was Sookie's heavy breathing and the rapid beating of her heart.

"Or Else What?" Eric replied softly but still with a tone laced in anger.

Sookie looked into Eric's eyes and without breaking she replied "I will leave. I will not commit myself to stand beside someone who is so cold as to toss his child into the street when she makes a minor error in judgment. If you treat her as such, how will you treat me when I don't follow your wishes? Am I to expect the same treatment?" Sookie paused for a moment. "The choice is yours Eric. Either fix this or say goodbye to me."

The sheer shock on Eric's face was evident. It took all of Sookie's control to continue to stand there and stare him down. In the many years that Gran raised Sookie and Jason, the one thing she learned from Gran was family was worth fighting for despite what you could lose. Sookie was fighting for Pam not to lose her maker. Even if that meant she might lose her lover in the process.

Eric reached into the bond and felt that Sookie was serious. He realized that he could lose Sookie forever if he did not concede. Eric hated to admit he was wrong more than anything else in the world. But Sookie was worth it. Sookie was worth many, many apologies.

"Fine, I will speak with her." Eric conceded. "BUT! Not until you are out of immediate danger. I will deal with Pam after I have found a way to keep you safe." Eric replied.

Sookie wanted to continue to argue with Eric, but as she met his gaze she realized she had already pushed the mighty Viking very far and he could break if she pushed further. Sookie decided to take the deal at the moment but if it looked like they may never find a way to make it safe for her, she would push Eric at another time to find Pam and fix this.

"I must get ready to meet with the King and his vampires. I can not be late." Eric turned and walked into the bathroom. Sookie was shocked as she saw him shut the door behind him. She realized he was still very upset and she realized he wanted some space to cool off.

Leaving Eric to his shower alone, Sookie began to straighten the room up and pull open the curtains to get a better view. Sookie thought about Pam and wondered how she was doing. She knew this had to be hard on her but there was nothing she could do until Eric was ready.

Lost in thought, Sookie was startled by Eric's abrupt exit from the bathroom. With a towel wrapped around his hips and one vigorously drying his hair, Eric walked toward the dressing room. This time he left the door opened so slowly Sookie walked forward to stand in the door.

Eric tossed the towel in his hands toward the corner and then whipped the towel wrapped around his torso off and tossed it in the same corner. Sookie held her breath as she gazed upon Eric's bare ass. Eric reached for a pair of pants and shirt and began to dress. Sookie knew he knew she was watching his every move and enjoying the show. She smiled and let him have his moment too.

After Eric put on his dress shirt and slacks, he slipped on a pair of dress shoes and grabbed a comb from the dressing table. Eric quickly ran the comb through his gorgeous locks and then deposited it back on the table. He turned and began to walk towards the door. Eric stopped directly in front of Sookie because she had yet to move out of the doorway.

"Are you going to permit me to keep my meeting with the King? I think he will be a bit angry if I don't show up on time. I don't think he will believe me when I tell him you would not allow me to pass." Eric replied with a soft smile.

Her Eric was back. Sookie smiled and asked "Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

Sookie gazed up into Eric's face as he reached for her and then lowered those sexy lips to kiss her. When he finally pulled back, Sookie was a bit light headed and Eric had to steady her on her feet.

"I will be back very soon my lover." And then Eric went to meet the King.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow on the reviews. Many readers on both sides of the Pam thing. Let me just say that Sookie is all about family and always has been. Gran taught her family values and even if Pam is acting like a spoiled child (vampires kill not just throw tantrums to get what they want) Eric should still love her as his child and not throw her out. Sure Sookie put her foot down, but she has been very agreeable this story and a little stubborn Sookie should show ever once in a while…right…_

_Well, I hope you love this chapter, reviews have been questioning the Fae Scent issue and now let's see what has happened….._

Chapter 17

A few minutes after Eric had left; there was a knock at the door. Sookie called out "Come in."

A maid entered carrying a tray. After she set the meal up for Sookie on the table, the maid asked if she needed anything else. Sookie thanked her and as the young woman left she said she would return later to fetch the tray and dishes after Sookie ate.

Sookie enjoyed her meal, but was careful not to overindulge. After stacking all her dishes back on the tray, Sookie decided to read more of the book she had picked up from the library the other day. Hoping Eric would not be long; Sookie gathered the pillows against the headboard and settled in to enjoy her novel.

A while later Sookie's reading was interrupted by a knock at the door. Figuring it was the young maid coming to fetch the dinner remains, Sookie called out "Come in."

The door opened and two vampires entered the room. Sookie did not know who they were but she quickly began to panic. The two vampires had advanced to the middle of the room and Sookie jumped up keeping the bed in between them. Sookie glanced frantically around looking for escape. She knew that if she moved quickly she would surely stir up her scent even more and the excitement of the chase would put her in even more danger. She had barely survived Pam, so with two vampires she realized this was dire.

"Ma'am, we mean you no harm. We were sent to guard you. There appears to be an intruder on the grounds, a Were, we are told who is possibly after you." The shorter of the two vampires tried to explain. He seemed to be trying to calm her down. Sookie could not understand why the King would send these two vampires to her to protect her from a single were. Besides, these vampires would be much more dangerous to her when they caught her scent.

Sookie began to panic and she was having trouble breathing. She held her hands out in front of her and began to back away up against the wall behind her. The vampires realized she was frightened but did not understand why. Sookie decided to try to distract them in hopes of figuring out how to get out of this mess. "What happened to the Weres guarding me at the foot of the stairs?"

The shorter vampire replied in a calm voice, still trying to soothe her. "All Weres were called into a meeting with the King and Mr. Northman. They are trying to determine if one of the Weres already in the facility is the intruder. All Weres are being accounted for, that is why we were sent."

Finally the second vampire spoke. "We mean you no harm Ms. Stackhouse. We are under strict orders to protect you. Why are you so frightened? You're here with Mr. Northman, staying in the King of Texas' quarters; surely you are comfortable around vampires."

As Sookie listened to the vampire she realized he was clueless to her situation. Still not understanding what was happening, Sookie suddenly realized Eric was on his way. He must have felt her fear and he was rapidly advancing this way.

Suddenly Eric stood in the doorway and a very loud growl filled the room. The two vampires sent to protect Sookie turned quickly and seemed alarmed that Eric was there and so angry. In a movement to fast for human eyes to see, Eric had positioned himself in front of both vampires in between Sookie and them. He grabbed each vampire up by the shirt and lifted them off the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THIS ROOM?" Eric roared.

The smaller vampire replied in a less than sure voice, "The King sent us. We are only following orders."

"NO VAMPIRE is to enter this room! Do you have a death wish?" Eric continued.

"We mean Ms. Stackhouse no harm Mr. Northman. We would never harm your human companion. Regardless of the Kings orders, we would never harm Ms. Stackhouse because we know she belongs to you." The larger of the two vampires replied, still hanging in Eric's grasp.

Hearing the commotion, Stan had moved to the top of the stairs and called out so we could here in the room. "What is going on? The guards I sent to protect her are not at the foot of the stairs. Is Ms Stackhouse okay?"

Eric replied back to the King as he walked still holding the guards toward the door. Stepping out in the hall, Eric dropped the two vampires down on the ground and slammed the door behind him.

Sookie finally began to relax. As she caught her breath she thought about what had just transpired. Then she realized that this was not right. When Pam had came into the room she had stood basically in the same spot and she had caught Sookie's scent in just a few moments. These two Vampires had been in the room for quit some time and neither of them seemed to have picked up on her scent in the slightest. They didn't even realize she was Fae.

Sookie carefully walked to the door and opened the door just ajar and peeked out into the hall. Eric and the King stood there discussing the situation with the two totally confused vampires cowering to the side. Eric turned his head towards Sookie "Lover, it is not safe for you to be out here. Please return inside the room where you will be okay."

Sookie didn't move but asked "Eric, I don't know why I am still safe an unharmed. Those two vampires were standing in the same spot Pam had stood and were in the room far longer than Pam had been and they both still do not seem to have picked up on my scent because they obviously do not know what I am."

Eric thought about this for a moment and turned to the still confused vampires. "Do you know why you were not to enter Sookie's room?" he asked.

"No Sheriff" they both replied together.

"Can you smell her?" he asked cautiously. Both Eric and Stan seemed to go on alert, prepared to intercept if the two young vampires began to advance on Sookie.

"She smells sweet, Sheriff. She also very clearly smells of you. But I still don't understand what you mean." The smaller vampire replied hesitantly.

Eric turned to look at the King. With a lift of his eyebrow, Eric appeared to question the King. Stan took a few steps to the side to remove Eric from between him and Sookie. He took a deep breath and then remained standing there.

"Eric, they are right. Sookie smells mostly of you. The Fae scent is not even noticeable." The King replied slightly in awe. "I think your bonding has changed her blood so it masks her scent. I don't know if you will need to keep giving her blood regularly to keep her scent masked, or if on the third bonding this will be permanent. But at least you now have a solution to this problem."

The two vampires who were cowering in the corner seemed to finally understand what was going on. "Fae?" they both said softly, more to themselves than to anyone else. Seeing Eric turn and give them a fearful look, both vampires began to back up further away from both Eric and Sookie.

"Wait" the King barked. "You" Stan pointed at the smaller vampire. "Walk up to the door and smell Ms. Stackhouse thoroughly."

The smaller vampire hesitated for a second but quickly moved to do as his King ordered. After doing so, he turned and looked at the other vampires and said. "She smells lovely but she is not enthralling as I have been told fairies are."

Eric and Sookie both smiled in delight at each other. Sookie was so happy to realize she would not have to remain on house arrest at night any longer that she leaped in Eric's arms and began to kiss him frantically all over his face.

The King snapped at the two vampires standing and watching the show. "Go back to the foot of the stairs and stand guard where you were SUPPOSE to in the first place. I will be down in a moment to speak to you two incompetent fools." The two vampires quickly shot down the stairs in vampire speed.

Stan smiled at the sight of Sookie kissing Eric with such excitement and turned to descend the stairs and give them some privacy. Without interrupting Sookie's passionate and ecstatic kissing, Eric held her in his arms and began to back her in the room, using his foot to kick the door closed.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Some time later Sookie was nestled into Eric's arms. She loved to lie in his arms. Eric was a snuggler. She would have never thought that this great big Viking Vampire would love to lie for hours wrapped in her arms. The best thing about snuggling with Eric was his arms did not fall asleep so she could lay there without him having to shift constantly to maintain circulation.

As Sookie laid in their post coital bliss, she remembered what the two vampires had said when they had surprised her in her room. "Eric, what did those vamps mean by a Were may have intruded on the grounds in search of me?"

Still holding Sookie tightly in his arms, Eric lifted his chin to nuzzle her closer to his chest and to rest his head on top of hers as he spoke. "The King has learned that Weres or other shifters are being sent to each palace or sheriff's quarters in search of you. Sophie-Ann had determined that we must have fled to someplace with authority to grant us protection and has deducted we could only be at the residences of either the King or Queens or their sheriffs. She has sent someone to infiltrate the ground preferably during the day to reach you. We have heard that only single Weres have been discovered, so we do not know if they are just trying to confirm you're here or if they are trying to apprehend you. Surely she would send more Weres once she locates you, but we are still not sure of her plans."

"So I am no longer under house arrest during the night hours but now I am on lock down during the day?" Sookie asked a bit perturbed.

"Sookie, my love, we will get to the bottom of this very soon. I will not force you to remain inside during the day but until our situation with Sophie-Ann is under control, I must ask that you at least stay on the grounds of the palace so the guards here can protect you. I am sure they can handle a single Were if he was to come close."

Okay Eric. But maybe we should allow him to get close. You know, lure him to me so that I can possibly read him and find out what the Queen is planning." Sookie suggested.

Eric pondered this a moment. "Sookie, I don't want you putting yourself in more danger than necessary. I can't guess what the Were is trying to do but surely it is not good. Until we have bonded for the third time, I really wish you would avoid such dangers. At least after the third bonding, I would have some power in demanding your release if the Queen was to capture you."

"You're probably right Eric. I just feel so helpless and I wish there was something I could do. It is my fault that we are both in this mess." Sookie moaned.

Eric pulled back from Sookie but did not fully release her. Lifting her chin to meet her eyes he then replied softly "Never blame yourself. This is not your fault. You are who you are and the Queen has no claim on you. You have the right to choose your life and who that would be spent with."

Sookie smiled lovingly up into his eyes. "When did you become so much more Human and less Vampire, Mr. Northman? I do think if others were to hear what you just said you would lose some of your 'Macho Vampire Sheriff" points." Sookie giggled.

"Then you mustn't ever tell a soul. As I am the reining champ and I do not wish to lose my title." Eric quipped back. They both began to laugh and soon moved onto more enjoyable things once again.

Later Sookie lathered Eric up in the shower after their activities on the bed, the table by the window, the round chair in the dressing room and the balcony outside of their room. As she enjoyed this peaceful moment in time with her vampire, Eric decided it was time to discuss more serious things.

"Sookie, have you decided for sure that you are ready to bond with me for the third time. The bond will be very strong and permanent. We will never be able to go our separate ways and our lives will be as one until we die. Are you ready for this?"

Sookie sighed and thought about what Eric had explained to her before about the bond. She also thought about Pam and she realized what a step this was for Eric. He was putting his life or afterlife in her hands. If Sookie refused to turn vampire and Eric did not force her, then he would die shortly after her death. Or if something was to happen to either of them to bring one or the other to their untimely deaths, then the other would die shortly after as well. The wedding vows 'till death do us part' take on an entirely different meaning in a vampire bonding.

Sookie had watched Arlene go from man to man like changing the oil in your car. It always disturbed her how Arlene could move someone in and out of her life like that and have no problems forgetting and letting go of the one before. She had been married four times and it would have been five had Sookie not killed Rene before their nuptials when he tried to kill her. Sookie had sworn years ago that she would only do this once. She did not think she would likely find more than one individual in her lifetime that she could stand to hear his thoughts so she knew, when she did, he would be a keeper regardless of the other things that could happen in their lifetime.

When the vampires came out, Sookie had many more options but most vampires treated her like a possession. They often referred to humans as blood bags and didn't treat them much better than that either. Bill had treated her like a lady but he had ulterior motives. Even if he did grow to love her, his actions had permanently put an end to a chance for a serious relationship between them.

Eric had always made his motives clear. In the beginning he wanted Sookie for his own pleasure. At first he made it seem to her that a one night stand was all he was after, but as they began to get to know each other he soon informed her that he planned to have her for his own. He told her he was going to take her from Bill and that she would see that he was the best man or vampire and she would choose him of her own accord.

As always, Eric was right. Sookie knew that Eric truly loved her and not for her telepathy or for how she could help him achieve more power. Eric had all the power and money he wanted. What he wanted from Sookie was a companion. He wanted someone to share things with and someone to love and love him in return. This was exactly what Sookie wanted and she told Eric this.

"Eric, I love you with all my heart. You have always shown me nothing but love and given your very life nearly to protect me. Now I will give you my heart for our eternity together." Sookie smiled as she looked into Eric's glowing eyes. Sookie could have sworn she saw a red tear gather in the corners of one of his beautiful Nordic blue eyes.

Eric pulled Sookie into a fierce hug. She had just made him the happiest person in the entire world. In his 1,000 years, nothing had given him such joy. Now Eric was anxious to make Sookie his but he wanted it to be special.

After they showered, Eric told Sookie that he would arrange for the third bonding on the next night. Also they could begin to make a plan to contact Sophie-Ann after the bonding and inform her that the situation had changed. Eric knew they had to handle this carefully or he could be brought up on charges of taking the Queen's property even though she had never publicly made a claim on Sookie and had only sent Bill to seek Sookie out.

Eric informed her that Stan had quests coming tonight and would be entertaining some more prominent vampires. They were expected to attend and mingle as the King's special guests.

Sookie was delighted to finally be a part of things, even if that meant meeting with other powerful vampires. She had liked Stan before when she met him in Dallas when they had come to help find Godric. She never thought he had the necessary skills to become King, but when he had taken over control of the state he had proved a formidable force to be reckoned with. She understood that the quests coming tonight may be here for more than a social call, however Sookie was brought up to be a southern hostess and she knew she could mingle even with the worst of the lot.

Taking note of Eric's chosen attire, Sookie chose a short red cocktail dressed and spiky heals that had straps that run up just over her calf and tied into a bow in the back. Sookie applied some smoky eye shadow and mascara and a touch of red lipstick to complete the affect. She chose to leave her hair down but she brushed it till it shined in the light.

Eric had chosen a pair of black slacks and a red shirt unbuttoned nearly to his navel. He had slipped into a black jacket and secured gold cufflinks of what appeared to be small wolves on his wrists. Sookie chuckled at the irony and slipped gold hoops into her own ears.

When they were both ready, Eric placed his hand on the center of Sookie's back and guided her downstairs to join the others. Sookie was still a bit nervous about her scent but as she was being introduced to dozens of vampire as she slowly began to circle the room she began to relax. Sookie was particularly interested in speaking with a vampire with long wavy hair and a black mustache that curled to points that pointed up at the ends. He had a small goatee on his chin and reminded her of Johnny Depp as the eccentric Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean.

When Eric was absorbed in a conversation with a rather pot bellied balding Vampire and short thin Asian vampire, Sookie decided to approach the dark sinister vampire. Sookie knew Eric was in the room and that the King would allow no such harm to come to her so she allowed her curiosity to lead her closer to such an obviously dangerous creature.

Sensing her approach, the vampire turned and looked down a few inches to meet her eyes. He was not that tall, but carried himself as if he was the most important creature in the room. Sookie cleared her throat then said "Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. I know this may seem rude of me but your name seemed to have jogged my memory and I was wondering if you were 'THE' Henry Morgan, often referred to as the king of all pirates."

"And if I am, would that mean you would ask to see my treasures?" the vampire teased back. Sookie was not sure if he was admitting to who he was or just teasing her for the fun of it.

"I do apologize, but really enjoy reading and I went through a small phase when I was just a teenager. I read every book I could find on pirates and I was fascinated by their fearless nature and how they loved the fight even more than the treasure. I am sorry if I am being rude, I only wished to ask if you were one of those pirates I spent many years reading about."

Sookie began to step back and walk away but Mr. Morgan stopped her by asking "So did your interest in pirates move to Vikings next? I understand that you are with Eric the North Man. I am sure he must have wooed you with exciting tales of fighting and pillaging as well."

"No, actually he was too busy trying to persuade me that he could please me in bed better than my current vampire boyfriend and tales of fighting and pillaging never came up." Sookie quipped.

Mr. Morgan roared with laughter "That sounds like the North Man. He has always bragged those he bed swore no one could ever surpass his skills and talent in that area."

"Well, that could very well be true but notches on his bedpost are about to come to an end because I don't share well with others. I plan to keep him all for myself so I guess someone else can start working for the title." Sookie smiled sweetly.

Mr. Morgan just continued to roar with laughter. Sookie noticed Eric glance her way and she just smiled sweetly to assure him she was fine. He smiled back at her and turned to rejoin his conversation.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I must say, you are a spirited one. I think you would have made an excellent pirate back in my day. Not many women could hold their ground with our fearsome lot. I only recall having two sail with me ever in my time on the seas."

"So you are Henry Morgan, the king of all Pirates. After your clever attack of the Spaniards at Marcaibo and your attack on Panama, I can understand how you earned such a title. Were you really knighted by the King of England and ordered to rid the seas of other pirates?" Sookie asked.

The vampire delighted in the humans' interest in his past and began to regal her with story after story and Sookie stood there in rapt attention through it all. Eric walked up beside her and placed his hand at her waist to pull her closer to him. "So Henry, are you filling my bonded with tales of your golden years before you began building an empire composed of grocery chains and fast food restaurants?" Eric jabbed at the vampire.

"Why someone has to entertain the young lady as obviously you have nothing of interest to fill her time with." The pirate teased Eric in response.

Eric chuckled and leaned in to nibble Sookie's ear and asked "Is that true my lover? Have I left you wanting? Are you already growing bored with me?"

Sookie smiled and turned to look up at Eric. "Of course not lover, I was only finding something to fill my time until you would return to my side."

As Eric kissed Sookie's beating pulse on her neck, he slipped his fangs out to run them along the pumping vein and replied in a soft but sultry voice. "Well, then let me take you by my side somewhere where I can fill you with more than just stories of conquest but something much more pleasing."

Eric turned to Mr. Morgan and only nodded then he quickly guided Sookie out onto the starlit patio. Sweeping Sookie into his arms instantly, Eric began to drown Sookie with a kiss that made her toes curl. Eric had run his two hands down Sookie's side to her exposed thighs as they were kissing and now he was running his hands back up but slipping his hands under her snug dress at the same time. Feeling the cool rush of air on her exposed butt cheeks, Sookie stepped back and pushed Eric's hands back giving him a stern glare. Eric grinned wickedly at Sookie as she tried to set herself back to rights.

"Lover as many of the Kings guests are staying quite late, I think we should retire to our quarters tonight and try to find someway to entertain ourselves for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow night I have arranged for a special meal for you, dancing under the stars, and a passionate blood exchange. Afterwards I plan to ravish you non stop till sunrise." Eric crooned in his most sexy raspy voice.

"Mmmm, that sounds like it could be fun." Sookie flirted back. "Well let's go say our goodbyes because I have this urge to pillage myself tonight."

"As you wish my lover," Eric followed Sookie back into the crowded room of vampires. The entire time he kept envisioning how he was going to untie the ribbons on Sookie's calves that held her shoes in place with only his teeth and run his fangs up and down her legs till she screamed for release.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_Many of you are worrying about dear old Pam. Don't worry. She will be around very soon. We all know Pam does not always obey orders well. She is sure to be very close indeed…in the meantime, someone should keep a better eye on Sookie because she always finds a way to get herself into trouble….._

Chapter 19

Sookie woke sometime early in the afternoon. Her sleeping scheduling was quickly changing more nocturnal. With staying up to near sunrise rolling in the covers with Eric each night, she needed the extra rest. Sookie smiled and rolled over to face her sleeping vampire. She struggled to loosen his grip on her so she could move. He was such a cuddler, she loved it. Sookie stared into his perfectly relaxed face. Eric had a bit of a smile still on his lips. She could only imagine what he was thinking as the dawn took him into rest.

Sookie leaned over to gently kiss Eric's soft lips then she worked herself completely out of his grasp to go take care of her human needs. She enjoyed a long hot bath and let the warm water soak away at her overly used muscles. She smiled as she thought of what she had been doing a few short hours ago to cause her muscles to be so over used.

After soaking, Sookie dried off and slipped on a pair of cream slacks and a pink satin shell. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail with a matching pink satin ribbon and added a touch of pink lip gloss to complete the effect. Sookie slipped on a pair of sandals and quickly took off in search of nourishment.

Walking into the kitchen Sookie called, "Good Morning Mrs. Miller. How are you this wonderful morning?"

The older lady smiled warmly at Sookie as she poured Sookie her morning cup of coffee. "I am great, thank you for asking. Would you like anything particular for today? Would you prefer lunch or breakfast as usual?" she asked.

"What ever is easiest, I really don't want you to go to any trouble. I am not use to people cooking for me all the time, actually at all. I usually just grab some toast in the mornings and maybe get a burger at work on my break." Sookie was hoping she would be home soon and not have to be surrounded by all this domestic help. Mrs. Miller was a kind woman, but Sookie would prefer to fend for herself.

"Where do you work dear?" asked the older woman. Sookie picked up on her thoughts. The older woman really genuinely liked Sookie, but she worried for her being tangled up with vampires. She had been told by some of the other employees that Sookie belonged to the tall blond vampire. She thought it was a shame. She could not understand why such a sweet girl would give herself away to a vampire. Most of the women she met chose to do this because they wanted someone to take care of them and they enjoyed all the money and pampering. She did not think Sookie was this type. She didn't even seem to like to be waited on.

"I work at a bar in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I am a barmaid. I have worked there for about six years now. I really like it there; it's like a second home. My boss is really nice and I had a few jobs before where the boss was not all that nice." Sookie paused, kind of embarrassed. She did not know why she was telling this woman so many personal details but she just felt like she should.

"Really, so what brings you here? If I may ask?" Mrs. Miller asked, genuinely curious.

"Well it is really a long crazy story and some things I can't explain. But to make a long story short, I met my previous boyfriend at my work. He was also a vampire, but a real southern gentleman. He fought in the Civil War and his family home was there. We were dating until about a month ago. I found out that the Queen of Louisiana had sent him to "obtain" me for her. Why, I can't really explain but needless to say I not only was furious with Bill and broke up with him but I also have no intension of becoming the Queen's pet. Eric, the tall blond vampire here with me, he is a sheriff of the Queens. He is trying to prevent her from taking me as her pet. So until we can prevent that, Stan, I mean the King, has offered us sanctuary here." Sookie concluded.

"Oh my, that is awful. I may work for a vampire, but I can not imagine being their "pet". That is really disgusting to me. How any human can be with vampires like that and actually enjoy it is beyond me." Suddenly the older lady realized what she had said. "Oh, my dear, I shouldn't have said that. I mean, I am sure there are exceptions and you are most definitely one of them."

"Mrs. Miller, I am not Eric's pet. I know he has told everyone here that I am and it is mainly for my protection. But Eric truly cares for me. He doesn't force me to do anything. It is my choice that I am here with him now. True, there really is not many places I could go to be safe. I could go to stay with some of my family, they live kind of out of the country, but I don't want to. I want to get back to Bon Temps, to my brother and friends. Eric is going to fix things so I can." Sookie tried to explain.

"Well, what would prevent some other vampire from coming along and making you his pet then? I really don't understand all that much of vampire politics, but I do know there is some sort of pecking order and the stronger can usually take from the week." Mrs. Miller explained.

"Yes, that is true, the older a vampire the stronger. That is another reason I am with Eric. He is over 1,000 years old and one of the oldest vampires here in the United States. He is actually older than the King. He does respect the political lines and gives respect to the King and Queens and the others in power. But most vampires are afraid of Eric. They do not want to challenge him. I am actually quiet safe with him. Besides, he truly cares about me and would do anything for me. Isn't that what all women want. They secretly dream of their prince charming coming along to protect them from the evil villain and sweep them up and carry them away to live happily ever after."

The older woman chuckled softly. "My dear, you do have some odd notions. I don't think I have ever heard anyone weave a fairy tale that includes a vampire as the Prince. I only hope you are right. You are such a sweet thing, I hope you make the right decisions and everything works out for you." Mrs. Miller smiled at Sookie. "Well I have a million things to do today, including fixing you something to nourish that young body of yours. Hanging out with vampires tends to cause humans to miss a few meals. So that is one of my main jobs here, to make sure they are well fed. So I will get to my job and why don't you go on out and enjoy some of the sunshine. I will have one of the girls bring the tray to you when it is ready."

Sookie thanked Mrs. Miller and went out back for her normal stroll around the grounds. As Sookie was walking, she enjoyed the view and thought about the upcoming blood exchange. Once she did this, there was no turning back. She took a long time to think about Eric and everything he had ever said and done to her. She thought about the time with Godric on the roof in Dallas on her last visit. That was the first time she saw that Eric was truly a loving man and had a very big heart. She saw Eric could possess such strong devotion and offer an eternal love. He had loved Godric for over a thousand years. It did not fade, and he wept at the loss. Sookie thought that Eric loved her almost as much as he had loved Godric. She hoped in time, he would. Next to Gran, Sookie had never loved anyone or trusted anyone with her heart as she did the big Viking. She knew that Eric was her one true love and she could not imagine anything that would make her walk away from him.

As Sookie began to return to the patio, she saw a young woman come out the back door with a tray. The young woman set up her meal for her and nodded to her as she approached. "Would there be anything else Ms. Stackhouse?" she asked.

Sookie looked down upon the most delicious meal. "No thank you. Everything looks just wonderful. Mrs. Miller should not have gone to so much trouble. Please tell her thank you for me." Sookie replied. The young lady smiled at her and returned to the kitchen.

Sookie dug into a fabulous grilled chicken salad. There were fresh homemade rolls and a large pitcher of sweet ice tea. For dessert there appeared to be a slice of home made apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Sookie could not imagine how she could eat all of this wonderful food, but somehow she ate every last bite.

Just as Sookie was finishing the last bite of the absolutely amazing pie, she felt a push at her shields. Someone was forcefully trying to push their thoughts to her. Someone around had to know she was a telepath and they were trying to communicate with her.

Dropping her shields, Sookie listened to try to see who was there and why they were trying to communicate with her. _"Sookie Stackhouse….Sookie Stackhouse…can you hear me? If you can, please nod your head."_ Sookie nodded her head wondering where this person was. Obviously they could see her even if she could not see them.

"_Good, I know you don't know who I am but I was sent here to get a message to you. I was told not to talk to anyone and to only communicate with you telepathically. I know you probably have a ton of questions but I can not come close enough to speak to you in person so this will have to be one sided. Once I pass this information to you, it will be your choice what you do with it."_ Sookie nodded once again becoming very nervous. This must be the Were that the King was looking for last night. Sookie could not tell where he was but she could feel he was quit a distance away, perhaps outside of the gated grounds.

"_I bring you a message from Sophie-Ann Leclure. The Queen wishes me to inform you that she has your brother Jason and that if you do not show yourself by midnight tonight, she will harm your brother. She will continue to do so each day until either you come to her or Jason dies. She said the choice was yours but she urges you not to take too much time because the plans she has for your brother will be severe and he may never heal from them. Do you understand?"_

Sookie nodded as tears began to form in her eyes. What was she going to do? If she waited for Eric to rise, they may not make it there in time. Eric may not wish to allow her to go and then what. She could not sit here and allow the Queen to hurt her brother. This was between Sookie and the Queen. Jason did not deserve to be hurt to protect her.

"_I do not know what decision you will make, but if it was me, I would hurry. I would not waste a moment. I wish you the best of luck. I don't know you, but I know that having the Vampire Queen of Louisiana blackmailing you as she is, can not be good."_ Sookie began to cry as she sat there alone. She felt the Were's mind change and then he began to move quickly away. She realized he must have shifted and was leaving.

Sookie did not know if the Queen really did have Jason, but it was not a chance she was going to take. Waiting for Eric to rise was also a costly loss of time and she also did not know what he would say. Sookie quickly decided she would go. She knew the first thing she needed was a car. She had seen a small parking area over to the south side of the house towards the back. It must be the employee's cars as many were not lavish at all and she knew vampires were very picky on their automobiles.

Sookie began to stroll towards the side of the building pretending to be looking around as if she was on one of her many walks. She reached out her mind to feel who was close and try to see if anyone was watching her. As she approached the gate that led out to the parking area, she felt a group of minds that were Were. They were all in a heated discussion about some sports game that was on the previous night. Realizing these were probably the guards assigned to her, Sookie took the opportunity and quickly opened the gate and hurriedly advanced toward the cars. She tried the doors and found the first two locked. On the third, she found the door unlocked but was not surprised to find there was no key. Realizing she was likely to not find a car with keys in the ignition Sookie became agitated. She did not know how to hot wire a car so this plan was useless she realized.

Out of frustration she slapped her hand against the ignition and a small spark shot out of her hand. Immediately the car came to life. Realizing her luck, Sookie quickly put the car in reverse and pulled out. She knew she had a very little window of opportunity and she had better take it. Speeding out of the complex, Sookie began to try to formulate some kind of plan. As she headed toward Louisiana, she hoped she was making the right decision.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_Oh look, here is Pam…..told you…no worries…._

Chapter 20

Eric awoke to an empty bed. He reached out the bond to find Sookie, figuring she was either in the bathroom or dressing room. Suddenly Eric realized that Sookie was not even on the grounds. He realized she was very far away and apparently headed to Louisiana. Eric could not understand why she would do such a thing. He jumped up and dressed quickly then reached for his phone. He realized that there was no one he could call that would not be under the Queens thumb and also that calling could alert the Queen that Sookie is near. Eric decided he would have to get to Sookie himself. He only hoped he would reach her in time before she did something foolish. Eric quickly threw open the balcony doors and took to the skies. "Lover where are you headed and what are you trying to do?" Eric asked himself out loud as he began to fly as fast as he could toward the pulse in the bond that was his love.

…

Waking in the clean but poorly decorated vampire hotel, Pam began to move towards the bathroom to take a shower and dress for another boring lonely night. Suddenly Pam felt a strong emotion in the bond between her and her master. Eric was severely agitated. He was upset enough that he was not even blocking their bond as he had previously done. Pam reached out to try to see if she could pick up on more to determine what was going on. Suddenly she realized she felt another softer buzzing. This was odd. The only other bond she had ever felt had been Eric's maker Godric. It had also been distant because he was directly bonded to Eric and not her.

Sookie. This must be Sookie she was feeling. But wait, Sookie was further away from Eric than she should have been. Pam realized then that Sookie must have fled during the daylight and it seemed she was very close to Louisiana. Eric was probably flying at the speed and direct path he seemed to be on. He must be trying to get to Sookie as fast as he can.

That foolish girl, Pam thought. What could she possibly be thinking? She is headed directly into the Queen's grasps. Something must be wrong. Sookie would not just run into danger unless she thought there was no choice. Unless she thought she had to do this to save someone. That had to be it, Sookie must be trying to save one of those useless blood bags she calls friends or family.

Pam realized that Eric may not make it in time. He was quit far away. Pam was much closer, as she had returned as close to Louisiana as she dared. Pam quickly left the crappy hotel room and jumped in her convertible Mercedes and began to rush the vicinity of Sookie.

Both Eric and Pam were rushing to her side as fast as they could but still Sookie continued to move further and further away from safety in the old clunker she had managed to snag from the employee parking lot. Sookie was so caught up in her fear that she never once looked at the gas tank until the car began to put and cough and coast to a stop. Sookie realized her stupidity and quickly pulled herself off the Interstate and down an exit ramp. She coasted to a stop just before the stop sign. Sookie got out of the car and kicked it like this would help things.

Looking around, Sookie realized the exit she took was quit deserted. There was no store or gas station at this exit. It was an old farm road that probably led to some scattered farms and residences. She did not see any signs of lights up or down the road. Sookie stood there for a moment trying to decide what her choices where. She could walk down the dark farm road and hope to find someone at home or a business, or she could walk back up to the interstate and continue down until she saw an exit with a gas station or store. It was then that Sookie realized she did not have any money or even a purse with her. "Just great!" she ranted.

Sookie continued to stand there and try to come up with a solution. She could try to hitch hike. That is very dangerous but with her telepathy she could feel out if the person wished to do her harm. That is, unless a vampire picked her up.

As Sookie continued to stand leaning up against the car she saw headlights coming down the same exit towards her. Quickly Sookie stepped out a bit from the car and began to waive her arms over her head. She hoped this person could help. Reaching out her mind she felt a void. 

Sookie froze. She dropped her arms and began to back up towards the car. She thought about running but realized that was useless. Maybe she could convince the vampire that her boyfriend was returning shortly or that she had already called 911. The car pulled up behind the gasless clunker and Sookie's heart began to fly. She was finally realizing what a stupid plan this was.

The car door opened and a woman stepped from the white convertible. Sookie took a big breath and waited. The woman did not advance but stood by the car several feet away. Sookie continued to grow more alarmed.

Eric felt Sookie's fear and tried to push himself even faster. He was about 5 minutes away. He knew Sookie had stopped moving and was glad because he would catch up with her sooner now. But then he realized if she stopped she was in more danger. Judging by the panic in the bond right now, she had found just that. Eric only hoped he could reach her in time.

As Sookie stood there she waited for the vampire to approach but she only remained by her car. Not understanding what was happening, Sookie decided to test the waters so to speak. "Who's there? What do you want?" Sookie called out. The fear hardly allowed her to speak. She did not call out loudly but she knew the vampire could hear just fine.

"Sookie, it is Pam." Sookie was so relieved she immediately began to run toward the vampire. Pam immediately darted back about 100 feet up the ramp. She then called back out to Sookie. "Stop, what are you doing? Stay back. I can not get that close remember."

Realizing that Pam did not know that it was safe to be around her, Sookie stopped. She replied. "Pam it is okay. My Fae scent is masked. Really, it is perfectly safe." Pam seemed to study her a bit and then very slowly she began to move back down the ramp at human speed. Sookie imagined she carefully smelled for Fae scent as she got closer to Sookie, prepared to dash further away if she picked up on a touch of Fae.

Soon Pam stood in front of Sookie. Pam smiled and Sookie threw herself into Pam's arms. Pam was startled and did not know how to respond. Pam began to pat Sookie lightly on the back as she had seen other humans do. "There, there, it is okay now" Pam said in a flat emotionless voice.

Realizing Sookie was probably making Pam uncomfortable, she pulled back and let go of her. "I am so glad it is you. I ran out of gas and realized I left without my purse or anything and I didn't know what I was going to do. I realized that anyone could come along and how foolish this was."

"Oh and lucky you. A vampire did come along." Pam smirked.

Sookie smiled back at Pam, that Pam. But she was so glad to see her. She had to tell her that Eric had forgiven her and that everything was going to be fine. But before she could speak Pam interrupted.

"Sookie, what are you doing out here so close to Louisiana. Have you lost your mind? Where is Eric? Does he know what you are doing? Judging from our bond, I don't think he is very happy about this?"

Before Sookie could respond to all of Pam's questions she felt the voids. "Pam, I think we are in trouble." Sookie replied.

"Yes, we are but I am sure you can talk your way out of this with Eric. He is so weak when it comes to you…." Pam chided but Sookie interrupted. "Pam! I mean we are in trouble at this very moment." Sookie said sharply as she began to look around into the pitch black darkness trying to count the voids.

Pam picked up on Sookie's meaning and also caught the scent. Vampires!

Before Sookie or Pam could move, dozens of vampires came from everywhere. Pam quickly positioned herself between the vampires and Sookie. Several attacked at once and Pam began to fight them off. They continued to advance but Pam did not stop. She fought with such fierce power and skill. Eric had taught her well. Despite her skills there were so many vampires that Pam could not keep every one of them away from Sookie.

One rather short plump vampire with a pitted face reached out and grabbed Sookie by the arm and began to pull her towards him. Sookie reached one hand out against his chest and screamed "No" as a zap of electricity threw him back ten or twenty feet. Vampires continued to attack and Pam fought hard. The ones that reached Sookie were promptly zapped and this led them to remain on the ground at least two or three minutes before they would get back up and try to shake off the effects.

Sookie and Pam realized they were severely outnumbered and wondered how long they could continue to hold them off. Suddenly there was a quake in the ground around them and a loud roar. Both knew that Eric had arrived, not only because they could feel him in their bonds but because vampire parts began to fly through the air as Eric tore them limb from limb as he moved closer to reach Sookie and Pam.

Eric reached them and Pam and Eric took up position in front of Sookie. They both fought but more and more vampires seem to keep showing up. The numbers were not in their favor and even Eric and Pam couldn't keep up. A few vampires had continued to get past them and grab for Sookie and she had continued to zap them but her zaps were growing weaker and weaker.

Suddenly Sookie had an idea. She needed more power and if she could get enough, just maybe, just maybe…

Sookie moved up behind Eric. She hollered out to Eric even though she knew he would hear her. "Eric, do you trust me?" Eric continued to fight but Sookie saw a slight nod. Sookie then leapt up as high as she could and wrapped her arms around Eric's neck. Eric did not need to breath and her weight was nothing so he continued to fight as if she was not there.

Sookie leaned over and bit into Eric as hard as she could. She succeeded in drawing blood and she gulped the pure power down her throat as fast as she could.

Eric was a bit startled but he did not shake her loose. He continued to fight but realized Sookie was taking his strength and he needed everything if he was going to fight off this many attackers. Eric was about to pull Sookie off when she let go and dropped down to the ground behind him. Eric did not miss a pace and continued fighting as Sookie backed up until she leaned against Pam's car.

Sookie stood with her head hung down and took deep breaths of air. She could feel the blood moving through her veins and as she concentrated she could feel the tingle of electricity in her arms and hands. Sookie took a few more deep breaths then called out to Pam and Eric.

"Eric, Pam, step back. Back up beside me now!" Sookie yelled. Pam risked a glance to Eric in question. Eric nodded and they both began to retreat to Sookie's side.

The attacking vampires were startled and they began to suspect the three were admitting defeat. One vampire called out. "Do you concede?"

Neither Eric nor Pam replied as they did not concede but neither understood what was going on with Sookie. Eric looked down at her and Sookie's head still hung down. "Sookie?" he asked hesitantly.

In that moment Sookie called out in a loud threatening voice. "NO, we do not concede." The vampire who questioned our actions only began to laugh.

Sookie then lifted her head and Eric and Pam then were able to look into her eyes.

Her eyes were solid white and seemed to glow. The vampires who stood gathered tighter in front of them behind their leader all seemed to be startled by the sight. No one moved except for Sookie.

Sookie raised both her arms out in front of her and held her palms flat and facing outward. Suddenly great bolts of electricity shot from her palms out towards the vampires. Several bolts hit several vampires in the front row. The vampires hit began to scream as instantly their bodies went up into flames and they began to ash away. Sookie continued to thrust her hand forward as if she was shoving someone and each time, bolts shot from her hand and more and more vampires went up in flames. Sookie continued this until the last dozen vampires had turned and began to run away. Sookie was about to shoot her burst towards them when she hear Eric behind her.

"Sookie, Stop! Let them go!" Eric called out to her.

"Why? They could continue to come after us." Sookie replied in a monotone voice.

"We need them to report back to the Queen. She needs to hear what has happened here. She needs to realize you are a danger to her and to fear you. This will make you safe from her." Eric replied.

Sookie thought this through and realized he was right. Closing her eyes and dropping her head Sookie began to power down. Suddenly everything around her began to move and dip and Sookie began to crumble to the ground. Eric was there instantly and caught her in his arms.

Sookie's eyes flutter and she finally was able to open them and focus. She looked up into Eric's bright blue eyes. "Sookie, my lover, I think you have been keeping secrets." Eric smirks. Sookie only smiles back up at him as she snuggles more securely into her powerful lover's chest.

Eric carries Sookie back over towards the Mercedes and Pam opens her car door to allow Eric to place Sookie down on the seat. Eric stands back up and then turns to look at Pam. Pam stand is fear. She doesn't know what Eric is going to do but he always stood by his word and he had told her he would kill her if she came near Sookie.

Suddenly Eric reaches out and grabs Pam and pulls her into his arms. He continues to stand in front of Sookie and hugs Pam to his chest fiercely. Pam sighs and wraps her arms around her maker.

Pam tries to apologize "I am so sorry Eric. I promise that I will do everything to make what I did up to you and Sookie. I never meant to hurt Sookie, I just couldn't control myself. I was weak and stupid…."

"No, you were not. You made a mistake in judgment that is all. You had good intentions but you did not foresee the ramifications of your actions. We all make such mistakes. I made one in sending you away as I did. I am sorry. I should have calmed down more before I came to speak to you. I love you my child and I know you would do everything you could, including giving your own undead life for me and what is mine." Eric continued to hold Pam in a tight embrace as they both appeared to be tearing up.

Sookie cleared her throat to interrupt the heartfelt moment because she knew that the two vampires were about to become very uncomfortable with their show of emotion and she thought she should save them the pain.

"Eric, don't you think we should get out of here before more vampires arrive?" Sookie asked. Eric released Pam and nodded. Urging Sookie to scoot over to the passenger side, Eric quickly got in and cranked the car. The Mercedes revved to life and Pam jumped into the back seat. Eric immediately pulled the car back on the road and circled under the overpass to point them back in the direction of the King of Texas' complex.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

During the drive, Sookie had explained what had transpired to cause her to take off as she did. Eric was not pleased and he showed it. Eric was silent most of the drive and Pam sat in downtime in the backseat as well. Sookie was so tired from her recent activity that she slept a good part of the drive herself as they traveled back to the King's complex.

The three arrived just before midnight. Sookie woke at the sound of Eric speaking to the guards at the gate. She sat up straighter in the seat and tried to shake off her sleepy state. Yawning, Sookie stretched as best she could in the cramped car as Eric pulled up to the front of the building and stopped the car. In Vampire speed, Eric was out of the car and around to open her car door. Sookie took his hand and allowed him to help her out. She wondered if Eric was still very mad.

The moment Sookie was to her feet, Eric pulled her into a kiss that could have produced its own lightening sparks. Eric crammed his tongue so far down Sookie's throat she felt like he was searching for something. His hands roamed all over her body also greedily reaching and squeezing. Eric was acting like she had been gone for ages and he was reacquainting himself to her body.

Well, if he wanted to do that, she was not stopping him. Sookie moaned and leaned into the kiss even more. Sookie's hands had already wrapped around Eric's strong neck so she began to run her hands down his back to feel the wonderful muscles that rippled as he stroked her. Soon her hands made there way down to his absolutely fabulous ass and she began to reacquaint her own self.

Sookie and Eric heard Pam clear her throat to try to interrupt the kiss but neither chose to stop. "I guess you two made up. Eric you always enjoyed a good fight so I guess Sookie will bring you many in your lifetime together, she is such a magnet for trouble. However much I am enjoying this show, I must break this up because it is almost midnight and I think it might be a good idea to call the Queen before she gets too antsy and does something to your little Fae's brother." Pam advised in a deadpan voice.

Sookie and Eric broke the kiss. Sookie was panting for breath but Eric didn't have to breath so he just stood there looking into Sookie's eyes, still holding her firmly in his arms. Sookie could see in his eyes that he was just as shaken as she was. Finally, Eric spoke. "Lover, we must go speak to the King and then place a call to Sophie-Ann. I don't know if the vampires have reached her yet to inform her of what has transpired but we must not take the chance as your brother's safety is at risk."

Sookie nodded and followed Eric as he guided both her and Pam in to find the King. Stan was sitting at his desk signing an endless stack of papers. It seemed that being King was not all fun and parties. He looked up as they entered the room. "Eric, I see you found your missing bonded and also found your missing child as well."

"King, I did find Sookie and luckily for both of us Pam had found her first. When I arrived they were at the border of our states and under attack from Sophie-Ann's vampires. When I first arrived there were about twenty but as we fought the numbers grew to over sixty." Eric explained.

"Sixty! Eric, I had heard the stories about your battle skills but this is even difficult for me to believe you walked away from with no sword or weapons to help you in this battle." The King seemed taken back.

"I assure you the numbers were daunting for even both Pam and I. It was Sookie that saved us all." Eric looked down at Sookie with such love and admiration that she could feel her bones turn to mush and puddle at her own two feet.

"Ms. Stackhouse, how very exciting, I knew of your telepathic powers but what could you possibly had done in such an attack?" The king questioned Sookie.

Sookie had to swallow a few times to get her voice back. Eric continued to stare at her with such emotion that she had to break the eye contact in order to get her senses to respond to the king. "I don't know if you heard, but in my recent activities with the King of Arkansas, I found that sometimes I could control a spark of electricity from my hands. This is some kind of Fae ability that has just come out in the past few months and I had not been able to master it. I did spend some time practicing before Eric brought me here but I was never able to get enough strength in it to do any true damage until now."

"That is amazing. So these sparks have grown enough to harm vampires?" The king asked curiously.

"Yes, apparently they have enough power in them now that they cause vampires to burst into flames and turn to ash." Sookie replied cautiously.

The king's eyes grew large as he took in what the Fae telepath had just said. "Tell me Ms. Stackhouse do you have to touch these vampires or could you do this standing in front of them."

"At first when I discovered this ability I had to touch the person to shock them with the electricity. Now I have been able to gather enough strength to push the electrical sparks out away from my body many feet to reach my target." Sookie replied. "I also am able to expand the radius of this spark; I guess I call it, to encompass more than one vampire at a time. I was doing this with both hands so I was able to hit several vampires with each bolt."

The king actually stood up from his chair behind his desk now. He was genuinely shocked to hear this. Sookie began to worry that her life could now be in danger by all vampires regardless of the fact she did not intend harm to any of them if they did not try to harm her first. Eric felt her panic and he squeezed her hand in support as he pushed wave after wave of calm toward her. Sookie began to calm down and she waited for the King's reaction.

"Well, I guess I should count myself lucky that I am in your good graces." The King replied as he smiled down at Sookie.

Sookie smiled back up at the king "Your highness, you have been the gracious one. You took us in when we had no where to go. You offered us your home and protection from Sophie-Ann. We owe you more than we could ever repay. I promise to you, that you are not in any danger from me. I would never harm someone who has offered me such hospitality. You are in my debt." Sookie replied softly.

Eric squeezed Sookie's hand and she glanced over to see him smiling warmly at her. She must have responded appropriately to the King judging by the look in Eric's eyes and the feeling of pride shooting through the bond.

"You are most welcome, Ms. Stackhouse. Now what shall we do about your problem with Louisiana. I know you may have enjoyed my hospitality but you must want to return home soon." The King replied as he sat back down in his seat.

Eric responded. "Your majesty, at the end of the attack, about ten vampires who realized they would die if Sookie reached them began to run away. We expect they will return to the Queen and inform her of Sookie's abilities. We, however, do not know if they will reach the Queen before midnight and Sophie-Ann had sent word to Sookie during the day today that if Sookie did not come before her by midnight she would began to seriously harm Sookie's brother whom she has taken. I ask that you place a call to Sophie-Ann and try to buy us some time with some sort of negotiations. When you speak to her you can try to find out if the vampires have returned with the news. I think that once Sophie-Ann realizes the danger she would be in with Sookie's presence, she will rethink her plans."

"I see. That could work and for you both I will gladly be willing to help." The king smiled down at Sookie and reached for the phone. Moments later he had been connected to the Queen.

"Ah, Sophie-Ann, how are things going in your state?" The king opened the conversation. Vampires never asked how the other was doing because it was a moot point as they were always the same year after year, century after century.

Sookie could not hear the other side of the conversation but she knew that Eric and Pam could with their vampire hearing. Sookie remained silently planning to ask Eric to fill her in with anything important she might miss.

"Well, I am calling you because I have a very distraught little telepath sitting here in front of me. She tells me you sent word to her that you planned to harm her brother if she did not return to you by midnight. Now I understand you wish to have Sookie for your own but she has been staying in my complex and I have grown to like her company quite well. She is a delight and always so full of surprises." The king grinned at Sookie as he began to toy with Sophie-Ann.

Sophie-Ann spoke to Stan but Sookie could not hear her words. The king soon replied. "Now, now Sophie lets not all get worked up. I did not take he from you, she arrived at my door and asked if she could stay here a bit. I had no idea you had such a desire for her. She is just a little meek thing." The king began to grin wickedly. "I am sure we can come to some deal if we put our minds to it."

There was another pause while the Sophie-Ann replied to Stan. "My dear, I understand you wish to add Sookie to your retinue and get your sheriff back as well. But I must ask, why would you send so many vampires to acquire just one mere Human, part Fae?" The King began to bait her to the attack of tonight.

There was a slight pause; Sookie assumed she denied knowing what he spoke of. "Eric and Sookie tell me that they were ambushed by well over sixty vampires tonight as they tried to make their way back to your palace. Now, I can't imagine why you would deem to send so many vampires if you surely thought they would return to you on their own accord."

Sookie and Eric sat patiently waiting. Neither of them spoke and Pam appeared to have procured a file from somewhere and was working on her nails. The King continued. "After your attack, Eric and Sookie chose to return to me as I have been most hospitable" Stan actually winked at Sookie, "and they have asked me to call you and try to negotiate the release of Ms. Stackhouse's brother."

There was a long pause as Sookie assumed Sophie-Ann was explaining why she was not planning to release Jason. Sookie began to get anxious but Eric began to rub his thumb along the back of Sookie's hand that he had never released. The soothing gesture began to calm Sookie once again.

"I understand your point, Sophie-Ann. But I must ask, have any of your vampires returned yet from their mission to 'escort' Ms. Stackhouse and Eric to you? I really would like to know what your opinion is after you speak to your vampires and find out what prevented them from returning your precious telepath and favorite sheriff." Stan questioned.

"I would not mind holding while you speak to them. We can continue our negotiations once we are both on the same page. I will hold." Stan replied. He then turned to us. "Sophie-Ann said that she was told your welcoming party had returned and was requesting her audience. She has put me on hold to meet with them and find out why they failed to bring you to her. This is quit exciting! I love nothing more than to toy with the other royalties. Sookie, you are a delight. I really do enjoy having you here and will hate to see you go. But please know you, Eric, and Pam are welcomed anytime." The king spoke directly to Sookie.

Sookie supposed the king felt this battle was definitely in our pockets. He seemed to be celebrating the triumph before the Queen even returned to their conversation. Eric had sworn to her that once the Queen realized what Sookie could do to her then Sophie-Ann would not harm Jason. Eric said he expected the Queen to still try to barter for something in exchange for Jason's release. Sookie was nervous but she trusted Eric and hoped this plan worked.

"Yes, I am here." The King replied in the phone. There was silence on our end as apparently Sophie-Ann informed Stan what she had learned had transpired. "So Sophie-Ann, as you see it was probably a very good thing that Ms. Stackhouse and her party returned here. She was very upset and worried about her brother at the time we spoke and I would have hated to hear she took out her emotions on you in some uncivilized method." The king teased. He was obviously having a wonderful time. "I think you should promise her brother's safety because in the state she is in, I do fear for not only you but your entire retinue. You know Sophie-Ann that the Fae are known for being quiet temper mental. We must never provoke them because who knows what could happen." The king was all but glowing at his remarks. He truly loved putting Sophie-Ann in such a position. "I would suggest you give me your word as a Queen that no harm will come Jason or any of her other friends or family until she can come to meet with you in person to work this all out."

There was a pause as apparently Sophie Ann was responding. The King gave us thumbs up as he replied. "I am glad you agree to this. I will inform Eric and Ms. Stackhouse that you are willing to meet with them tomorrow night at midnight to work out arrangements. May I ask, what are you plans for your Sheriff?" The King questioned.

Eric seemed to lean forward a bit as he want to hear clearly what his fate would be in this matter. He had gone against her direct orders and removed her from the State of Louisiana. He obviously took Sookie for his own and this had highly upset the Queen. Punishment for such matters could be very high.

"Yes, Sophie-Ann, I understand that your sheriff disobeyed your direct orders. However, you must admit, that you would not have wished for Ms. Stackhouse to have sprang her surprise on you in person without any warning. As I can tell you when she gets upset she gets a little sparky." The King laughed at his own joke. "I also understand that Ms. Stackhouse has some affection towards the sheriff and she seems very loyal to him. I am afraid if I inform her you have plans of physical punishment against Eric she may become upset again. I strongly suggest you consider a monetary form of punishment that Ms. Stackhouse may be able to accept."

Sookie did not think Eric should have to pay the Queen penalties for his actions but it was far better than many other punishments she could come up with. Sookie looked over at Eric with a look of sorrow on her face but Eric only smiled at her hugely and continued to push reassurance through the bond.

"I am glad you agree. I will speak with Ms. Stackhouse and Eric. I will let them know you gave me your word that you will not allow any harm to come to Sookie's brother and that your plans for compensation for Eric's actions will be monetary and no true harm will come to him. I do not see any reason why they would not be there tomorrow night at midnight to meet with you. If there are any other problems with these arrangements, I will call you back." The King closed the deal. Everything seemed to be working as Eric planned.

"Oh, one last thing, if you intend to make Ms. Stackhouse and your Sheriff's life in Louisiana Hell, I would like to let you know that I extended an open invitation for them to return at any time to Texas and that they are welcomed to remain here if they so wish. I would truly appreciate a Sheriff such as Northman under my leadership. He is an excellent fighter and sheriff. I also have developed my own fondness of Ms. Stackhouse and I would not stand lightly if any harm was to _ever_ visit her way as well." The King concluded, putting his own threat on the end. Sophie-Ann must be realizing that she was biting off more than she can chew if she was to continue with these threats on Sookie and Eric.

The King hung up the phone and he and Eric began to laugh a joyous sound. Things must have gone far better than they even hoped. Sookie was still worried about the upcoming meeting but if Eric was no longer concerned then she decided she could relax.

"Now if I could only be present when you two show up as a permanently bonded couple. Sophie-Ann would surely have an aneurysm if her blood still pumped through her brain." The king continued to roar with laugher and Sookie began to get a bit nervous once again.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_Wow, I have had some exciting reviews. When I sat down to write this I just went with it. I really did not put much thought into whether Sookie should be strong or easy going or even the same stubborn girls as in the book or show. I know I have probably left a few things unsettled but for my first story I am pleased and hope you are too. I have been a bit stumped on my second story so I stopped to read more E/S stories for inspiration. I hope to get my story written this weekend so I can post soon after this is complete. _

_Only a few more chapters…hope you enjoy…._

Chapter 22

A short time later Eric escorted Sookie back to their room. He spoke to Pam briefly in the hall then came into the room and closed the door behind him. Sookie stood nervously in the center of the room, not know what she was suppose to do now. She knew they were to exchange blood for the third time tonight and make it a permanent bond. However, she was nervous because she felt a bid awkward and was not sure if there might be more to this than there was the first two times.

Sookie looked up slightly under her hooded eyes and saw Eric staring at her from the door. He had an intent expression on his face and Sookie had to struggle to swallow. Eric began to move towards her in an almost stalking manner. Sookie did not move but stayed frozen in her spot. Eric came up in front of her and slowly lifted his right hand to cup her cheek and cradle her head. He leaned in very slowly never taking his eyes from hers and placed a very gentle tender kiss to her lips.

"I think we could both use a shower." He said softly. Sookie nodded but still did not speak a word, afraid her throat would not work if she tried. Eric dropped his right hand and ran it down her left arm until he reached her hand. He gently took her hand in his and began to pull her with him towards the bathroom door.

As Sookie stood silently in the middle of the bathroom, Eric reached behind the curtain to start the shower. He then turned to Sookie and began to undress her slowly never taking his eyes from hers. Once he had removed ever stitch of her clothing, he stood and began to remove his. Watching Eric undress, Sookie began to feel the heat building in the bottom of her stomach. It spread to encompass her entire body by the time he had finished undressing and stood before her still staring her in the eyes. With the very tiniest of grins Eric asked "Shall we?" and took Sookie's hand and guided her into the shower and stepped in behind her.

As the hot water began to run over Sookie's head and down her body she began to relax. Suddenly two muscular hands lathered in soap began to roam up and down her body to wash each and every crevice. Sookie leaned back against Eric's chest as she enjoyed the sensations he was creating running his soapy hands up and down her body. Sookie moaned as his fingers moved down to her mound and began to lather her and probe for entry at the same time. Finding her nub, Eric began to rub it in between two strong fingers as his other arm folded across her and his hand found one firm breast. He began to need the breast at the same pace he rubbed her nub. Eric's fingers began to massage first one breast then the other, paying careful attention to each nipple. Sookie's head rolled to the side as she leaned back on Eric's chest in ecstasy. Eric took this as an invitation and dropped his mouth and fangs to her neck. He began to press soft kisses up and down her jugular and scrape his fangs along as well. The sharp scraping sensation sent sparks down her spine to her southern regions. Sookie couldn't decide what felt best. She did not want anything to stop but suddenly Eric spun her around in his arms and using his body, pressed her against the cool tile wall. His mouth descended to take one nipple and he began to suck and kneed it with his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Careful not to draw blood with his fully extended fangs. One leg pressed in between Sookie's and nudged her legs even further apart. Sookie clung on to his shoulders for support as Eric began to probe with his fingers and found her warm entry. Quickly he thrust two fingers inside her and began a furious paced pumping. Using the thumb on the same hand each time he came up with a thrust he would brush against her nub creating an exciting friction.

Sookie began to pant and she ran one hand up to tangle it in Eric's hair and the other hand traveled down his spine feeling each delicious muscle as it moved. She could only reach the tops of his but cheeks but she ran her fingers across the tops and she swore she felt a tremor run through Eric. This excited her so she moved her hand around front and in between them and found his gracious plenty. She latched on with her hand and took Eric in a firm grasp. He released her nipple with a sudden pop and growled in response. Sookie only smiled and began to stroke Eric with her hand. Eric began to thrust his hips in response to urge her on as he never stopped thrusting his fingers in and out of Sookie. Soon they were both pumping each other with urgency as they both were nearing their end. Eric suddenly pulled out of Sookie and grabbed her by both hands around the waist and lifted her of her feet. He moved his hips in between her legs and Sookie let go of Eric just before he positioned them and thrust home. Both of them roared with pleasure and quickly began a rhythm that has been around for all time.

Sookie clung to Eric's shoulders and she wrapped her legs even tighter around his hips. Eric placed one hand under her butt to keep her from falling as he pressed her against the wall with one hand on the side of her head to help hold him up. Eric continued pumping in and out of Sookie and soon the pace quickened to a frenzy. Sookie began to claw at Eric's shoulders as she threw her head back and screamed. The power of the orgasm was stronger than she was use to, maybe because of her recent near death experience or because she felt closer to Eric than she ever had. Either way she was lost in the experience, and hoped Eric would find his own release because she could not even begin to think of a way to assist. Moments later Eric took a few long hard thrusts and he was growling as he came hard and fast. He clung to Sookie not wanting her to move or ever leave his side. Had Eric needed to breath he would surely be panting but he only took a few gulps of breath just to steady his own body.

They both stood there wrapped in each others arms and with Eric still buried in Sookie. Neither moved, but they both held on as if neither wanted to ever let go. With a whimper from Sookie, Eric pulled out and stepped back a few steps and pulled Sookie back under the spray with him. Silently and tenderly they both finished washing each other and shampooing each other's hair. When they finished, Eric helped Sookie out and began to towel her dry first then him. Eric reached to grab a white terry cloth robe from a hook and helped slip it on Sookie. He then took a towel and wrapped it around his waist and secured it. Sookie looked into the mirror and began to run her fingers through her hair to gently untangle it and allow it to dry. Eric joined her shortly later and he ran both hands through his short blond locks in one move and smoothed his hair back from his face and tamed his mane.

Sookie sighed. Eric was all male and all perfect. Nothing could ruffle his appearance for long. As Sookie looked into the mirror, admiring his body, Eric caught her eyes and grinned at her with his evil sexy grin. Sookie could not help but to flirt back so she returned the sexy smile and slipped out her tongue to very slowly wet her lower lip. She never took her eyes off Eric as she did this. She saw the twitch in his jaw and realized she had him. Laughing gently Sookie dropped their gaze and turned toward the bathroom door.

As Sookie walked into the bedroom; she noticed that Eric had snuck out and made a few changes. The lights were turned off but there were dozens of candles lit all around the room. The curtains were pulled back to reveal the beautiful night sky and the bed had been turned down. As Sookie took in these changes, she suddenly heard soft music fill the room. Sookie turned and saw Eric standing in the corner adjusting a stereo nearly hidden on the shelf. Eric turned and smiled warmly at Sookie. His eyes twinkled with happiness.

Eric joined Sookie and reached for her hand. "Would you care to dance?" Eric asked softly. Sookie in her robe and Eric wrapped only in a towel began to slowly move around the room. Sookie laid her head on Eric's firm chest and sighed. This was so romantic. This was what all women dreamed of and Eric was giving it to her. Eric was far from what anyone would ever expect. His outer image he showed the world was the tough, blood thirsty, cold vampire but underneath he was so much more. And he was hers.

They must have danced an hour because Sookie could not remember all the songs that Eric had crooned in her ear as they danced. Sookie finally realized she had no doubts whatsoever. That must have been Eric's purpose all along, to allow her to come to terms with their third exchange. Sookie pulled back and looked up into Eric's beautiful blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long slow heartfelt kiss.

"I love you Eric." Sookie said as they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you too my Sookie." Eric replied.

Eric then took Sookie by the hand and led her to the bed. He allowed her to sit down as he stood in front of her. He then lowered himself to one knee and said "Sookie, my lover, I promise that I will always put you first in my life. You will be the first thing I think of when I wake as sunset and the last thing I think of before I die for the day. I promise to try to always be patient, kind, and gentle. I will not allow anyone else to ever come between us and I will always, always consider your feelings before mine. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The first moment I laid eyes on you in Fangtasia, I knew we were meant to be one. I will stay by your side and love you to the very end of time, whether you choose to live out the remaining human years or come to join me as a vampire. This choice is yours and I will love you no matter what direction you choose. You are mine and I am yours."

Tears were rolling down Sookie's face. Those were the sweetest words she had ever heard spoken and they were spoken to her. She was lost in emotions she could not describe. She loved this vampire Viking more than anyone in the entire world and she had to find words to explain this. She could not speak as elegantly as Eric but she tried.

"Eric, when I first laid eyes on you I saw my own soul looking back at me. I have spent many lonely years waiting for someone to come along who really got me. I always thought I was nothing more than a freak as everyone called me and I had begun to think it was useless to find my true soul mate. Then when I walked in that bar that night with Bill I saw you. You were trying to look all powerful and frightening but I looked into your eyes and I saw more. When I left that night I continued to think of you often. Our lives kept pushing us back into each others and each time I saw a bit more to the puzzle that was you. I was a goner that night I stood on the rooftop with you and Godric. I saw the real you then and there was no turning back. Some may say it was the blood but I know it was not. It was you. You. You showed me how deep you were and that your love was true so when I realized I was falling in love with you I knew if you really loved me that my dream would come true. You were the prince I had been waiting for to rescue me from my lonely tower. You were the answer to all my dreams and I was so stubborn I nearly lost it. Thank you for being so patient with me. Thank you for fighting for me. Thank you for loving me. Now I promise to always love you and I will stand by you through anything anyone may throw at us. You are my rock, my life line, my joy, my hope, my happiness, and my one and only need. I love you and I want to be yours for always." Sookie smiled as she cupped both of Eric's cheeks in her hand and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

Eric continued the kiss as he held on to Sookie and stood to lean over the bed and cradle her in his arms. They both kissed each other with such passion and devotion. Finally Eric rose up on one arm leaning over Sookie's beautiful face. "Sookie my love, I wish to bond myself to you and only you forever. If you wish to do the same then please take my blood and I will take yours. Our remaining days will be one." Sookie understood that Eric was asking her to take his blood first. Sookie raised her head up from the bed a bit to run her lips down Eric's neck and she felt the vein begin to raise to the surface. Running her tongue along the way the vein rose even further and began to almost throb. Sookie opened her mouth around it and quickly snapped her teeth around Eric's neck as hard as she could to draw blood. Immediately she felt the warm powerful blood begin to course through her throat. Sookie began to pull and suck on Eric's neck with as much strength as she could muster. Eric groaned and his arms began to pull Sookie even tighter and closer to him. Eric lowered his head to nuzzle Sookie's neck and he placed a gentle kiss on her main artery there just before he opened his mouth and scraped his fangs along her neck. Then he bit and they both began to draw from each other at the same time.

Sookie began to see flashes of lights. She let go of Eric's throat and clung to him for support. Eric also let go of Sookie's throat and began to lick the wound to close it. Sookie felt the hum of their bond and it began to grow stronger. Sookie swore she could feel Eric separate from her. She could feel two bodies, not just her own but his as well. It was an odd feeling. Sookie reached out toward the bond to see if she could feel more than his presence. She could feel his happiness and desire for her stronger than ever. She could feel his eagerness to take her. Sookie smiled as she realized that Eric was getting more and more turned on as their bloods mingled. Suddenly Sookie realized she could feel a slight buzz downstairs. That was odd, Eric was right here, who was she feeling? Oh, Pam. She could feel Pam's presence in the house. How odd. She hoped she would not feel Pam's moods as well, because dealing with hers and Eric's was enough. Besides, if she began to feel attractions towards other women this was going to be a problem.

Eric began to run kisses all up and down her neck. His hands also began their own search. Soon Sookie's robe was open and Eric was placing kisses down her stomach and moving further and further down. _Mine, mine, mine. She is mine and no one will ever take her from me. _Eric began to nuzzle her mound and spread tiny kisses along her inner thigh.

Sookie moaned from the pleasure Eric was giving her. _Lower, lower. Yes right there. Please use your tongue. I love when you do that. _Sookie wiggled in delight.

Suddenly Eric stopped and Sookie sat up and looked him in the eyes. Her own eyes were as big as saucers. _Did I just hear you? Am I hearing your thoughts?_

_Fuck me. Am I in Sookie's head? _Eric looked alarmingly at Sookie.

_Eric, can you hear my thoughts?_

_Yes lover. I can. Can you hear mine?_

_Yes. Oh my God Eric. What is happening?_

_I think the bond has high jacked your telepathy darling. I don't know much about permanent bonds, but I do know that it was told that the partners shared everything. Their mannerism and temperaments blended into one and they became so in tuned with each other it was hard to distinguish them apart. I really never understood the depths of this but I am beginning to now. _

_Oh Great! So you mean I am going to become High Handed and Egotistical too?_

_Now sweetheart, I don't recall those words in you speech to me a while ago. I thought I was that perfect prince you have been searching for? _Eric grinned at her.

_Don't start throwing my words back at me now. This is awful. What are we going to do?_

_Sookie, I don't see what the big deal is. You listen to people all the time, what is the difference listening to me. I have nothing to hide._

_Eric, I starting dating a vampire for the silence, and now look. Not only can I hear you but you can hear me. We will always be in each other's heads. We will surely go insane._

_Quit being so melodramatic Sookie. I am sure we can both learn how to block each other. Just imagine how helpful this will be for us. We must never tell anyone of this so we can always have the upper hand. This could save our lives many times over._

_I suppose your right. Do you think this means you can hear other humans? Or that we can hear vampires now? _Sookie thought to Eric as she gnawed at her lower lip.

Eric leaned forward to lick at where she was gnawing her lip thus she stopped. He continued to lick her nearly wounded lip as he thought. _Sookie, don't worry. Whatever happens we will be in this together. If it is true what the legends say, you will be able to piggyback on my strength and you should be able to very easily put up your barriers now. _During Eric's conversation in her head he had began kissing her with eager pliant kisses. _I see one thing already that I will enjoy tremendously._

_What is that? _Sookie tried hard to form the thoughts toward him as Eric was caressing her with both hands as he masterfully kissed her clueless.

_I will never have to stop kissing you to talk to you. _And Eric further through himself into kissing Sookie until she was no more than a puddle in his hands.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sookie sat at her dressing table brushing her hair thinking about the previous night. Eric had been insatiable. He had ravished Sookie in ways she could never have imagined and certainly in ways she never read in anyone's mind. He had turned her and twisted her and ravished her in so many positions. Each time he always showed her in his actions how much he loved and worshipped her. Sookie had turned into a pile of goo in Eric's hands last night and she loved every single minute of it. If this was what she had committed herself to then she must have moved to Heaven. This was bliss. Their passionate lovemaking lasted till dawn when Eric died for the day.

Sookie was so exhausted that she nearly slept the entire day away herself. However when she awoke she remembered the honeymoon was over as they had to go tonight to meet with the Queen to get him to release her brother and allow her and Eric their freedom to return to their normal lives. Sookie wondered what was normal for them now. Eric had told her that they would not be able to stand to be apart. Would that mean she would not be able to live in her house anymore? The thought of this brought tears to her eyes.

Sookie felt Eric waken and he was immediately behind her. "Lover, what is wrong? I could feel you were upset the moment I woke? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you last night?" Eric asked with concern.

"No, Eric. You did not hurt me. I am okay. I was just thinking about my home in Bon Temps. I remembered what you said about us not ever being able to stand to be apart much and I realized that you living in Shreveport and I living in Bon Temps may not work out at all."

"Don't you want to be with me?" Eric sounded hurt.

Sookie spun around and stood up to face Eric. "Of course I want to be with you. I can't imagine being anywhere without you close. I love you and you are like the very air I breathe. It is just… I never thought about what I was giving up and I guess I am just coming to terms with it this evening." Sookie sighed and laid her head on Eric's muscular bare chest. As she snuggled into his arms, Eric pulled her even closer and laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"My Dearest, you worry too much. I will make sure you don't have to give up too much. I love you the way you are and I don't want to change everything about you because then you would not be my Sookie. You will still have your home in Bon Temps and your friends and family. We may have to discuss you working for that shifter because I do not like the thought of my bonded working for such a creature." Eric spoke softly as he continued to stroke Sookie's back and hold her tightly in his arms.

"Sam is not that bad. I don't know why you dislike him so." Sookie admonished him. "What is it that upsets you so about him?"

"He smells."

Sookie busted out into a fit of giggles. She continued to laugh so hard that Eric had to release her. "Smells?" Sookie began to laugh so hard she could hardly catch her breath.

Eric just stood there staring at her with no expression. As Sookie looked in his face she realized he was actually serious. "Eric, I can't believe of all the things you could have listed about Sam that his 'smell' bothered you the most. I would have guessed you would have said his feelings for me, his power over me as my boss, or his dislike of all vampires. However his smell never occurred to me to be on the top of your list."

"Sookie, I have lived a long life and I have seen many things. I understand the shifter has feelings for you but that doesn't bother me because I have you and he does not. As for him being your boss, well anywhere you work other than for me, you will always have a boss. You may answer to him at work but beyond that you are still mine. Finally I could care less whether he liked vampires, fairies, hobbits, or any other creature. His opinion means nothing to me." Eric explained.

"So why do you care about how he smells?" Sookie asked, genuinely curious now.

"Because when you return to me you smell of him and that bothers me. I like you to smell of me or of your lovely Fae scent. His wet dog smell ruins that and I can't stand it." Eric concluded.

"Greedy much?" Sookie teased as she wrapped her arms around her big Viking.

"Only for you." Eric responded as he leaned down to kiss her.

Eric dressed quickly and went to find Pam. Sookie finished dressing and tried to get her emotions under control. Eric assured her this would work out fine and she had to trust him. Sookie stepped out of the dressing room to find Eric and Pam waiting for her.

"We must leave now to make sure we have plenty of time in case we run into any obstacles along the way." Eric explained. Even though he had told Sookie that everything would be fine, he was still preparing for anything. Always foreseeing all possible oppositions, Eric was more prepared then most.

The three of them said their goodbyes to King Stan and quickly loaded into the car and headed out. Sookie stared into the side mirror and watched the King's palace shrink in the mirror the further they got away. Eric must have felt Sookie's discomfort because he reached out and took her hand in his to offer comfort.

_Sookie, did you happen to hear the King or Pam's thoughts tonight? I did not pick up anyone human or vampire except for you._

Keeping her eyes straight ahead Sookie responded to not alert Pam of their conversation_. No Eric, I only heard the humans and shifters as normal and you. Pam and the King's thoughts remained closed to me._

_Well then I guess we are on our own. I know the Queen very well and I think I can almost guess what her reactions will be. Just follow my guidance and we will not only get your brother back but be released to return to our lives as we so choose. We have arrangements to make as I wish to spend as much time with you as I can. _ Eric lifted Sookie's hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

Sookie turned and smiled at Eric. He was so tender some times it was hard to remember he was actually a blood thirsty killer. Eric grinned widely at her and she realized he had heard her thoughts. Shoot!

"Do you two ever give it a break? If I have to watch all this mushy shit all the way back to Louisiana I may end up begging the Queen to lock me up so I can get away from the two of you." Pam complained from the back seat. She had no clue that Eric and Sookie were having a telepathic conversation right in front of her.

"Tsk, Tsk Pam. I know you secretly love your new mistress. You can deny it all you want but I can feel how happy you are that she is with us now." Eric replied snidely back to Pam.

Sookie turned around in her seat to look at Pam. Sookie had no idea that Pam even liked her. True, Pam was very entertaining and she loved to watch Pam tease Eric, but she never thought the vampire had given her a thought.

"What? Don't go thinking we will start baking cookies together and swapping stories of our first kiss. I am not the sharing type." Pam replied tersely. Sookie turned back to face the front casting a glance toward Eric.

"Well, I do actually like to share some things, sweet Sookie. Who knows, maybe we will get 'really close' soon." Pam smirked back. Sookie did not turn around but her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as she thought of what Pam's comment meant. Eric began to roll with laughter beside Sookie.

What's so funny? She thought toward Eric.

_Lover, I am just seeing all those pretty colorful pictures dancing in your head after Pam's comment. I can feel your shock but the images are quit delightful. _Eric continued to laugh as Sookie cast him an evil eye.

_I think it is time we work on our barriers for each other. If I am going to be spending a lot of time with you and Pam I am going to need it! _Sookie shook her head.

The remaining drive to New Orleans was uneventful, thankfully. Sookie and Eric silently worked on their walls and quickly found a way to block each other out and the other when they so chose. About ten miles outside of the Louisiana border, Eric pulled over at a rest stop. Sookie was a bit confused because she knew the vampires did not need to use such facilities and she did not need to at the moment either. Sookie turned questioning eyes to Eric.

"Sookie, I think you should have some of my blood. You need to have as much power as possible in case it comes to a confrontation with the Queen. You will probably have to show her your powers in some form either way for her to see for herself." Eric began to raise the sleeve on his arm in preparation of biting into it to feed his blood to Sookie.

"No Eric wait. I don't think I need it." Sookie replied. Sookie turned and opened her car door and stepped out. She checked to make sure they were the only car at the rest stop. She then looked around for something for target practice. She saw a dead tree leaning against the fence that kept people from venturing further than the rest stop. Sookie lifted her hands and without even giving a true effort shot forth sparks from her hand that went over twenty feet and hit the tree. The tree shattered with the force of the impact and the ends smoldered. Sookie then turned and zapped the side of a barrel trashcan and sparks shot up and the can shook with such force it tumbled backwards several feet.

"I guess our bond is giving you my strength to control the power. You will always be prepared now." Eric smiled at Sookie. Sookie smiled back happy that something was finally working in their favor. She climbed back into the car and they continued on to meet the Queen.

As they entered New Orleans Sookie thought it was odd that she had first learned to control her shields with Bill's help and now she was helping Eric with his. Sookie felt a bit of jealousy through the bond and she pushed back love and assurance to Eric.

Suddenly the thought hit her and she turned to Eric. "Eric, what about Bill?"

"What about him. The Queen is punishing him for his failure and that is her right as he is in her retinue." Eric replied sounding a bit annoyed.

"But he is still being punished because of me. I feel responsible." Sookie whined.

"Sookie, you are no more responsible for Bill's actions as you could be held responsible for Pam's actions the other night. There are some things you can not control and is not meant for you to control." Eric replied a bit snappily. Sookie could feel that he was getting angry. She did not understand why and then she realized he was jealous. He was still jealous of her loyalty to Bill. Even thought Bill did not deserve it, Sookie felt she should try to get him released. To her this would mean they were even and it was over.

Sookie tried to explain to Eric. "I just think that while we are there we should try to free both Jason and Bill. Besides, I am sure you could find some tasks to keep Bill busy and maybe free up more of your time for me." Sookie smiled warmly up into Eric's eyes.

Eric paused for a moment and looked down into her warm smile. Finally he responded. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. I suppose if we have to concede, that would give us something to give in on."

"Oh, she is good. She is really good! I think I am going to enjoy watching Sookie wind you around her little finger." Pam made small clapping motions in the back seat. She was lit up and thoroughly enjoying the exchange between Eric and Sookie.

"Pam as I may advise you. As I may appear to give in to Sookie at times then I will also equally wish to take out my frustrations at someone else. You should take notice and not raise my ire." Eric replied sternly. Pam quieted down and seemed to be put back in her place. But Sookie could hear Eric's thoughts and he was laughing and happy. He did not care how many times he 'gave in' to Sookie as Pam had called it. He loved her and wanted to do anything he could do to make her happy.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_Time for the big show down! Things are wrapping up to a close. Only one more chapter left. I hope you enjoy how it turns out. With all the feedback I am getting some great ideas for my next story idea. I think I want Sookie to be tough for a change and smart about all this vampire stuff. I have got to figure out how to do that but not lose our Southern Bell….but I am sure I can figure it out._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 24

Eric stopped at the gates to the Queens quarters. The guards appeared to walk around the vehicle and carefully check who and what was inside. Sookie thought they must be looking for explosives or silver or something that could be harmful to the Queen. However, Sookie remained sitting in the passenger seat and they allowed the Queens only threat to enter.

Eric pulled the car up in the circular drive to stop right in front of the entry. He cut the car off and in an instant was around and at her side. He opened the car door and helped Sookie out as he had always done for her. _Calm down sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine. _Eric sent calm and love through the bond. Sookie trusted Eric unconditionally but she was still did not know what to expect so it was hard to prepare herself.

_When we enter, the Queen is going to act like she is busy and make us wait for a while. She will be trying to show us that we are not that important. Then after a while she will summon us. We will enter a large opulent room of some kind. This is to try to make us feel less than what she is. She will then likely question me and my actions before she will address you. Just remember, to stay calm and follow my lead. _Eric tried to reassure Sookie.

Just as Eric predicted, they were told that the Queen was busy and she would be with them shortly. They sat in a waiting area for about thirty minutes before a young human woman came to escort them to the room the Queen was waiting in. They were lead into a large room with extremely high ceiling. The room was very posh and the decorations oozed wealth. Sophie-Ann was lounging in a high back chair with one foot thrown over the arm. The three of them moved to stand in a line directly in front of the Queen. Eric and Pam gave a low bow but Sookie only gave a small curtsy as she was not very comfortable with bowing.

"So Eric, I see you finally found our little missing telepath. Had I not spoken to Stan myself, I would have not had a clue where she was. Why were you keeping her hidden from me?" Sophie-Ann questioned.

"Your Majesty, I was not hiding her from you. I was only trying to ease the problems that Bill had caused. You see your Majesty; Sookie is not that trusting of vampires after it was revealed to her that Bill was sent by you to obtain her. Thus Ms. Stackhouse went into hiding for three weeks." Eric concluded. All the truth but spun in a way to only blame Sophie-Ann.

"And exactly where have you been 'hiding' Ms. Stackhouse?" Sophie-Ann asked Sookie directly.

Sookie did not know if she should tell the truth. She was still not sure when to reveal things about her family and when to hide it. She knew the Queen already knew she was Fae, but should she let her know that Sookie was in contact with full fairies.

_Sookie, just tell her you were in Fae with your newly discovered kin. Tell her that they wish for you to stay with them all the time but you would prefer to stay here in Louisiana in your own home if this can be arranged._ Eric coached Sookie.

"Um, your majesty, I was actually in Fae with my newly discovered family. Since I discovered I was part Fae, some of my family has come to see me. They actually would like me to stay with them permanently in Fae but I was hoping that things could be worked out where I can stay here in Louisiana in my own home so I came back." Sookie explained to the Queen in a calm soft voice.

"I see. So Eric, you thought you would just take Sookie and run to Texas and convince her there that staying here was the best thing she should do?" Sophie-Ann asked doubtfully.

"My Queen, of course I knew that we all would not want to lose Sookie to the Fae. We know how the full Fae can be so manipulative. They were trying to turn her against all other creatures. They wanted to lure her to their realm and convince her that vampires were dangerous to her. They actually made her scent very appealing to all vampires, so appealing it put her in tremendous danger. She had to stay locked away from all vampires at the King of Texas' complex until we could fix the problem." Eric continued to explain.

"I suppose you mean everyone but you?" The Queen asked with irritation.

"Well, yes, actually I was the only one who could control myself and not drain her dry in her presence." Eric replied.

"Why do you think that was?" The Queen asked.

"I suppose it could be because I had already had her blood and she had mine. We had a connection. It must have kept me grounded, for I was the only one who could control myself. Even Pam lost control around Sookie and I had to stop her from draining her dry." Eric added.

"Really?" Sophie-Ann set up straight in her chair. "So tell me sheriff, how did you solve this problem of 'attraction' with Ms. Stackhouse?"

"I bonded with her, now my blood course through her veins and the scent of Fae is diluted." Eric replied. He stood quietly knowing she would have a reaction to this statement.

Sophie-Ann's eyes grew large as she took first Sookie in then Eric. Sookie thought she must be trying to decide how strong this bond is. Sookie wondered if Eric was going to reveal their permanent bond or make her ask herself. Sookie became more and more nervous as she stood there under Sophie-Ann's scrutiny. Eric sent her reassurance through the bond but she still could not slow her heart as it hammered away in her chest.

"Well even Bill began such a bond but we can see how far that got him." Sophie-Ann snapped. "Sometimes I don't know what all the fuss is about with you Sookie. Even Hadley could never stop talking about you. Sookie this and Sookie that… I often couldn't stand to even hear your name so I decided to find out what the fuss was all about. I then sent Bill to fetch you and bring you to me. He took an awful lot of time for such a simple task. I was perplexed. I must confess though, after Bill and Eric met you I was fascinated by how such a small mostly human creature could control such powerful vampires without any powers or obvious strengths. I then decided it had to be your blood. Something in your blood made you irresistible. I only knew of one creature that could render a vampire incompetent of making rational thoughts. That was how I figured out your heritage." Sophie-Ann rose from her chair and began to walk slowly towards Sookie. "I realized that I had to know for myself what all this fuss was about. Hadley was delicious, but apparently there is more to you and I am most anxious to find out."

Suddenly Sookie realized that the Queen intended to sample her, just like she was on some refreshment table. Sookie took a step back in shock as Eric immediately put himself in between Sookie and the Queen.

Several guards in the room instantly appeared at the Queen's back. "Eric Northman. You will remove yourself and not interfere. You may be a sheriff but I am the Queen and in so, I have the right to sample anyone you bring before me." Sophie-Ann roared at Eric.

Eric never moved a step. The guards began to growl but Eric paid them no mind. "I am afraid this time you do not. She is mine. We are permanently bonded and no one will feed from her without my consent. As a permanent bonded pair you can not order me to do so."

The queen actually stepped back in shock. One delicate hand came to her chest as if she was trying to control her non existent heart beat. "Permanently bonded?" Sophie-Ann questioned in a shocked voice.

"Yes, your majesty, Sookie and I are bonded for eternity and nothing can break this bond but death. Due to this bond, Sookie wishes to stay in Louisiana with me. I am sure you can understand this wish. As you can see, Sookie can not stay with you here in your quarters and be one of your humans as she is not free to do so. As bonded to me, Sookie will have to decline such invitation. I also will have to decline your request to sample my bonded's blood as I do not share with anyone. Sookie's blood is mine and mine alone. My sincere apologies your Highness."

Sophie-Ann began to fume. If it could have been seen, Sookie was sure she would have seen smoke come out of her ears and flames shoot from the top of her head. Not to be trumped in battle, Sophie-Ann quickly regrouped and began to seek her other options.

"I can not stop what has already passed but since you have bonded with one that I had made it obvious I wished to bring to my side, you have clearly disobeyed my commands. Therefore I have rights to punish you as I see fit." The Queen replied smugly.

"Yes your majesty. You do. However, I do recall you gave your royal word that you would seek a monetary gain and not seek a physical punishment for this offense." Eric replied.

Sookie held her breath because she knew this was the first test. Would Sophie-Ann stand behind her word? Sookie stood quietly and waited.

"I do stand by my word, therefore you will release all ownership in Fangtasia to me. I will become the controlling owner and will have control over all that goes on there." The Queen smiled evilly.

Sookie could feel Eric's heart plummet. Fangtasia was not just a business but Eric's second child. He loved the power he had there and he treated his employees fair but firm. When Eric walked in to Fangtasia he was worshipped. Sookie suddenly picked up Eric's thoughts and then she realized he was more worried about the people she would have control over. He worried about what she would do to them. He would be unable to stop this and he knew that. He also worried about Pam. As Pam was a co-owner, she did not have controlling interest so she would be forced to go along with any of the Queens' plans.

Pam remained still and showed no emotion but Sookie knew she was reeling inside. This was not fair, this was wrong. Sookie could not stand there and do nothing and allow this vampire, even the Queen to take everything from those she loved.

"No, you can not do that." Sookie spoke up sharply.

Sophie-Ann whipped her head around and stared down Sookie. "And who are you to tell me what I can do with the vampires in my retinue. You are nothing. You are a peon. You are a worthless blood bag. You have no say so over me or my area. I will not listen to another word from you. You will hold your tongue or I will hold it for you." The Queen all but screeched at Sookie.

Eric lunged forward to put himself in between Sookie and the Queen but suddenly guards were all over Eric and had pulled him to the ground. They began to wrap silver chains around his ankles and arms to get him under control. Pam had also jumped forward to try to protect her master and had punched one of the guards but the other quickly detained her just as they had detained Eric.

Sookie stared in horror. "What are you doing? You gave your word that you would only seek a monetary punishment for Eric taking me away." Sookie asked.

"Yes, and I did. I have taken Fangtasia for his disregard to my orders to bring you to me when you were found. However, now apparently the sheriff and his child have attempted to attack me in my own home for no reason. I will have to now come up with a punishment for this crime as well. I have made no agreements on this, so I guess I could opt for a more physical sentence this time." Sophie-Ann giggled at her own treachery.

Sookie's blood began to boil. How dare this vampire treat her family in such a way? They were only there trying to protect her. Sophie-Ann deserved nothing. How Hadley could have ever chosen to stay with this woman was beyond Sookie. She was evil through and through and someone had to stop her. Sookie decided that today was the day she would be stopped.

Looking Sophie-Ann in the eye Sookie replied in a low deadly tone. "You may be the Queen of Louisiana but you are not the most powerful creature to walk this earth. You think just because you have a title that you can manipulate those around you as you see fit for the sheer enjoyment of it. Well, not anymore. I will not put up with another moment of your evil hateful behavior. You will release Eric and Pam this minute and you will return Fangtasia to Eric because you know only he can run that bar and draw such a crowd to make it so profitable. And I am sure he pays you a nice percent as you require from the vampire businesses in your area. You will also return my brother to me unharmed and while you're at it, return Bill to us as well."

The Queen actually began to laugh. "And you think I will listen to you? You must be really crazy as everyone calls you." The Queen continued to laugh at Sookie.

This only fired up Sookie even more. Suddenly Sookie could not stand to hear another snicker from the Queen. Raising her hands she began to fire short direct sparks on either side of the Queen in rapid sensation. Sophie-Ann froze and was afraid to move and be hit by the flying sparks. Sookie then paused in her firing to say "Release Eric and Pam NOW!"

The Queen looked towards a few of her guards who had been frozen in place in fear of Sookie's attack. These guards were slightly behind Sookie but to the side. They began to move forward and Sookie thought they were headed toward Eric and Pam to release them. Suddenly one of them had wrapped his arms around Sookie from behind. He had forced Sookie to cross her arms upon herself and he had her in a vampire grip she could not shake from.

"You may have your little spark from the Fae but we are vampire and we are much faster and stronger." The Queen sneered.

Sookie became so angry she could feel the heat rise in her chest and out her entire body. Sookie closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths. The fire was coursing through her limbs and encompassing her entire body. Hearing the Queen begin to laugh, Sookie opened her eyes but the Queen appeared to be in a haze. Sookie did not realize that was because her eyes had turned solid white from the power that had taken her over.

Sophie-Ann noticed her eyes and was a bit alarmed but she still thought they had the upper hand. "Partially drain her and then throw her in the silver lined room. I am sure that she will not be able to use her sparks in there or she will surely injure herself."

Sookie was not going to allow anyone but Eric to bite her and drink from her. She could hear Eric roar in anger at hearing this from the Queen. Sookie began to push the heat from her body out every pour. She had never done this before but she was not going to allow the Queen to lock her up. She knew she had to try.

The guard that had Sookie in a death grip suddenly screamed in pain and released Sookie. He was on fire. When the guard released Sookie she threw out her hands and began to shoot sparks at all the guards that surrounded her and one by one they went up in flames. Soon Sookie was surrounded by only smoking piles of ash. There were still two guards by the door and they quickly moved to grab the door handle to run away. "You two stop now." Sookie commanded.

The two vampires froze. They did not know what was going to happen but they knew if they tried to leave they would be ash like their fellow vampires. "Unbind Eric and Pam now." Sookie instructed them. Neither guard looked at the Queen but both moved forward to release Eric and Pam.

Eric raced to Sookie's side but did not touch her. "Lover, are you okay?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Sookie replied back with a smile. Her eyes had returned to their normal state and she could see clearly that his wrists were burned and she figured his ankles looked just as bad. Sookie reached one hand out and clasped one of Eric's wrists in her hand and pulled it up to inspect the wound closer. She could see his flesh was quickly healing and was only a vibrant pink now where the handcuffs had been. Sookie leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on the inside of his wrist then looked back up in his eyes.

_Lover, you are amazing. I am so proud of you. You have surely frightened the Queen so she will never bother you again._ Eric sent to Sookie in thought as well as in the bond.

_Should I let the Queen live?_ Sookie asked. _I really don't like killing these vampires but they wished harm on you and Pam as well as me. I don't know if the Queen would stop._

_If you kill the Queen then another vampire will replace her and he or she could be worse. Sometimes it is best to leave those you can control in power so you can live in peace. Trust me my love; you have scared Sophie-Ann right out of her skin. I think you can ask anything of her and she will move earth, wind or fire to give it to you. _Eric grinned down at Sookie as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sookie turned to see the Queen and her two guards still standing there. None had moved as they were afraid to draw any attention to themselves. "I want you to release Jason and Bill. Call down and have both of them brought to us now. You will not leave this room until I have them back safe and sound." Sookie demanded of the Queen.

Sophie-Ann was still too frightened to question Sookie so she quickly took a cell phone offered to her by one of the guards and called someone in the complex and instructed them to unbind both Jason and Bill and bring them to her.

The minutes passed in silence as Sookie, Eric, and Pam stared down at the Queen. The doors both swung open and four new vampires brought in Jason and Bill. Jason appeared to have a black eye that was nearly swollen shut and a few cuts and bruises but he appeared to be okay.

"Sookie! Oh my God! What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come. This lady is a freakin' psycho!" Jason began to rant. He blathered on about what crazy things Sophie-Ann had done but Sookie ignored his rants as she checked him over a bit more to make sure he was truly okay and didn't need medical attention. Releasing Jason, Sookie turned to Bill who was being held up by the two guards.

Sookie walked over to the vampire who had permanently changed her life. It seemed to take all the strength Bill had to raise his head and look at Sookie. His body was very badly injured. He stood before her clad only in a pair of pants. The rest of his clothes had been removed to allow the silver to directly touch his flesh and burn him all over. Chunks of flesh were missing in places and wounds that on a human would surely have bled out fatally were oozing blood. Apparently Sophie-Ann had him impaled into a wall of table. There were holes through his wrists and ankles and thighs. Sookie was shocked that Bill could even attempt to stand.

Jason had turned and seen Bill for the first time. He was genuinely shocked at what he saw. "Vampire Bill? Oh my God! Are you okay? I did not know the Queen had you locked up as well."

Sookie reached a hand out to gently wipe the hair back from Bill's eyes and she cupped his face in her hand. Looking at Bill but speaking to Jason, Sookie replied. "He is going to be fine now." Bill looked down in Sookie's eyes pleadingly. He did not understand what was going on. He tried to speak to Sookie but his voice was very rough and it obviously was difficult for him to speak.

"Sookie, what have you done? You can't save me. I don't know what you promised but you must take it back and leave. I am where I deserve to be and you don't deserve to be here at all. I am so sorry. I never wanted you hurt, I had only wanted to protect you but I did not know how." Bill struggled to get out more but he was too weak.

"Bill, everything is okay. I can protect myself now. Besides, I have Eric and Pam at my back. You don't have to worry about me anymore, you only need to take care of yourself and heal." Sookie replied.

Sookie turned to Pam. "Will you help him to the car? I don't think he can walk on his own."

"Yes mistress." Pam replied.

Bill heard these words and immediately he shot a look at Eric. He knew what the one word meant and Sookie could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Bill, we will get you home and see to it that you are taken care of until you heal. But you must understand that it is completely over between us. Eric and I are bonded now and my place is by his side. I am still very angry at what you did but I will forgive you if you will drop all of this and continue to serve in Eric's retinue. Do you understand?" Sookie asked of Bill.

Bill continued to hold Eric's gaze for a moment but then he finally accepted defeat. Bill lowered his head to stare at the floor and replied. "Yes, I understand." Bill was defeated but resigned that he would never have Sookie. He took what comfort he could in her being safe but he did not understand how they had managed to overpower the Queen. Bill lifted his head to ask when he saw the piles of vampire ash all around the room. Eyes wide he looked back up at Sookie.

Sookie had turned to the Queen and stepped a bit closer. "Now you." Sookie said sharply to Sophie-Ann. The Queen became frightened and took a step back. "I think it is time that you make a few changes in your kingdom. First, you will start respecting the rights of the humans and stop taking whomever you please. They must offer themselves freely you will not force anyone. If I hear you are forcing humans into anything, I will come back here and deal with you myself. Second, you will not harm or aggravate Eric or any of his retinue ever. Eric is an excellent sheriff and has served you well. You will allow him to continue to do so as long as he wishes. Third, you will relinquish Fangtasia back to Eric. You have done enough damage here and in exchange for your undead existence you will put things back as they were and stop your interference with my life as well. If you so much as interfere in the slightest, I will burn you to ash. Is that understood?" Sookie glared at the Queen.

The Queen seemed to hesitate and was about to argue when Sookie held up both her hands and began to shoot sparks around the Queen once again. Sookie hit the chair she had seen the Queen lounging in when they came in and it went up in flames instantly. The guards who had brought Jason and Bill to the room stepped back in alarm. Jason and Bill's eyes were also both wide in shock.

"Yes, I understand. I will comply with your wishes." Sophie-Ann replied in fear.

Sookie could feel Eric's joy and happiness. She apparently had done very well. She turned to Eric and smiled. "Is there anything else we need to do?" She asked Eric.

"No lover, I think it is time we leave and take Jason and Bill with us. The Queen has some housekeeping to do so it seems." Eric remarked with a grin as he stepped over a pile of ash to gather Sookie in his arms. Eric leaned down and kissed Sookie with all the passion and love he could gather. Sookie began to melt in his arms. He could kiss amazingly. So amazing she forgot for a second where they were.

"Oh please, even in the middle of piles of vampire ash you two still can make out. You two need to get a room." Pam smirked as she and Jason both grabbed Bill on either side to help him to the door and out of the Queens complex.

The Queen remained standing in the center of the room as Eric and Sookie left with their family. Pam lifted Bill and put him in the center of the back seat and Jason and Pam climbed in on either side of him. Eric took the wheel and Sookie climbed in the passenger seat beside him. As Eric pulled away Sookie reflected on what she had done. Tears began to pool in her eyes. Eric reached across and took her hand. Sookie could feel the endless emotions that Eric was sending her. Happiness, support, pride, encouragement, honor, and love, but he did not send regret. Eric did not regret ending anyone's life or undead existence. Sookie felt bad for the vampires she had ended. She did not know them and they had no personal hatred to her but were only acting on the Queen's wishes. It seemed so wrong.

_Lover, in war there are always losses. Those vampires knew they risked their undead lives for the Queen and they chose to do so. You should feel no remorse. You did what you had to do to save those you care about._ Eric comforted. Even though Sookie knew Eric was still not pleased at having Bill with them. He knew Sookie could not walk away and allow the Queen to continue to take her frustrations with her out on Bill.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Eric and Sookie dropped of Jason at his house. Jason assured Sookie that he was fine, just a few cuts and bruises, nothing more than what he would have had in a bar fight. Sookie told him she would call him tomorrow and kissed his cheek before he walked into his house.

Eric had Pam help Bill into his house and instructed her to stay with him this first day and arrange for donors from Fangtasia to be sent to feed him. Eric also called Dr. Ludwig and had her come to Bill's house to see if she could be of any service to Bill. Bill had thanked both Eric and Sookie but he was obviously in emotional pain as well as physical. Sookie knew that it hurt him deeply to see her with Eric but he was going to have to learn to live with it. If he could not stand to stay around and see Eric and Sookie together then he could move on. Sookie knew that Eric would probably prefer that.

Eric pulled the car up to the back door of Sookie's old home. Sookie smiled because Eric even knew she very rarely used the front door. They both slowly climbed the few steps to the back porch and Sookie found her spare hidden spare key and opened the door. Sookie entered and turned to invite Eric in because the last time he came to her home she had rescinded his invitation. She found Eric had already stepped inside the door. Puzzled, Sookie looked up into Eric's blue eyes.

"Remember lover, we now are one. We share everything. What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine. This is also my home now so I don't have to ask permission to enter." Eric explained.

"Oh." Sookie replied. She didn't know what to say but she was happy that Eric thought of her little house in Bon Temps as home. "I really could use a hot shower." Sookie commented out loud.

"Come, my love, I will help you wash your back." Eric replied in a sultry voice. Sookie could hear his thoughts and she knew he planned to do much more than wash her back.

Several hours later Sookie and Eric lay bodies intertwined on Sookie's old bed. They were partially covered by an only quilt that Gran had made Sookie when she was very young. Eric held Sookie as she nestled in his arms and he played with a few strands of her blond hair. They were both sated and very content. Dawn was approaching.

"Eric, it is almost dawn. You will need to find someplace out of the sunlight to sleep. My bedroom has exposed windows so you can not stay here with me. I wish you could. I love to sleep in your arms even when you are dead for the day. However, my home is not vampire friendly." Sookie whined a bit.

"I suppose this room is not but there are other alternatives." Eric replied with a wicked grin. He then scooped Sookie up still tangled in the quilt and preceded to whisk her away. He walked butt naked carrying Sookie down the hall and he did not seem to mind. He carried Sookie down stairs and to the hall closet where Gran had always stored her extra blankets and preserves. He reached out and opened the closet door.

Sookie began to laugh. "Eric I love you but I am not sleeping in a closet with you." She continued to laugh.

Eric opened the door and then reached in between the shelves still holding her with the other arm. Sookie heard a beeping sound then suddenly the wall of canned goods and other stored items seemed to slip into the wall it self and slide open. Sookie saw stairs leading down into a room that was dimly lit. Eric took her firmly in his arms again and began to carry her downstairs into a room that was never here before.

Both doors closed behind Sookie and her eyes began to adjust to the lighting. Sookie realized the room was about half the size of her bottom floors and it was painted a soft cream with dark brown accents. There appeared to be a desk with a computer in one corner and small sofa and coffee table in the other. There was an entertainment center on the adjacent wall stocked full of movies and CDs. On the other side of the room there appeared to be an overly stuffed chaise surrounded by bookcases filled with books. This was all amazing to Sookie but she could not pull her eyes from the large four poster bed in the center of the room. It was massive and adorned with heavy red blankets and a silky looking comforter. Mounds of pillows were propped against the headboard and it looked so inviting. Eric walked over to the bed and reached out to pull the covers down to sit her on the edge of the bed. Eric reached around Sookie and pulled a few of the more decorative pillows off and tossed them to the floor. He then tucked Sookie's legs under the covers and she laid back and nestled into the soft pillows.

Quick as a flash, Eric circled the bed and climbed into the bed on the other side. He moved to the center and reached out to pull Sookie in his arms. "Do you like it?" Eric asked.

"Well I suppose I should be mad at you for doing this behind my back and without asking me. I gather you did this while I was away those three weeks." Sookie remarked.

"Yes, I knew that someday very soon you would realize that we were meant for each other. I was still coming to terms with it myself but I knew regardless, that you would never want to leave you home. So while I arranged to have your home repaired I had this room added below for us to share together." Eric explained.

Sookie could feel in the bond that Eric was a bit unsure of how she would react. Mr. High and Mighty was doubtful. Well, Sookie could give him a pass this once. After all, he had rescued her when she needed it once again and helped her keep her normal life. Well, as normal as she could ever expect.

"We have a lot to work out but I suppose this was a good idea. I like being able to stay in my home with you. I am still upset with you for doing this without asking me first, but I suppose I would have agreed instantly had you asked these past few days." Sookie smiled up into Eric's eyes.

Eric knew they had a lot of things to work out. He was going to arrange for Pam to work more at Fangtasia so that he had more time with Sookie. Somehow he had to convince her to quit working at that bar for that shifter. He knew this would be tough but always enjoyed a challenge. Eric also had to deal with Bill. He hoped that Bill would not be difficult but if he continued to be then Eric would arrange for him to go somewhere on some type of job. He wanted things between Sookie and him to be easy and peaceful. She deserved this after all she had been through the past few months. They only had a short time together and Eric planned to enjoy every single minute with Sookie. Eric however had not given up his idea to persuade her to allow him to turn her. But he had time to warm her to the idea and he planned to use every method at his fingertips to keep her very toasty.

The End.

_I have enjoyed sharing this story with all of you. I left it in a way that I can write a sequel if I decide to. Let me know if you have any ideas that might spark my imagination. I loved the reviews, they have been so supportive._

_I am still trying to write my 2__nd__ story but I am a bit stumped. Once I find my muse again, I am sure it will fly. I should post soon._

_Thank you all for reading and leaving such wonderful comments._

_DDreads_


End file.
